<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Do No Harm by ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379538">First Do No Harm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars/pseuds/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars'>ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Chameleon Arch (Doctor Who), Companions Meet Companions (Doctor Who), Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Femslash, Instant Attraction, Loss of Identity, Medical AU (sort of), Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, On the Run, Slow Burn, Space Wives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars/pseuds/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is on the run and finds herself with few options left as nowhere in time and space seems to be safe anymore. Using the Chameleon Arch, the Doctor goes into hiding and finds herself working as an actual doctor in Royal Hope Hospital. While the Doctor's friends set out to find out who's after her, Dr Jane Smith is navigating her first weeks in a new job with colleagues that seem oddly familiar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Another Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! Yes, me again :D<br/>For ages (basically since watching Trust Me), I've been wanting to do a medial AU. That time has finally come. Only, it's not quite an AU, just the medical setting lol. This will be a bit of a bigger project, I have it all mapped out and I hope I can see it through properly. I'm really excited about this and hope you guys will be too! Fairly certain rating will be adjusted up later.<br/>No guarantees for medical accuracy but I'm trying! And for those that don't know, in Britain, surgeons aren't called Dr., they're called Mr. etc. Trying to keep it as British as possible with my terms :D<br/>Anyway, really hope you enjoy this opening chapter and you get hooked :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>In Another Life</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like this, I don’t like this at all.“ The Doctor shook her head pacing the TARDIS control room.</p><p>“Please, Sweetie, it’s our best chance.“ River pleaded, she reached out and took her wife’s hand forcing her to stop and listen.</p><p>“But I won’t know you,“ The Doctor shot back and looked around the TARDIS, at her companions, past and present, great numbers of them that had come to her in her hour of need. But it had not been enough. “I won’t remember <em>any</em> of you.“ Her voice faltered and River drew her attention back as she placed her hand on her cheek.</p><p>“Just for the time being. Until we’ve figured this out. Please, you have to trust us.“ Her voice was soft but firm.</p><p>“There has to be something else we can try to get them off our trail, you won’t find her without me, I…“ The Doctor tried to come up with an alternative but she couldn’t actually think of anything.</p><p>“We can’t do this while on the run, Doctor. They just keep coming. You can’t run forever. Please, trust us with this. You’ve saved all of us so many times over, let us do this one thing for you.“ River pleaded with her. They had been running for too long, their options had grown fewer and fewer. They needed to change their tactics.</p><p>“But what if it goes wrong, what if…“ The Doctor couldn’t bring herself to fully voice her fears but everyone understood.</p><p>“You know it works, you’ve seen it done with Ruth.“ Graham pointed out.</p><p>“But -" The Doctor looked around the room, to the brilliant, brave people she felt honoured to call her friends. None of them wanted this but they knew it was the only way forward at this point. They would be able to keep going, free to find out what was really going on, while the Doctor stayed behind. Hidden. Even from herself. It wasn’t so much the fear of using the Arch - she had done so before - it was the worry that her friends would still be out there, putting themselves in danger for her and she wouldn’t even know about it or be able to help if things went wrong. What if she ended up staying that person forever?</p><p>Suddenly, an alarm sounded.</p><p>“I think they’ve found us again, we need to leave this time zone, they just keep tracking us.“ Yaz said, looking up at the screen.</p><p>“Doctor, we haven’t got time for this.“ River pulled her wife along to where she had set up the Chameleon Arch. She looked back to the others. “Those of you that need to go, go. You know what to do. Stay in touch. Everyone else I’ll drop along the way.“ River instructed the others, greeted by determined nods and well wishes all round.</p><p>“River, I’m scared.“ The Doctor felt a wave of anxiety as she watched some of her friends depart, others keeping back, watching, as River fastened the Arch on her head.</p><p>“I will be there, waiting for you, you won’t be alone.“ River reassured her and pressed a firm kiss to her lips.</p><p>“Fine, okay…“ The Doctor took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. </p><p>“It shouldn’t hurt.“ River tried to sound confident but her words were empty. The Doctor nodded, finding herself unable to say anything else. She averted her eyes and grabbed her hand for support, giving it a tight squeeze. She didn’t want to forget but she couldn’t deny that this was the best course of action. It was only temporary, she told herself. They will be there. Somewhere. I might not recognise them but I won’t be alone. She repeated these phrases over and over in her head as the control room blurred out of focus.</p><p>“Okay, present day London first and we work our way back.“ She heard River’s voice somewhere in the distance. River? What an unusual name. What was it they’d just been talking about? And who had she been talking to? Everything went blank.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“Right, who thought it was a good idea to bleep me down here in the middle of having my morning coffee?“ River Song snapped approaching the nurses station in the emergency department of Royal Hope Hospital in London.</p><p>“Ah, that would have been me, sorry.“ Jane Smith peered out from behind the chart she was reading and gave her an apologetic smile.</p><p>“Oh.“ River’s annoyance seemed to disappear in a flash as she laid eyes on the blonde doctor. She took a deep breath. It had been two weeks and she still hadn’t quite gotten used to calling her <em>Jane</em>. She wasn’t <em>her</em> Doctor now, she was a doctor to everyone. And one that didn’t know who she was to her. “Well, this better be good.“ She tried her best to sound stern to maintain her front as a hard-arse surgical consultant. She shot the two nurses at the desk a threatening glance who had looked up surprised in her change of temper.</p><p>“I would get you a coffee but I don’t think we will have the time. There is a trauma coming in.“ Jane explained feeling a little nervous now. The others had warned her about calling River Song down to the ED. Perhaps they had been right, she didn’t look too happy to be here.</p><p>“And you thought you would bleep me because…?“ River raised her eyebrows at her. Surgeons didn’t usually get called into the ED unless it was absolutely necessary, patients would be referred up.</p><p>“It’s a penetrating chest trauma, you are the best cardiothoracic surgeon around here, right?“ Jane’s voice faltered a little under her questioning gaze.</p><p>“Well, well, you’ve been here how long, two weeks? And figured out what most people are still struggling to accept.“ River softened to the compliment, playing to a surgeon’s ego was always a safe bet and the doctor was relieved.</p><p>“Sorry if calling you down was a bit premature but the patient is critical, they should be here any minute, I thought it was best…“ She apologised running her hand through her hair nervously.</p><p>“No that’s fine, you’re quite right.“ River waved it off and made her way to the supply shelves to retrieve a plastic apron and gloves. One of the nurses looked over at Jane giving her an impressed smirk and Jane shot her a scolding look, just before River turned back around. “So what happened?“</p><p>“Motorcycle accident. Young guy skewered himself on a fence post.“ Jane explained quickly.</p><p>“That’ll do it every time.“ River huffed though slightly amused. “Boys and their bikes.“ Sirens sounded outside drawing closer.</p><p>“That should be them now.“ Jane put away her chart and got protective equipment herself. She slipped her NHS lanyard that held her ID underneath her blue scrub top while River pushed hers into her pocket and pulled her impressive curls into a messy bun. How did she fit all that hair underneath a scrub cap, Jane couldn’t help but wonder, as she pulled gloves on. “Resus 1 is prepped and ready.“ She said as they walked around the nurses station into the hallway towards the ambulance bay doors.</p><p>“Showtime.“ River couldn’t hide her excitement when the doors swung open and two paramedics rushed a patient in on a gurney.</p><p>“That’ll be the fence…“ Jane’s eyes widened in mild shock at the post sticking out of the patient’s chest that was easily a couple of inches wide.</p><p>“How fun.“ River grinned rushing up to the gurney giving the patient a once over as she guided them towards the resus room. Jane took the chart off one of the paramedics who proceeded to give them a quick run down of his vitals and their first assessment while bagging him.</p><p>“He’s going into an arrhythmia.“ The other paramedic interrupted as the portable heart monitor started beeping erratically.</p><p>“He’s bleeding out!“ River said as they reached resus. Several nurses were waiting already and made quick work of transferring the patient to the table, simultaneously hooking him up to the ventilator and ripping open packets of gauze to stem the bleed.</p><p>“We’ve got it him thanks -!“ Jane thanked the paramedics as she stepped up to the table across from River, while a nurse switched the ECG electrodes from the paramedics 3-lead to their own 5 lead heart monitor, organising the patients infusion bags and everything that came with him off the gurney. “What do you want first?“ Jane asked, deferring to Rivers experience on this. Jane helped put pressure around the wound, but the blood was soaking through to her gloves in seconds.</p><p>“He’s lost a lot of blood, we’ll lose him if his heart doesn't get volume soon. We need to give blood, four units of O neg on the rapid infuser to start, I want two units of platelets once he’s cross-matched! Someone call the blood-bank!“ River reeled off instructions for the nurses. Jane couldn’t help but admire how calm she was being. “Put in a central line, we need better access, we got a lot of catching up to do if we want a chance of saving this guy.“</p><p>“On it.“ Jane nodded, waiting for someone to take over where she was holding the gauze, smiling gratefully as a nurse wheeled a silver trolley to the patients neck with everything laid out for her. Quick these nurses were.</p><p>“Two units running!“ A nurse called out.</p><p>River stared at the various monitors in worry. There was only one thing for it. “No its not working. He’s losing blood faster than we can give it. I need to find the source of this bleed - have the defibrillator ready and adrenaline, I need an open chest kit!“ Nurses scrambled at her orders and got the patient draped as best they could around the fence post. “Scalpel!“ River barked, and Jane stumbled to the side.</p><p>“You want to open up his chest in the ED?“ Jane asked to make sure she’d heard her right.</p><p>“Unless you have a better idea? No time to rush to theatre.“ River replied. “Sternal saw ready!“ River made sure the nurses were keeping up with her, as she quickly and confidently cut into the young man’s chest without a second to lose. Jane shook her head in disbelief but she knew there was no better course of action. She was glad to have River to take the lead on this. Watching how River worked her way around the fencepost was incredible.</p><p>“Ms. Song, to what do we owe the pleasure.“ Martha Jones pulled on gloves as she walked into resus.</p><p>“Dr. Smith here was kind enough to invite me and what a brilliant idea it was.“ River retorted without looking at the ED consultant, quite fluently able to multitask open chest surgery and a conversation. “Theres a tear in the left ventricle. 3-0 proline - “ As soon as River held her hand out the nurse placed the suture in her palm ready.</p><p>“You should not be doing this down here.“ Martha stated as she walked up behind River to see what she was doing.</p><p>“In case you haven’t noticed, the patient is bleeding out.“ River answered calmly but with no small amount of annoyance.</p><p>“Central line is in, hang another two units of blood.“ Jane said and River smiled.</p><p>“Great. The left ventricle is …. stitched,“ River said asshe cut off her final suture. “The heart is filling nicely.“</p><p>“He’s in V-FIB!“ Jane yelled seeing the rhythm suddenly change.</p><p>“Internal paddles!.“</p><p>“Charging to 20.“ Jane handed River the paddles and turned the dial on the defibrillator.</p><p>“Clear!“ River called and everyone took their hands off the patient, as River shocked. “Push 1 amp of adrenaline and charge to 30.“ River instructed when the rhythm remained unchanged. Martha watched without comment as they worked.</p><p>“Charged.“ Jane nodded and they repeated the shock. There was a sigh of relief when the ECG jumped back into sinus rhythm.</p><p>“He’s back.“ River grinned. “He needs to go to surgery now. My patch wont hold for long.“ She handed the paddles back to Jane who smiled with relief.</p><p>“Do you think you can save him?“ She asked, eying the fence post that was still embedded in his lower chest.</p><p>“I’ll have to see what the damage is like when we remove the post but he’s got a heartbeat so there’s a chance.“ River smiled as she pulled her bloody gloves off and took the chart making quick notes.</p><p>“We don’t usually call surgeons down here until we’ve assessed the patient.“ Martha couldn’t help but point out to Jane, now that the situation was under control.</p><p>“I was trying to save time, it was clearly surgical when they called it in.“ Jane explained as she pulled her gloves off as well and walked around the table.</p><p>“He would have bled out before I could get down here if you’d only called me now. Unless you would have fancied doing this yourself?“ River interjected as she helped the nurses take the IV and blood bags off the stands and hooked them to the bed for transport.</p><p>“It's fine, just to keep in mind next time, obviously every hospital has different policies…“ Martha ignored her as she spoke to Jane.</p><p>“Heaven forbid an ED doctor with some common sense using their initiative.“ River huffed.</p><p>“Almost as rare as a surgeon who doesn’t think of themselves as God’s gift to the universe.“ Martha shot back.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Dr. Jones, I will be out of your hair now and take this lucky man to theatre.“ River threw her apron in the bin and walked ahead to the door as the nurses started wheeling the patient out of the room. Jane gave a thin smile to Martha and exited the room with them. She quickly overtook them to join River up ahead.</p><p>“Thanks for your help.“ Jane said a little out of breath when she caught up with her. “Sorry if I got you into trouble.“</p><p>“Oh that? That was nothing.“ River chuckled holding up the door for her. “But for the record, you can get me into trouble any time.“ She winked and Jane didn’t really know how to respond - she found herself blushing a little. “You and me should get a drink some time. Welcome you to the hospital…“ River carried on as they reached the elevators and waited for the others to catch up.</p><p>“I uh… I don’t drink.“ Jane grabbed on to the stethoscope around her neck to give her hands something to do, feeling nervous all of a sudden.</p><p>“Your body is 60% water, you must drink something.“ River smirked in amusement. The elevator doors opened and the nurses pushed the patient inside, two of them joining River to help with transport.</p><p>“Good luck with the surgery.“ Jane said, avoiding the question.</p><p>“I finish at 7.30.“ River replied and the elevator doors closed.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice safe, Dr. S.“ One of the nurses, Abby, who Jane had become relatively friendly with, commented once the elevator had closed.</p><p>“I didn’t really do anything.“ Jane admitted as they made their way back down the corridor.</p><p>“Dr. Jones was really pissed.“ Abby observed in amusement.</p><p>“I don’t know why, what’s her problem with Ms. Song?“ The doctor asked, she hadn’t really been here long enough to work out everyone’s personal dynamics just yet.</p><p>“Don’t know, I think they know each other somehow from before, Ms. Song hasn’t been working here all that long either.“ The nurse shrugged.</p><p>“I really don’t want to cause any trouble, I’m still finding my feet.“ Jane retrieved her ID badge from underneath her shirt.</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’re doing fine, everybody likes you.“ Abby smiled at her encouragingly.</p><p>“You hardly know me.“ Jane waved it off but felt better for the compliment.</p><p>“Well, you just seem like a very likeable person then.“ Abby replied and added teasingly: “Ms. Song <em>definitely</em> likes you…“</p><p>“Shut up.“ Jane huffed giving her shoulder a little slap.</p><p>“Well, she’s not offered a drink to anyone else here.“ The nurse retorted.</p><p>“She was just being nice cause I’m new.“</p><p>“She doesn’t really do <em>nice</em>.“ She gestured speech marks into the air as they reached the nurses station. “Maybe you should take her up on that drink, who knows if that opportunity comes again.“</p><p>“I can’t.“ Jane shook her head and picked up a chart from the pile on the desk to get to work.</p><p>“Why not? I would love to know what she’s like when she's not digging around people’s chests.“ Abby leaned onto the counter.</p><p>“No… I just…“ Jane took a deep breath shaking her head again.</p><p>“Oh my God, you like her.“ Abby exclaimed as she realised she was blushing.</p><p>“No.“ The doctor shot back trying to shush her.</p><p>“You do, look at you, you’re <em>blushing</em> and you’re all nervous.“ She giggled.</p><p>“Shut up. I don’t even know her.“ Jane buried her face in the chart, hoping the conversation was over.</p><p>“Then get to know her!“ Abby suggested, pushing the chart down to be able to look at her.</p><p>“No. I only just started working here, I’m not going to get myself into that kind of trouble.“ Jane insisted.</p><p>“Could be the fun kind of trouble though.“ The nurse pointed out with a grin.</p><p>“Hm…“ Jane hummed returning her attention to the chart.</p><p>“I’m just saying, it would be rude to turn down that drink… but suit yourself.“ Abby held up her hands, feeling she had done her best.</p><p>Jane nodded absentmindedly as she took a few steps towards the waiting area, then turned back around.</p><p>“You know, it’s just… have you ever met someone and felt like you know them? Like this weird sense of deja-vu… like you’ve known them in another life or something and there is this…“ She didn’t really know how to best describe what she had felt since she’d bumped into River Song on her first day here.</p><p>“Attraction?“ Abby offered with a smirk.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess…“ Jane ran her hand through her hair a little embarrassed.</p><p>“Most people call that love at first sight.“ The nurse grinned.</p><p>“Don’t be silly, I just… I don’t know how to describe it… never mind…“ The doctor shrugged, feeling silly.</p><p>“Everything okay here?“ Martha asked walking up to the nurse’s station to return a chart.</p><p>“Dr. S has a crush on a certain wild-haired surgeon.“ Abby explained with a grin.</p><p>“Abby!“ Jane exclaimed mortified. She couldn't just say that in front of her boss. “I do not.“</p><p>“Best to keep the personal life out of the workplace, hm? Abby, can you do the dressing on my patient in 2 please.“ Martha handed her chart over to the nurse, effectively breaking up their conversation.</p><p>“Of course.“ Abby took the chart and rolled her eyes at Jane on her way past. “Take her up on that drink!“</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“That was not necessary.“ Martha slammed the door behind herself.</p><p>“Knocking would be nice when you storm into my office.“ River said taking a sip of her coffee. She’d just come out of surgery, it had taken hours to repair the damage the fence post had caused. She felt she really deserved that coffee and a sit down right about now.</p><p>“This is not your office.“ Martha shot back marching up to the desk.</p><p>“It has my name on the door. Pretty much makes it my office.“ River retorted and picked up the metal name badge on the table that read “River Song - Surgical consultant“ holding it out to her, amused and annoyed in equal measures.</p><p>“I can’t believe you actually got a job here.“ Martha huffed.</p><p>“Why not?“</p><p>“You’re not even a real doctor, neither one of you are! And you’re treating actual patients!“ She exclaimed.</p><p>“You knew how this would work. The Doctor believes she is actually Jane Smith, she has all those memories and abilities, for all intents and purposes she is a doctor of emergency medicine.“ River replied leaning forward. “So why wouldn’t she be treating patients, have you found her lacking somehow?“</p><p>“No but…“ Martha couldn’t deny that the Doctor was intact a very capable medical doctor. It was as if she actual had had the medical training she seemed to remember having.</p><p>“You offered that we could come here, we could have picked any other hospital in the country but you said that you wanted to help keep her safe so here we are. It’s a bit late now for second thoughts.“ River stood now, pulling herself up to full height, she didn’t appreciate the way she’d barged in here.</p><p>“Just… don’t come crashing into my ED performing daredevil surgery again. These are real people, real lives, this is not some fancy roleplaying game…“ Martha shot back.</p><p>“No, it’s not a game, not for any of us. I didn’t get a medical degree for the fun of it.“ River snapped. “But for the first time in months we’ve been able to stop running, stop looking behind ourselves constantly. It’s worked. She’s safe. The TARDIS is shut down, untraceable. The Doctor’s bio signature is gone from this world. The rest of us are just background noise, unimportant, they can’t track us without her. For the first time, we can actually take a breath.“</p><p>“And you’re sure about that?“ Martha asked, she had to know they were actually doing this for something.</p><p>“It’s been two weeks and they haven’t come. Before, they found her within the hour.“ River confirmed. They had been on the run for so long, across so many timezones, no matter what they had tried, somehow, the people chasing the Doctor had always found them. This had been the last ditch attempt to buy themselves some time.</p><p>“It’s just…“</p><p>“You want us out of your hair, I get it.“ River shrugged. “We all want this resolved. The Doctors companions all out there doing their bit, this is what we agreed. And for you and me, that means we look after her and keep her safe.“</p><p>“And you asked her out on a date.“ Martha pointed out, almost accusingly.</p><p>“She <em>is</em> my wife after all.“ River retorted.</p><p>“Right.“ Martha rolled her eyes. She still found the whole concept rather strange to believe. When she had known the Doctor, not only were they a different gender, they also very much didn’t seem like the type to seek that sort of commitment.</p><p>“I get the feeling you don’t like me or that fact very much.“ River crossed her arms in front of her chest, wondering if it was a matter of jealousy though she knew her to be married.</p><p>“I don’t know you to be able to comment.“ Martha admitted. Yes they had worked together for a while now, River had jumped back a few months to be established as working here by the time they dropped the Doctor off, but it wasn’t exactly like they had met up for coffee or anything. They had kept it strictly professional and stuck to different departments so their timelines wouldn’t interweave too much as Martha had yet to respond to the Doctor’s call for help.</p><p>“No you don’t.“ River agreed.</p><p>“I don’t know any of you, really… not even her, anymore.“ Martha felt like she had to voice her concerns, at least the once. It had been so long since she had travelled with the Doctor, it almost seemed like a distant dream now. And to meet all the people that had travelled with them since, it was so surreal.But she had felt it was her place to make the offer, it had, after all, been her that had been with the Doctor when he had used the Chameleon Arch before.</p><p>“And yet you came when the Doctor called for help. As we all did. They always used to say their friends were the best of them…“ River mused.</p><p>“Why is this happening?“ Martha asked quietly, the question that had been haunting them all.</p><p>“That we have yet to find out. And I hope we will. Soon.“ River replied, trying her best to sound confident. “And if you don’t mind - or even if you do - until then, I’ll try my best to make her fall in love with me again because believe me, this isn’t easy for any of us.“ She took a deep breath, she hadn’t expected it to be this hard. Seeing her, talking to her, being close to her and having her look right through her, like another colleague… Maybe it was a mistake but there was no way of knowing how long they had to keep this up for, how long before the others made some meaningful headway. It would only become more painful as time went on.</p><p>“Did you really get a medical degree between dropping her off and going back in time to start working here?“ Martha asked slightly impressed. She figured River had to have gotten that medical knowledge from somewhere, it wasn’t like she had had her memories jumbled up.</p><p>“Five bloody years…“ River huffed sitting back down but added with a wink: “I did skip through a lot of the boring bits though.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One Drink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! Glad you all enjoyed the first chapter so much! I'm really excited about this so here is chapter 2 already :D <br/>Just to point out, as those who've watched ER have probably noticed, I'm using some ER names for minor characters, they're not really in character, I basically just needed names for people for background lol. <br/>So anyway, hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: One Drink</strong>
</p><p>“What are you still doing here? Didn’t you finish like half an hour ago?“ Abby asked as she walked into the staff room and found Jane sitting at a table. The doctor looked up from her paperwork. Her shift had in fact finished a while back and she had gotten changed out of her scrubs. She just didn't feel like going home yet.</p><p>“Just finishing off some charts, give myself a head start tomorrow.“ She replied with a smile.</p><p>“Do you not have a home to go to?“ Abby rolled her eyes at her. She firmly believed that the healthy thing to do was go home at the end of your shift and actually unwind.</p><p>“My roommate is working late as well, not like anyone is waiting up for me.“ Jane shrugged and turned a page.</p><p>“You have a roommate?“ Abby looked at her bewildered as she pulled her coat from her locker.</p><p>“Is that weird?“ Jane chuckled, slightly amused by her reaction.</p><p>“No, I mean… well, you’re like, an accomplished registrar, not a medical student…“ The nurse answered, a little embarrassed at her judgemental response.</p><p>“Helps with the rent. Plus, don’t have anyone else to share a place with… I just don’t like being by myself I guess.“ The doctor explained in an off hand sort of way.</p><p>“When you say you have no-one else to share a place with… have you given any more thought to that drink you’ve been asked out for?“ Abby asked with a grin.</p><p>“Oh no. No. I can’t…“ Jane shook her head as she signed the bottom of the page and flipped the folder shut.</p><p>“You’re just a big chicken aren’t you!“ Abby proceeded to make chicken clucking noises as she got her bag out of her locker.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna go now.“ Jane rolled her eyes at her and got to her feet, she had finished her paperwork and really, there was no other reason to hang around here any longer.</p><p>“I think you’ll end up regretting it if you don’t.“ Abby shrugged and closed her locker before following her to the door.</p><p>“I think I’ll be fine.“ Jane chuckled pulling the door open and nearly ran straight into River.</p><p>“Oh, good, you’re still here!“ River exclaimed managing to steady both of them. “Sorry, my last surgery went into overtime.“ She grinned. “So how about that drink?“ Jane was too shocked to reply. She had not expected the surgeon to actually come back down here and find her again.</p><p>“I uh…“ She just stared at her. River had changed out of surgical scrubs into her own clothes. Dark slacks, light silky blouse, heels, she was carrying her coat and briefcase in one hand and held the door open for her with the other.</p><p>“How about it?“ She smiled, feeling a surge of confidence at the way the doctor was looking at her.</p><p>“She was actually just going to come looking for you, Ms Song.“ Abby piped up from behind her friend.</p><p>“Abby!“ Jane shot her a scolding look. “I… sorry, like I said, I don’t think I should, I…“ She turned back to her and shook her head without meeting her eyes.</p><p>“You owe me for that little incident with Dr. Jones this morning, I’m not taking no for an answer.“ River retorted persistently.</p><p>“Again, I’m really sorry about that…“ Jane mumbled an apology and scratched the back of her head.</p><p>“Please, one drink.“ River gave her a hopeful smile and touched her hand to her shoulder making her look up. “Don’t embarrass me in front of Nurse Lockhart…“ She whispered leaning closer catching Abby’s amused look.</p><p>“Okay, fine, one drink.“ Jane found herself saying, almost without thinking now, her proximity was making her head spin.</p><p>“Great.“ River grinned and stepped aside so she could walk through the door.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay? Are you not too cold?“ River asked as they stepped outside the hospital and she felt the chill in the air. Winter was definitely on its way. Noticing Jane’s lack of coat, she offered hers to her.</p><p>“Nah, that’s fine, I’m good.“ Jane shook her head with a smile, touched by the gesture. “I think it’s quite pleasant.“ She walked alongside her down the steps and they headed right at the bottom. River seemed to have an idea of where she wanted to go so Jane followed. She couldn’t help but feel they made a rather odd couple walking down the street together. She felt rather misplaced walking alongside River in her high-waisted jeans, converses and an oversized off the shoulder jumper. She looked around taking in the evening atmosphere. It was going to be a clear night. “That’s one thing I really don’t like about London.“</p><p>“What’s that?“ River asked glancing over to her.</p><p>“It’s so bright, you can’t see the stars, even on a clear night like this…“</p><p>“I suppose… I hadn’t given it much thought.“ River looked up. Despite the clear sky only the moon and the brightest stars were visible through the bright lights of the capital city.</p><p>“I grew up close to the Peak District, t’was pitch black around there and you could really see the stars. The Milkey Way, everything. I used to love looking at the stars when I was a kid, imagining all the worlds out there… I used be well into my star charts and cosmology and all sorts.“ Jane reminisced and River felt a pull in the pit of her stomach. That childlike wonder about the universe… it was as if the very essence of the Doctor was bleeding through, incorporated into this person that was real in her own right and yet just another version of person she knew and loved. She was so overcome with emotion that she didn’t even realise she hadn’t answered until Jane said: “Oh my God, you must think I’m such weirdo…“</p><p>“Of course not, don’t be silly.“ River shook her head and gave her a kind smile. “And yet, for all your fascination with space, you became a doctor, not an astronaut?“ She asked, interested to find out more about the persona the Doctor had inadvertently created for herself.</p><p>“You know, weirdly, I’ve always had this strange fear of astronauts, no idea why, they just creep me out.“ Jane laughed and River chuckled.</p><p>“Right.“</p><p>“Sorry, you don’t want to hear about all this.“ Jane shook her head to herself feeling a little embarrassed, she was just jabbering on about meaningless things.</p><p>“Why not?“ River asked slightly confused.</p><p>“Well, you… you don’t seem like the kind of person that would be, you know…“ Jane tugged at her jumper self-consciously.</p><p>“Interested in what the person I’m going out with has to say?“ River raised her eyebrows at her, wondering if she should be offended by that assessment.</p><p>“No, that’s not what I mean, not at all, you seem really nice, like surprisingly so, for a surgeon, particularly and I just, you’re really like, intimidating… and I… Sorry, I’m rambling aren’t I. I do that when I get nervous.“ Jane blushed and directed her gaze at the pavement under her feet.</p><p>“I know.“ River chuckled, the Doctor’s mannerisms had hardly changed.</p><p>“You know?“ Jane frowned looking up again, not sure what to make of that.</p><p>“I mean, I’ve noticed.“ River corrected herself.</p><p>“Right…“ Jane grinned, feeling strange sort of tingle at the knowledge that she had paid close enough attention to her to pick up on that, even if it was an annoying habit.</p><p>“Soo… Does that mean I’m making you nervous, Doctor?“ River smirked and added the “Smith“ quickly when she realised her mistake. Jane blushed.</p><p>“You can call me Jane, we’re not at work now.“ She deflected.</p><p>“If you insist, Jane.“ River hummed coming to a halt in front of a small bar. “You said you found me intimidating.“ She smirked playfully as she walked up to the door.</p><p>“Shut up.“ Jane huffed.</p><p>“After you.“ River grinned and held open the door for her.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“You are actually unbelievable!“ Jane laughed shaking her head, when River had finished her story about how she had skipped a term at medical school by simply sneaking into the exam without having visited the classes. She neglected to mention that this involved time travel. “I can’t believe you passed!“</p><p>“I did revise!“ River shot back laughing. “I knew my stuff. Plus, I stole the answers for the exam from the professor’s office…“ She added with a smirk and took a sip of her wine.</p><p>“You didn’t.“ Jane stared at her in shock.</p><p>“It’s not my fault he left them lying around on his desk.“ River shrugged without a care in the world.</p><p>“That is really bad!“ The doctor exclaimed.</p><p>“Don’t you like a bad girl?“ River smirked raising an eyebrow at her and tilting her head.</p><p>“I uhh…“ Jane blushed.</p><p>“Relax, I’m only teasing you.“ River chuckled, watching her take a gulp of her drink.</p><p>“You enjoy doing that, huh?“ Jane twirled her wine glass a little with an embarrassed smile.</p><p>“Immensely.“ River admitted. “You are adorable when you blush.“</p><p>“Oh…“ Jane adverted her eyes, she bit her bottom lip. Unlike the woman across from her, she was no good a flirting. But for whatever reason, River seemed to like her and it made her feel all sorts of confusing and exhilarating things. Her heart was starting to really hammer in her chest when River reached across the table and touched her hand, drawing her attention. Jane’s eyes shot up, almost as if an electric shock ran through her.</p><p>“Please tell me if I make you feel uncomfortable, sometimes I just… don’t know when to stop.“ River gave her an apologetic smile. She was so used to their constant teasing, it was hard to turn it off and start from scratch.</p><p>“No, it’s fine.“ Jane managed to say through her nerves. Nobody had ever looked at her quite the way River did and it felt incredible. For a moment, she thought she might just throw caution to the wind and lean over the table and kiss those incredibly inviting lips… She swallowed hard, trying to figure out what was going on with her, she was never like this, with anyone. She didn’t fall head over heels for people, she’d never even been in a relationship that lasted more than six months… She barely knew this woman and yet…</p><p>“River, here you are!“ A very Scottish, female voice interrupted them. “Oh I didn’t realise you had… company.“ Amy froze recognising the blonde cropped hair just as Jane looked around. Jane frowned, confused. She’d never seen the red-head before, so she probably didn’t work at the hospital… Who was she to River? The shocked expression on the surgeon’s face gave her pause.</p><p>“Just… unwinding from a long day…“ River answered when she finally found her voice, she let go of Jane’s hand quickly. The doctor felt her heart sink, her reaction bordered on embarrassment, which was a terrible sign.</p><p>“You didn’t pick up the phone, I guess you were busy…“ Amy said slowly, she didn’t really know how to act around the Doctor. Of course <em>Jane</em> didn’t recognise her, a fact that Amy found hurt more than she expected it would, but they needed to keep her away from everything that was going on.</p><p>“Yes, uhh… this is Jane Smith, we work together, Jane this is Amelia Pond, my…“ River gestured at Amy, her mind suddenly going blank as they hadn’t agreed a cover story for this particular case.</p><p>“Friend.“ Amy interjected.</p><p>“Friend.“ River echoed, she had been so close to messing that up, she should not have had that third glass of wine…</p><p>“Hi.“ Jane managed a half smile and a little wave.</p><p>“Really nice to meet you. Apologies if she’s being, you know, <em>herself</em> .“ Amy wasn’t sure how to approach this. “River, can I have a word?“ She quickly turned to her daughter and gestured for her to come along.</p><p>“Yeah, uhh, sure.“River scrambled to her feet, realising that this had to be something urgent, else she would not have interrupted them. “Don’t go anywhere. Please. I’m so sorry.“ She said to Jane and hurried after Amy who was already halfway out of the bar.</p><p>“Oh my God, River, can you not keep it in your pants for five bloody minutes.“ Amy snapped and jabbed her finger into River’s chest when they got outside and where well out of earshot.</p><p>“She’s been here two weeks, I think I’ve been very restrained. Plus, like 5 years of studying where I…“ River tried to justify herself but the look in her mothers eyes made her fall silent. They clearly had bigger things to discuss.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Jane watched them having what looked like a rather heated discussion outside. What could possibly warrant them going out of their way this much to make sure she didn’t listen in? Jane’s heart sank. She knew there had to be a catch. Someone like River wasn’t just single, no strings attached… This had been a mistake after all. Things had been going far too well. She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself and not let her disappointment get to her too much. For a moment she had actually believed that there was something there, some sort of weird and wonderful connection that she had never felt with anyone else. She always fell for the unattainable ones. She decided it would be best to just leave it at that, not drag this out longer and be disappointed even more. She downed the rest of her drink and to to her feet just as River returned to the table.</p><p>“I’m so sorry about that.“ River apologised but Jane didn't want to hear about it.</p><p>“It’s fine.“ She waved it off. “I should be going.“</p><p>“But why, we were having such a good time…“ River’s face fell with disappointment and Jane almost felt bad for a second but she told herself she had to look after her own feelings first. She couldn’t always put others first and then get hurt herself.</p><p>“No really, it’s fine. It’s been nice but… you clearly have some things going on and I…I only just started working here, I think this was a bad idea. Sorry. You’re amazing. You’ve been so nice and you’re such an incredible surgeon and… you’re really hot. And I… I don’t want to get my heart broken. So…“ She started rambling.</p><p>“Please stay. I’m so sorry, we won’t get interrupted again, I…“ River reached for her hand to stop her from going but Jane pulled away.</p><p>“You two clearly have things to sort out still so…“</p><p>“What, me and Amy? No, you’ve got the wrong end of the stick, completely, Amy is not, she’s… you wouldn’t believe me if I told you, she…“ River’s eyes widened in shock as she realised the misunderstanding. She almost wanted to laugh, one day when the Doctor had her memories back, she would be utterly mortified by this but not now. Now, Jane appeared genuinely upset.</p><p>“No need to explain, really.“ She waved it off. “Enjoy the rest of your evening. Thank you for the drink.“ She turned and walked away, managing well enough to keep her composure until she’d left the bar.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“You're home late.“ Yaz called from the lounge when Jane closed the front door of the flat quietly, assuming her roommate would be asleep by now.</p><p>“Yeah…“ Jane half smiled in greeting as she walked into the living area and dropped her rucksack on the coffee table.</p><p>“Did you go out or something?“ Yaz asked, she was in her pyjamas already just browsing Netflix, it seemed like she had waited up for her. Jane instantly felt bad, she knew her friend had been on a late shift and was probably tired.</p><p>“Went for a drink…“ She answered briefly and hoped she would leave it at that.</p><p>“Oh, did you?“ Yaz was genuinely surprised, that wasn’t like her at all. Since living with this version of the Doctor, she had gotten to know Jane as a somewhat socially awkward but lovable and kind friend. She kept to herself, still very private as the Doctor had always been. It was save to say they wouldn’t be having any wild house parties. She was intensely focused on her job and doing well at it. Now, Yaz couldn’t help but notice that something was bothering her. “Is everything alright?“</p><p>“Yeah, fine…“ Jane waved it off.</p><p>“You don’t look fine.“ Yaz retorted sitting up properly, worried that something had happened. When they had agreed to this course of action, Yaz had been tasked with looking after her here and she intended to do just that, even if she didn’t know what exactly she was meant to look out for.</p><p>“It’s silly, forget it.“ Jane shook her head. “I’m just gonna go to bed…“</p><p>“No, come on, tell me.“ Yaz insisted. “What happened?“</p><p>“It’s just…“ Jane took a deep breath. “I had such a good day, brilliant day, actually, we saved this guy who’d impaired himself on a fence post, like an actual fence post sticking out of his chest. And we saved him. And then I got asked out and you know me, I wasn’t going to go.“ She laughed at the irony of it. She should have just played it save as usual. “But… she just… wouldn’t take no for an answer. And she’s amazing and I have no idea why she wanted to go out with <em>me</em> in the first place but there we were and we had such a <em>great</em> time and…“ She broke off.</p><p>“And what? That sounds like you had a great time.“ Yaz expression softened a little, it seemed as thought she was fretting over nothing.</p><p>“We got interrupted by… I don’t even know what she is to her but they were all hush hush and walked off and I just know there is something going on and I can’t, I just can’t do that, I can’t have my heart broken…“ Jane shook her head vehemently and Yaz gave her a kind smile.</p><p>“It was one drink, you don’t have to marry her, no need to speak of heart break just yet when you haven’t even started…“</p><p>“I just can’t do it, not even one drink, I shouldn’t have gone. Look at me, I’m a mess already!“ Jane exclaimed, actual tears coming to her eyes.</p><p>“But why? You’ve only just met her…“ Yaz stood up genuinely concerned now. That wasn’t a normal reaction to going out for a drink with someone and things not working out. Nobody got this invested over one drink.</p><p>“I don’t know. I just don’t know what it is about her. I didn’t want to get my hopes up but then…“ Jane knew she wasn’t making sense, she couldn’t figure it out herself. She shouldn’t be having these feelings for someone she barely knew. What was wrong with her?</p><p>“Who is she?“ Yaz asked softly, trying to make sense of things. She reached for Jane’s hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze.</p><p>“Does it really matter?“ Jane mumbled wiping her tears away in embarrassment.</p><p>“Well, she must be something else if she’s turned your head like this…“ Yaz half-smiled.</p><p>“She’s just… one of the surgeons as work…“</p><p>“Surgeon, huh? They’re too much work, all that ego, not worth the effort.“ She tried to cheer her up and pulled her into a consoling hug.</p><p>“It didn’t feel like hard work…“ Jane mumbled resting her head on her shoulder. “It felt like I was, I don’t know… Like we knew each other already… But we don’t. I’m pretty sure I’d remember someone called River, not exactly a common name…“ She mused and Yaz froze for a second as the penny dropped. She had to stop herself from bursting out laughing, reminding herself that Jane was not the Doctor now. She didn’t remember any of them, so as amusing as it looked from the outside, Jane’s feelings of hurt and confusion where real. Clearly, not being able to work out why she felt attracted to her own wife was doing a number on her head.</p><p>“Is it possible you misread the situation?“ Yaz asked softly, knowing full well that it had to have been an awful misunderstanding. She felt terrible for both River and the Doctor, for having been split up like this. She couldn’t blame River for trying to reconnect with her. After all, her memories and feelings hadn’t changed but she had become a total stranger to her wife.</p><p>“It’s fine, Yaz, you don’t have to try and make me feel better… I’m just gonna go to bed. I’m on a long day again tomorrow…“ Jane pulled away from her. “Sleep well.“ She mumbled and made her way to her room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Looking for a Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Sorry I've been really slow with this chapter, been really preoccupied with my new job but finally managed to finish this today. Things are going to start kicking off as more familiar faces turn up. Hope you enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: Looking for a Doctor</strong>
</p><p>“Are you leading or am I?“</p><p>“Is that a serious question?“ River smirked as she twirled her and pulled her close again. Jane chuckled and allowed herself to be lead across the dance floor. Couples around them swayed to the music and River was keeping them in perfect time.</p><p>“I love a good masked ball.“ Jane mused looking around, the costumes, the colours, the grand hall around them. Something out of a Victorian novel, if it wasn’t for the aliens… It was a very exclusive party, giants of intergalactic industry partying in style. River had snuck them in. Of course, she wouldn’t miss out on such a delight. The food had been excellent, she had had a fascinating conversation with the president of a little planet in the Beta Sagittarii system, and now the dancing. She wasn’t sure if it was the twirling or River’s proximity but Jane’s head was spinning.</p><p>“Good date?“ River asked with a wink. She was wearing a feathered mask around her eyes that matched her red and orange gown reminiscent of a phoenix. Of course she had had to go for the big look. Jane was wearing a blue suit with a light grey coat thrown over it. She wasn’t one for big dresses. She felt more comfortable like this, almost as if it was force of habit. She had justified the outfit by insisting it represented the shades of the sky.</p><p>“Certainly ranks up there as far as dates go.“ She admitted with a grin.</p><p>“You know if you’re bored, we can get out of here, there are plenty of private rooms…“ River leaned close and whispered to her ear as she allowed her hand to slip a little lower on her back.</p><p>“You do make a good case…“ Jane tilted her head up a little, River’s red lips so close and kissable… Suddenly the door to the ball room flew open with a crash. They looked around surprised, there was a commotion, some people screamed. A troop of men in riot gear stormed the room, rifles raised.</p><p>“Nobody move!“ A man at the front shouted. “No-one needs to get hurt if you cooperate! We are here to arrest a criminal.“ There were confused murmurs, some shouts that they had come to the wrong place, but the soldier carried on. “Has anyone seen this person?“ He engaged a holoprojector and threw it onto the floor. It started projecting a row of faces into the air, high above their heads, visible for everyone. A grey haired old man, a slightly younger one with dark hair… several more of various ages, shapes and sizes.</p><p>“Sweetie, I think it’s time to leave…“ River grabbed firm hold of her hand. Jane watched the row of faces flickering through the air. These ones were a fair bit younger now, tall, handsome, floppy hair, then old again with pretty impressive eyebrows. “My love, I mean right now.“ River breathed but Jane was too transfixed to move, when suddenly her own face was projected into the air. Her breath stalled.</p><p>“What?!“ She gasped and suddenly, hundreds of eyes were on her, the small mask across her eyes didn’t do much to hide her identity and her hair was an absolutely give away.</p><p>“Right now, Doctor!“ River grabbed her hand and pulled her along as she pulled a laser gun from a holster strapped to her thigh. She turned and took a few shots at the guards that ran after them. “Quickly, we’re parked next door!“ They ducked several laser blasts as they ran for the exit.</p><p> </p><p>Jane awoke with a start, her heart beating fast and her breathing laboured. She felt sticky with sweat and threw her covers of her as she slowly realised she had been dreaming. “I guess that’s what you get for reading Star Trek fanfiction before bed…“ She huffed to herself rubbing her face as she sat up. She picked up her phone from the nightstand to check the time, her alarm hadn’t even gone off yet. Half an hour wasn’t really worth going back to sleep for so she decided to get up. She swung her legs out of bed and sat for a moment burying her face in her hands catching her breath. She wanted to laugh at the weird sci-fi adventure her brain had cooked up but somehow she couldn’t. She still felt like she needed to run, her heart was beating fast. Somehow it had felt too real. She took a deep breath and rubbed her face as the feelings slowly faded. River. Her date for a masked ball aboard an alien space ship… Jane shook her head to herself, halfway between laughing and crying. God, she really had fallen hard for that woman.</p><p>“Get it together, Dr. Smith.“ Jane huffed to got to her feet. She picked up her dressing gown from the back of the door and wandered out into the hall towards the bathroom.</p><p>——</p><p>Jane ran her hand through her hair and pulled her scarf off. She stood in line at the Costa Coffee in the foyer of Royal Hope. She had got to work early and decided to treat herself to a proper coffee, rather than the staffroom home blend.</p><p>“Caramel Latte, please.“ She smiled at the barista when it was her turn.</p><p>“All that sugar, you should know better.“ A voice sounded behind her. Jane tensed up as she passed over her money before looking around. River shrugged off her coat and gave her a smile as she came up behind her. “Flat White please.“ She said to the boy behind the counter. </p><p>“That’s a bit boring.“ Jane commented as she made her way to the end of the bar to wait for her drink.</p><p>“That’s the least boring thing about me.“ River winked at her and paid for her drink.</p><p>“I can imagine that.“ Jane gave a little smile.</p><p>“About last night…“ She walked over to join her.</p><p>“Yeah let’s not talk about that.“ Jane shook her head without looking at her, instead she absentmindedly watched the barista make her coffee.</p><p>“I was hoping you would let me explain…“ River tried again but Jane wasn’t interested.</p><p>“Nothing to explain. None of my business.“ She shrugged. Just then, the barista handed over her coffee, perfect timing. “Thanks.“</p><p>“Jane…“ River placed her hand on her shoulder to draw her attention and Jane shrugged her off.</p><p>“Really, it’s fine.“ She turned to leave. She couldn’t bare talking to her any longer. If she let her explain, she would most likely buy any excuse. It would make perfect sense and she would <em>want</em> to believe it. She couldn’t let herself fall for her any more than she already had and only to have her heart broken in the end. She wasn’t sure why, but somehow she knew if this woman broke her heart, it would most definitely break all of her. She just couldn’t take that risk.</p><p>“Can’t we just… talk?“ River suggested, almost pleading now.</p><p>“No, I think it would be better if we don’t. I think it would be better if we kept a professional distance.. Ms Song.“ She gave her a thin smile over her shoulder and made her way out of the cafe. River watched her, her words of protest catching in her throat. What was there to say?</p><p>Jane felt her eyes on her when she left but she strayed strong and didn’t turn back. She made her way through the foyer and headed in the direction of the Emergency Department.</p><p>“Somebody help, we need a doctor!“ Jane looked up from her coffee as she heard calls up ahead. Instantly she started running as a small crowd gathered.</p><p>“What’s going on?“ She asked as she pushed through the onlookers. Her eyes immediately fell on a petite brunette woman, who pressed her hand to her stomach, blood seeping through her clothes. She was being carried by a second woman who she clung on to for dear life. She couldn’t make out the other woman’s face as she was wearing a veil. She looked up at Jane and seemed to freeze up for a moment as the doctor reached out to check the injured woman’s pulse. “I’m a doctor, I can help, what happened?“ Jane asked quickly to try and put her at ease, she tried not to get unsettled by being unable to see her face. She just assumed she had a good reason for wearing it. They saw all sorts in here.</p><p>Madame Vastra stared at the Doctor, recognising her instantly of course, she couldn’t help but be shocked at the complete lack of recognition on her part. Of course that was the point of the chameleon arch but Vastra hadn’t expected it to hit home quite as much. She had been looking for River Song but of course she should have expected to find her here, too.</p><p>“She’s been shot.“ Vastra managed to say at last. Jane nodded and looked around to see she wasn’t the only medical person to have responded to the call for help, a nurse was just wheeling up a gurney. The brunette winced in pain, her breathing was shallow and her head flopped against the other woman’s shoulder. She seemed about to pass out.</p><p>“Can you put her down?“ Jane asked gently. “What’s your name, love?“</p><p>“Jenny…“ Jenny Flint answered weakly, she felt cold and dizzy. She could barely make out the people around her. She was only mildly aware of her wife putting her down on a bed.</p><p>“Alright Jenny, do you know where you are?“ Jane carried on as she lifted up her shirt to reveal what seemed to be gun shot wounds.</p><p>“Doctor…“ Jenny whispered recognising her, she managed a weak smile, feeling safer already.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m a doctor, we’re gonna fix you right up.“ Jane reassured her, just as her eyes fluttered shut. “We need to get her inside.“ She directed the nurse. “And you are?“ She turned back to the other woman as they wheeled the gurney inside the ED.</p><p>“I’m… her wife.“ Vastra answered, unsure about how much she could reveal to the Doctor when she was like this.</p><p>“Right, okay and your name?“ Jane pressed on, she placed her hand to Jenny’s neck to make sure she had a pulse.</p><p>“I need to speak to Professor Song…“ Vastra tried to avoid the question. River had to be here somewhere, that was the plan.</p><p>“Uhh… you mean River Song?“ Jane frowned, a little confused.</p><p>“Yes.“ Vastra nodded.</p><p>“I didn’t realise she was a professor… how do you… know her?“ Jane couldn’t stop herself from asking. Yes, it wasn’t medically relevant but she couldn’t help it. Something about this couple struck her as incredibly odd. Just turning up at the hospital out of thin air, their strange clothes, knowing River…</p><p>“What’s this, Dr Smith?“ Martha joined them halfway down the corridor.</p><p>“Multiple gunshot wounds.“ Jane directed her attention to the ED consultant, reminding herself of her priorities.</p><p>“I can take it from here. You get changed, you haven’t even started.“ Martha said accessing the situation and eyeing the coffee Jane was still carrying. She briefly glanced at Vastra who breathed a sigh of relief recognising her. She remained silent for the time being.</p><p>“But…“ Jane wanted to protest. Surely the consultant could do with her help and she had been there from the beginning, but Martha didn’t pay her any further attention. She was moving on already.</p><p>“Someone call Ms. Song, we might need a surgeon on this.“ Martha said to a nurse as they wheeled off to resus 1, leaving Jane behind.</p><p>——</p><p>“Ms Song.“</p><p>“I’m not even here yet, Shirley.“ River groaned as she walked past the nurses station towards her office. She hadn’t exactly had the best start to the day and she wasn’t quite ready to face whatever issue was being thrown her way now. She took a sip of her coffee.</p><p>“The ED just called up, they need you.“ The nurse gave her an apologetic smile and River rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Of course they did… fortunately I’m not on trauma call today.“ River shrugged and was going to carry on to her office.</p><p>“They asked for you personally.“ The nurse called after her and River stopped, taking a deep breath of annoyance.</p><p>“Who did?“ She asked looking around, allowing herself a moment of hope that Jane might have changed her mind about talking to her.</p><p>“Dr. Jones.“ Shirley answered and River sighed.</p><p>“Right…“ She tried to hide her disappointment but she knew Martha wouldn't call her down for nothing. “Can I at least drop off my coat?“</p><p>——</p><p>“How can I help?“ Jane hurried into Resus 1 as soon as she’d thrown some scrubs on. Her eyes fell on the veiled woman who stood by the foot of the gurney watching in silence. Jane didn’t comment but it wasn’t like Martha at all to allow family in, particularly during a trauma. Martha caught her confused expression but didn’t comment. Instead she went over the medical information.</p><p>“Three gunshot wounds, two of them through and through, third bullet must be inside still. Get the portable ultra sound.“ She directed as she pulled the guide wire from the central line she had just placed. “Two units of blood.“</p><p>“Will she be okay?“ Vastra asked full of concern.</p><p>“She will most likely need surgery.“ Jane said calmly as she squeezed the ultra should liquid onto the woman’s stomach.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> “But she appears </span>pretty stable for now.“ She glanced at her vital signs on the monitor. </p><p>“Is Song on her way?“ Martha looked at the nurse who had called up and she nodded.</p><p>“There is free fluid in the abdomen.“ Jane stated as she ran the ultrasound head over her stomach, staying clear of the actual entrance wounds. “What happened?“ She turned to the woman in the veil, this whole thing seemed incredibly odd. They didn’t really get many gun shot wounds around here, particularly ones where they came in on their own account without police chasing after them.</p><p>“Focus on the medicine for now, Dr. Smith.“ Martha interrupted her somewhat more sharply than she was used to. Jane looked around at her taken aback but she didn’t get the opportunity to comment as she was interrupted by River’s arrival.</p><p>“What’s going on here? Why was I…“ River stopped mid sentence when she recognised Vastra who turned quickly to greet her. She looked past her and realised Jenny was unconscious on the table and bleeding. River exchanged a quick look with Martha who just said:</p><p>“They just came in, she needs surgery, will you take her up?“</p><p>“Of course. Will you…“ She looked back to Vastra and Martha nodded taking a few steps to the Silurian woman and put her hands to her shoulders easing her out of the way. River picked up the chart skimming it quickly. “Call up and tell them to push the surgery in theatre 2, I’m bringing up a trauma instead.“ She directed the nurse who rushed to the phone on the wall. River took Vastra’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “She’ll be fine.“ She assured her and then helped the nurses push up the sides of the bed and wheel her out of the room towards the elevators.</p><p>Jane felt utterly confused just looking on. What was going on? Did they all know each other? And how? Was she missing something. She briefly caught River’s eyes as they wheeled past her, there was no trace of the discomfort between them, she was all business, focused on the task at hand. Martha meanwhile lead the other woman away, leaving Jane alone in the resus room wondering what was going on around her. She pulled off her gloves and apron and slowly stepped outside. River disappeared into the elevator with the patient, Jane spotted Martha showing the other woman into her office. Without thinking too much about it, she decided to follow them.</p><p>The door wasn’t quite closed, Jane looked around, there was nobody about so she took a seat outside the office in the chair provided for waiting. She pretended to be reading a chart when in fact, she was trying to make out the voices inside. She didn’t know why. She wasn’t usually a nosy person but she felt an overwhelming desire to learn what was going on. None of this made sense and yet she felt like the answer was just at the tip of her tongue.</p><p>“I don’t doubt her, not after everything we have been through but there was one thing Professor Song said at Demon’s Run…“</p><p>Jane groaned as pain suddenly shot through her skull like lightning.</p><p>
  <em>“I couldn’t have prevented this.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You could have tried.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And so, my love, could you.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You think I wanted this. I didn’t do this. This wasn’t me.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This was exactly you. All this. All of it. You make them so afraid. When you began all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you’d become this? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name. Doctor. The word for wise man and healer throughout the universe… We get that word from you, you know. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean?“</em>
</p><p>Jane’s head was spinning. She buried her face in her hands, the pain blinding her as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing. Was she hallucinating? Had her overactive imagination finally snapped? Was it a memory? The image of River Song was prominent and clear as everything else faded away. She was trying to hold on to it, to the words but the slipped away as quickly as they had flashed through her mind.</p><p>“So what if she finally did go too far, what if…“ The mystery woman’s voice seemed to come from very far away.</p><p>“I know you’re worried about your wife but we can’t start doubting her now.“ Martha’s voice was firm.</p><p>“Are you okay?“ A hand on Jane’s shoulder pulled her from her confusing thoughts, she jumped, her eyes shooting up. For a moment she was sure the young man in front of her was wearing a centurion’s outfit. Was it Halloween already? She blinked twice before she realised he was wearing a nurse’s uniform.</p><p>“Yeah, uhh… fine, I just…“ She jumped to her feet. She didn’t want the ED consultant to leave her office and find her here. She was unsteady on her feet and he reached out to hold her up.</p><p>“Maybe sit back down…“ He suggested gently but she shook her head.</p><p>“Sorry, who are you?“ She stared at him confused.</p><p>“Ah… ugh… Rory… Williams. I’ve not been working here long, I don’t think we’ve met.“ He answered quickly. He could tell immediately that something was wrong with the Doctor.</p><p>“Right…“ Jane mumbled, trying to recall what she had just been thinking about. What it was that was making her heart race, her stomach turn and seemingly splitting her head in two.</p><p>“Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it…“ Rory said gently and started leading her down the corridor towards the staff room, looping his arm around her back.</p><p>“Probably low blood sugar, haven’t eaten yet…“ Jane gave an automatic response.</p><p>——</p><p>“Will she be okay?“ Was the first thing Vastra asked as she entered the room Jenny had been put up in after her surgery. River looked up and gave her a reassuring smile.</p><p>“She will be perfectly fine, repaired all the damage, she just needs to come out of sedation.“ River explained hanging up the chart at the end of the bed. She nodded to Martha who was lingering in the doorway after showing her upstairs. River would take it from here. “Will you excuse us for a minute?“ She smiled at the nurse that was recording Jenny’s vitals.</p><p>“Of course, if you need anything, just use the buzzer.“ She smiled at Vastra who nodded. River waited for the nurse and Martha to depart, then pulled the blinds down. She had made sure they put her in a single room for some privacy.</p><p>“What happened Madam Vastra?“ River turned back to her, as Vastra lifted her vail.</p><p>“We did what you said, we sought out the Shadow Proclamation. They were easy enough to find… we cited back their own regulations at them, we demanded a list of the charges, diplomatically of course…“ Vasta began to explain.</p><p>“Did you get it.“ River asked almost too quickly. She didn’t want to seem insensitive but she needed to know if they were making headway.</p><p>“Yes.“ Vastra nodded. “They just didn’t want us leaving with it.“ She took a couple of steps closer to the bed, looking at Jenny.</p><p>“So you…“</p><p>“Ran. Not very well it seems. But we made it out. At some cost.“ She took her wife’s hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.</p><p>“She will be okay.“ River reassured her softly, placing her hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Are you sure?“ Vastra asked without looking at her.</p><p>“That she will be okay? Of course I am, I…“ River was slightly confused by her question but she was interrupted.</p><p>“Are you sure that the Doctor is not guilty.“ Vastra looked around.</p><p>“What? Of course, you know that, she’s not…“ River was taken aback, that question was the last thing she would have expected.</p><p>“Do you really think every law enforcement agency in the galaxy is wrong about this?“ Vastra pressed on and River felt her heart sink. She could hardly blame her. Her wife had just been gravely injured, Vastra was probably not thinking straight and looking for something or someone to blame.</p><p>“They have to be.“ River replied calmly. “She’s being set up.“ She watched Vastra pull something from the inside of her dress.</p><p>“I really hope you’re right because if you’re not…“ She handed over a data chip. “You might be married to the single most dangerous person in the universe.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Good Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! Thank you for your lovely comments, I had a bit of a writing slump last week but feeling much better now as I'm getting used to my new job and I'm really happy I managed to finish this next chapter a bit quicker! Hope you enjoy it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4: A Good Person</strong>
</p><p>“How about you have a seat and I’ll grab you some glucose.“ Rory helped Jane onto the sofa. She didn’t protest, she had a splitting headache.</p><p>“I’ll be fine in a minute.“ Jane took a deep breath, the nausea had passed. “Maybe just some paracetamol for this headache and I’ll be okay…“</p><p>“What happened?“ Rory asked sensing that this was no ordinary headache. He had watched her sitting outside the consultant’s office, then suddenly bending over in pain out of nowhere.</p><p>“I don’t even know, must have just been a funny turn… I don’t even know how to describe it.“ Jane shook her head and shrugged.</p><p>“Try?“ Rory walked over to his locker, he always kept some painkillers in his bag.</p><p>“It was like… my brain suddenly lit up, I think I was… I don’t know… hallucinating? Maybe? Maybe like a regional seizure or… But then it was gone…“ Jane mused, trying to put the pieces together but the harder she tried, the more things slipped away. She gave him a grateful smile as he handed her the tablets.</p><p>“What did you see?“ He asked sitting down next to her.</p><p>“You know what, I don’t even remember now… maybe I’m making it up. Could be a migraine coming on, messing with my field of vision…“ She was utterly confused. She tried her best to remember what she had seen but she couldn’t, it was all gone. Just an unsettling feeling remained. “Do you think I should get a head CT?“ All sorts of delightful conditions ranging from minor stroke to brain tumour came to mind.</p><p>“Maybe hold off on the expensive tests for now…“ Rory placed his hand on her shoulder with a reassuring smile. They had discussed that this might happen; that memories, experiences might bleed through if triggered by something. What was most important was that it didn’t unsettle her new identity, that she carried on. He’d needed to let the others know that this had happened, and much sooner than anyone had expected.</p><p>“Rory?“ A nurse stuck her head into the staff room. “Your wife’s here looking for you.“</p><p>“Oh, right, just tell her I’m busy, I’ll be there as soon as I…“ Rory replied looked up, this was hardly the time.</p><p>“Not <em>as soon as I,</em> stupid face, we haven’t got time for this.“ Amy pushed past the nurse who chuckled in amusement and left them to it. “Oh, sorry!“ Amy stopped by the door when she spotted Jane.</p><p>“Bit busy here, Amy.“ Rory rolled his eyes at her gesturing to Jane who stared at Amy in shock. She recognised her instantly of course, she had agonised so much over seeing her and River together, she would probably never forget her face. And now she felt a wave of guilt crashing over her. He looked from Amy to Rory and back again. She really had gotten the wrong end of the stick. She suddenly felt deeply embarrassed.</p><p>“You are…“ Jane started to say and Amy smiled.</p><p>“Amy, remember? We met the other day. Friend of River’s. So you’ve had the joy of meeting my ball and chain.“ She lingered in the doorway awkwardly.</p><p>“Thanks for that…“ Rory huffed.</p><p>“Are you okay? Is she okay, Rory? What are you doing?“ Amy frowned, a little worried now. Rory looked concerned and the Doctor looked as if she had seen a ghost.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, really, I feel much better, I really need to actually get to work.“ Jane said quickly, almost as if she was only coming to that realisation now.</p><p>“Are you sure about that?“ Rory ask, still full of concern.</p><p>“Yeah, really, much better, I really don’t know what came over me earlier…“ Jane stood, feeling incredibly awkward. She was fine, she didn’t need this fuss. She also didn’t want to stay in this conversation any longer, feeling incredibly uncomfortable even looking at Amy. So River had been right, she had jumped to all the wrong conclusions just because she had found it so hard to believe that River was actually interested in her. She really should have given her the opportunity to explain. She had to apologise to her. She had given her the cold shoulder for no reason, in spite of her own feelings. “I need to get to work. Thanks for your help. See you guys soon.“ She gave an awkward wave as she pushed past Amy and out of the door, heading for the nurses station.</p><p>“What happened? Is she okay?“ Amy asked when she was out of earshot and Rory joined her at the door, watching Jane pick up a chart.</p><p>“I don’t know…“ He answered honestly. “She had an episode of some kind… perhaps a flashback… she was eavesdropping when Vastra and Martha were talking.“ He explained and Amy’s eyes widened in alarm.</p><p>“We have to keep her away from this.“ She said firmly.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me.“ Rory huffed and then asked, “Why are you here?“</p><p>“River called. She’s got a list of the charges,“ Amy answered, remembering the reason for her visit. “We need to go and see her.“ </p><p>——</p><p>That evening, Jane absentmindedly pulled her rucksack out of her locker. She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was just gone 7pm, her shift had ended and she had handed over her cases. The day had gone by in a flash, the ED had been incredibly busy and Dr. Jones had been preoccupied for most of the day, adding to their workload. Jane had barely had the opportunity to stop and think and work through this morning’s events but she did now. She glanced at the clock again. With any luck River would just be finishing her shift as well, if she hurried she would be able to catch her. She hesitated for a moment, feeling nervous and self-conscious. She knew she hadn’t been fair on River, cutting off her attempts to explain. She knew she had to apologise, sooner rather than later, and she knew it wouldn’t get any easier if she put it off.</p><p>“Jane, are you on tonight?“ Abby grinned at her friend as she came into the staff room to drop her bag off. She was running a little late for the night shift.</p><p>“Nah, just heading off.“ Jane answered shouldering her rucksack.</p><p>“So how did that date go?“ She asked curious as she hadn’t seen her since last night.</p><p>“It’s…uhh… a bit complicated.“ The Doctor answered running her hand through her hair.</p><p>“Nooo… You didn’t mess things up already.“ Abby exclaimed crossing the room to get to her locker.</p><p>“I didn’t! It all went very well, we had a great time!“ Jane retorted defensively. “And then…“</p><p>“And then?“ Abby raised her eyebrows at her, prepared for the worst.</p><p>“I sort of, drew all there wrong conclusions, so…“ Jane averted her eyes in embarrassment.</p><p>“And ruined it.“ The nurse sighed returning to her previous statement.</p><p>“Kinda… but I think if I just talk to her… she wanted to talk this morning and I cut her off…“ Jane explained in a small voice.</p><p>“You cut off Ms Song, wow, I would pay good money to see that.“ Abby couldn’t help but be a little impressed.</p><p>“Shut up, it wasn’t like that. I just… said it would be best to keep a professional distance.“ Jane groaned, annoyed with herself more than anything else. It would take some grovelling to back paddle from that.</p><p>“So what now?“ Abby closed her locker and attached her name tag to her scrubs.</p><p>“Now, I’ve realised that I made a terrible mistake and really should have let her explain and made a proper arse of myself.“ The doctor sighed with a shrug.</p><p>“Well, I guess so long as you know you did.“ The nurse chuckled. “So what are you going to do?“</p><p>“I thought I would start by apologising.“ Jane mumbled as they walked to the door.</p><p>“Solid first play.“ Abby nodded approvingly.</p><p>“Maybe offer to buy her a dinner to say sorry, ask to start again?“</p><p>“Providing you haven’t really messed things up and she’ll give you another chance.“ Abby pointed out as they walked out onto the corridor.</p><p>“Why do you have to say that and make me nervous now? I hadn’t even considered that possibility.“ Jane exclaimed feeling her heart sink. River had been so sweet and accommodating with her, she hadn’t even considered the possibility that maybe her rebuke had made her reconsider. </p><p>“I’m sure she will be very happy to hear you wanting to try again.“ Abby grinned realising this probably wasn’t the right time to tease her. “So when are you planning on doing that?“</p><p>“Well, right now…“ Jane gestured in the direction of the elevators. “But you’re keeping me and making me nervous.“</p><p>“Then you better ignore me and get going.“ Abby chuckled. “Did you at least get a snog last night?“</p><p>“I wish.“ Jane huffed. “She’s such a tease as well…“</p><p>“Is she now. Somehow, I can imagine that.“ The nurse smirked. “Now get going so you don’t miss her, I’m late for hand over.“ She waved goodbye to her friend and made her way to the nurses station while Jane headed to the elevators.</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Smith, isn’t it? Can I help you?“ The charge nurse greeted Jane as she stepped onto the surgical floor.</p><p>“Ahh… yes, I’m looking for Ms Song, I thought she’d be finishing right about now…“ Jane smiled at her, having a scan around the ward.</p><p>“She left early today, a personal matter.“ The nurse answered pleasantly, not thinking much of her query.</p><p>“Oh.“ Jane tried her best to mask her disappointed as she stepped closer. “Will she be in tomorrow?“</p><p>“She’s got a couple of days off now, then she’s back on a long night Friday.“ The nurse answered, eyeing the rota on the wall.</p><p>“Right…“ Jane looked around unsure of what to do. “Do you… maybe have her number?“ She asked before she could get too self conscious about it.</p><p>“I’m not sure Ms Song would be happy for me to…“</p><p>“It’s about a patient, it’s important, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. I’ll take full responsibility.“ Jane carried on quickly, it was a white lie, surely. Surely River wouldn’t mind her having her number, would she? She wasn’t sure she’d be able to wait till Friday to talk to her, plus she was on the day shift and would hardly have the opportunity. “Please?“</p><p>“Fine but on your head be it.“ She gave her a small smile and went to the computer to pull up the staff emergency contact details. She scribbled down a number on a piece of paper and handed it over.</p><p>“Thank you so much.“ Jane smiled broadly as she pushed the paper into her pocket.</p><p>“Don’t get me in trouble!“ The nurse warned her and Jane put her hands up defensively.</p><p>“I’ll try not to. Thanks again.“ She promised and turned to leave, only to reconsider. “Oh one more thing… the gun shot victim Ms Song operated on this morning… I treated them in the ED, how are they doing?“ She couldn’t help but ask.</p><p>“Very well considering, no major organ damage as I understand it. They’re over in side room 2 if you want to check on them.“ The nurse answered.</p><p>“Thanks!“ Jane smiled and headed to the side room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi. I hope you don’t mind, I just wanted to check in on you before going home.“ Jane gave them a warm smile as walked in. Vastra was quick to lower her veil, having kept her back to the door on purpose. She looked around as Jane stepped closer. On the bed, Jenny gave her a weak smile, she was looking rather pale still but seemed to be alert and comfortable. “How are you doing?“ Jane asked her as she picked up the chart at the end of the bed and skimmed over the notes.</p><p>“Much better. Thank you for your help.“ Jenny smiled.</p><p>“I didn’t really do much.“ Jane chuckled which was true but she still felt a certain sense of responsibility as she had brought her in. “I’m glad you’re doing better, the surgery seems to have gone very well. You just need to take it easy now.“ She put the chart back down. “Did you… has anyone come to speak to you about what happened? The police or… hopefully they can catch whoever did this to you.“ She asked curious as well as concerned about what had brought them here.</p><p>“Oh no.“ Jenny shook her head.</p><p>“We don’t want to talk to anyone.“ Vastra got to her feet taking a protective step towards her wife.</p><p>“You won’t get in trouble, you’re the victim here, you don’t have anything to be afraid of…“ Jane tried to reason, she didn’t understand their reluctance to share what had happened. She was curious of course but there was also the matter of having the shooter still at large.</p><p>“Really, we just want to be out of your hair.“ Vastra said firmly. Jane looked to Jenny, sensing she might get further talking to her. Did they perhaps have something to hide?</p><p>“It’s really important that you talk about what happened, for your own recovery too, you need to work through the trauma to be able to…“ She started explaining.</p><p>“There is nothing to talk about, I’m fine.“ Jenny retorted softly.</p><p>“I think it would be best for her to get some rest now.“ Vastra cut in.</p><p>“Right, yes of course…“ Jane realised she’d pushed too much. It was none of her business, she wasn’t even her patient anymore. “Sorry. Yes, get some rest.“ She managed a smile and quickly made her way to the door.</p><p>“Doctor.“ Vastra turned around to look after her and Jane looked back, lingering by the door.</p><p>“Yes?“</p><p>“Do you believe good people are capable of bad things?“ Vastra asked and Jane frowned, considering the question for a moment, trying to work out what it might relate to.</p><p>“I think anyone is capable of anything, under the right circumstances.“ She answered truthfully after a moment’s consideration. She frowned. What was the purpose of this question?</p><p>“That’s what I was worried about…“ Vastra couldn’t help but chuckle a little. It was so strange looking at her now, far from the person they all knew, but still someone just a variation of their Doctor. With the same moral compass, the same convictions, her answer rang true.</p><p>“Are you sure there is nothing you want to talk about?“ Jane had to ask again.</p><p>“No. Thank you, for checking in.“ Vastra replied.</p><p>“Of course.“</p><p>——</p><p>Jane beeped her Oyster Card and the barrier swung open. It was getting late and the evening rush of commuters had long passed. She took the escalator to the lower level of the tube station as she pulled the note the nurse had given her from her pocket. Would calling her be a bit forward at this time of night? Probably better just to text… She unlocked her phone and added her number to her contacts. A train just pulled into the station as she got to the platform. Instead of getting on, along with the other waiting passengers, she went to sit on one of the newly vacated benches and started typing.</p><p>
  <em>Hi, it’s Jane, I hope you don’t mind that I asked for your number on the ward. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I was being a total arse, totally overthinking and jumping to stupid conclusions. I was really hoping we could talk.</em>
</p><p>She pressed send before she could agonise over whether or not she had expressed herself well enough. She cradled her phone in her lap and leaned back, resting her head against the cold tiled wall as she watched another underground run through the station. Her feelings were all over the place. She was so annoyed with herself for creating this mess for herself. Things had been going so well and she just hadn’t been able to just accept that. She had to overthink and second-guess everything. Was her self esteem really so low that she didn’t believe River might be interested in her? Apparently so. She had so desperately been looking for the catch that she made one up. Jane jumped when her phone suddenly buzzed.</p><p>
  <em>It’s okay, don’t worry about it.</em>
</p><p>She breathed a sigh of relief. That wasn’t such a bad response, was it?</p><p>
  <em>Maybe we could meet up, try again. How about dinner?</em>
</p><p>Jane felt very bold typing this, she quickly pressed send before she could overthink it too much and get self conscious.</p><p>
  <em>I’ve got a lot going on right now.</em>
</p><p>The message felt like a punch in the gut and even as she waited, there was no further explanation.</p><p>
  <em>Well, whenever you want, I’m around. :)</em>
</p><p>Jane groaned at herself for the lame arse response but she couldn’t think of anything else to say. It certainly sounded like she had missed her window. A woman like River probably didn’t do so well with rejection and was pissed off with her. Jane buried her face in her hands as she put her phone away. She knew she had no-one else to be blame but herself but that didn’t make her feel any better. In fact, it made her feel worse. Why did she always ruin things for herself? River was as close to her idea of a perfect woman as one could yet, and yet she’d found a way of pushing her away.</p><p>“Stupid, stupid, stupid!“ Jane mumbled to herself getting to her feet as the next tube pulled in.</p><p>——</p><p>“Just leave it at that.“ Amy advised taking her daughter’s phone off her. River didn’t say anything, she just felt incredibly guilty. She could only imagine how the Doctor was feeling right now.</p><p>“Do you not think that was a bit harsh?“ She mumbled.</p><p>“I really think it’s better if you keep away from her for the time being.“ Amy took hold of her daughter’s hand. Her heart was heavy, she empathised with her but there were bigger things to worry about. She reminded herself that this was only temporary. With any luck, the Doctor would be her old self soon and there would be no need for this back and for.</p><p>“She is surrounded by all of us, I’m not going to trigger her memories any more than any of you.“ River argued as she looked around the room. Graham and Ryan sat on the sofa, Yaz perched on the arm. Rory stood supportively next to his wife and daughter, while Martha and Mickey sat at the dining room table.</p><p>“It’s not us as people, it’s the information, it can’t be at the hospital.“ Rory pointed out, trying to reassure his daughter. He had recounted what had happened to the Doctor earlier and they had all agreed that they needed to be more careful.</p><p>“Well, it wasn’t exactly planned that Jenny and Vastra barged in like that.“ Martha sighed, it had been a very trying day for all of them.</p><p>“We just have to be more careful.“ Amy repeated, addressing the room but keeping her eyes on River. “The hospital has to be a safe place.“</p><p>“Alright fine. We watch from a distance, nothing more…“ River agreed, sensing she was overruled.</p><p>“I know this is hard for you.“ Amy gave her hand a squeeze. She hated seeing her daughter upset like this. She had been overjoyed when River had sought them out in Manhattan after they had all been convinced that their time travelling days had come to an end. Like all of the Doctor’s friends, they would never have let them down in their darkest hour, or passed up on the opportunity of seeing them again. But they had not been prepared for what came after. It was taking a toll on all of them and Amy knew it effected River more than anyone else.</p><p>“It’s hard for all of us. This situation, trying to figure out what she did…“ Martha pointed out. She had accepted a long time ago that her time travelling with the Doctor was over, she had moved on. Of course she couldn’t have turned down the plea for help but she couldn’t deny how it had turned their lives upside down again. She briefly glanced at her husband.</p><p>“She didn’t do anything!“ River shot back, suddenly angry. “You should know, any of you should know that!“ She couldn’t believe she would phrase it like that.</p><p>“Well, maybe we just don’t know her as well as you do.“ Martha retorted, annoyed.</p><p>“Clearly you don’t.“ River snapped, still feeling the hurt from having to shut the Doctor out. her emotions sought an outlet.</p><p>“Or maybe I’m not blindly in love believing every word out of the Doctor’s mouth.“ Martha rolled her eyes at her. She knew what it was like, falling for the Doctor, of course one would want to believe every word, every assurance.</p><p>“Everybody just calm down, fighting amongst ourselves won't do us or the Doctor any good.“ Yaz interrupted.</p><p>“The Doctor is our friend and we will help her, that is why we’re all here.“ Graham added, trying to defuse the situation.</p><p>“Well, I for one would really like to see some proof that we’re not wasting our time here, protecting the wrong person.“ Martha pointed out. She could tell she was butting heads with the others over this but she wasn’t someone how just blindly believed anything. A critical mind was nothing to be ashamed of and she felt she owed it to Jenny and Vastra to pose the question after what they had been through. “Let’s see the charges then.“</p><p>“The details aren’t important, we…“ River started but Martha stood her ground.</p><p>“No, I would very much like to see what it is the Doctor is meant to have done and your reasoning for why it wasn’t her. Really. As her wife you should know her better than anyone. Explain it to me. Spell it out. Cause innocent people are getting hurt trying to keep her safe.“ She shot back, getting to her feet.</p><p>“Fine.“ River snapped, squaring her jaw as she opened up her laptop on the table. She pulled the data disc Vastra had provided her with from her pocket and connected it to it. The screen transformed, it went black until neon green spots started appearing and numbers to go with them.</p><p>“What is this?“ Amy asked watching the space grow deeper as more and more green spots appeared arranging in clusters, and zooming out further and further. They all crowded around the laptop, watching the web expanding.</p><p>“Star systems?“ Martha frowned leaning closer, she looked up to River for confirmation who nodded:</p><p>“That’s all the planets where life has been wiped out by a Timelord identifying as the Doctor.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. No Good Deed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your lovely comments! They really keep me motivated, I'm so happy you're enjoying it as much as I am &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5: No Good Deed</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, obviously that can’t have been the Doctor.“ Amy exclaimed as the others remained silent, working through the initial shock.</p><p>“Obviously!“ River agreed and closed the laptop.</p><p>“Then who was it?“ Mickey asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.</p><p>“Well, there is another Timelord that has an axe to grind with the Doctor…“ Yaz pointed out after brief consideration.</p><p>“Didn’t the Doctor say he died on Gallifrey?“ Ryan wondered, trying to recall what the Doctor had told them about her face off with the Master.</p><p>“The Master?“ Martha raised her eyebrows, connecting the dots. She didn’t know much of the Doctor’s more recent adventures but she had made her own experiences with the other Timelord and had to admit that it would certainly be something she could see him doing. Providing he was still alive. “Is he still out there?“</p><p>“Could be a younger version of them…“ River mused. “Or he survived.“ She was certain that this was the only reasonable explanation. A species was easy to identify, a name had to be given. Particularly considering the Timelord nature, a face was no means of identification. The Master could be carrying out all sorts of heinous crimes calling themselves the Doctor and no-one would be the wiser unless they had met either of them before. It didn't exactly help that they were leaving no survivors, without witnesses and only staged evidence, they didn’t even know which version of the Master to look for.</p><p>“So you think a version of the Master is out there, wiping out civilisations, leaving evidence leading back to the Doctor?“ Martha asked, making sure she had understood correctly.</p><p>“Certainly sounds like something he’d do.“ Graham nodded, it certainly was plausible.</p><p>“Unless you can think of any other mass murdering Timelords?“ River said. It was the only thing that made sense. “Because it can’t have been the Doctor. For a start she wouldn’t be stupid enough to leave evidence.“ </p><p>“She can be a bit of an idiot…“ Amy had to point out, the Doctor was plenty clumsy to leave all sorts of traces. But of course she didn’t think her capable of this.</p><p>“But not a murderer.“ Rory finished his wife’s sentence just to clarify.</p><p>“And how are you going to prove that?“ Martha asked crossing her arms in front of her chest. She had to admit, she didn’t think the Doctor capable of crimes of this magnitude, particularly not deliberate ones. But proving that she was being set up would be difficult.</p><p>“The only way is tracking the Master down.“ River had to agree. And that was the difficult part. How did one track down a time traveller of so many faces? They would have to catch them in the act, providing they were still at it. If they stopped, assuming their work done, they would never find them. As terrible as it was, they could only hope their rampage continued until they had tracked them down. “We have to catch them in the act or get a confession.“</p><p>“And you really think you can get a confession out of him?“ Martha had her doubts. Finding him would be hard enough but getting him to admit to setting up the Doctor…</p><p>“Yes I do.“ River answered with steely determination. After everything the Master had put her wife through since she’d last seen them, she was looking forward to having a private word with them.</p><p>“And you’re sure that he’s behind this?“ Martha confirmed.</p><p>“You know what the Master is capable of!“ River shot back, annoyed that she was still not convinced.</p><p>“And you know what the Doctor is capable of.“ Martha felt the need to remind her. “How close are we to tracking them down?“ She carried on before River could respond.</p><p>“Everyone with the means to do so is searching for them.“ Amy stated calmly, putting a reassuring hand on River’s shoulder, trying to calm her down. She thought her daughter might explode if Martha carried on.</p><p>“Now that we have this data, we can have people go to these planets looking for clues.“ River explained, addressing the whole room, trying her best to ignore Martha.</p><p>“That’s a step in the right direction.“ Yaz nodded, feeling like they were making progress at last.</p><p>“Let’s hope they can get some results before the Doctor’s cover is blown.“ Martha said, sensing that they wouldn’t get any further than this tonight. “If there is nothing else, I think we should probably get going.“ She looked to her husband who also got to his feet.</p><p>“We better head off too, she’ll be wondering where I am.“ Yaz got up as well. It had been a long day for everyone and it was getting late. The Doctor was probably at the flat already and Yaz didn’t want her to get suspicious. She knew she had been on an early shift this morning so she would be wondering why she wasn’t home.</p><p>“Remember, be mindful of what you talk about when she is around. That identity is the only thing keeping her safe.“ Amy felt the need to point out again as they all made their goodbyes.</p><p>River breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed and only the Pond family remained. She buried her face in her hands, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“Are you okay?“ Rory placed his hand on his daughter’s shoulder, he and Amy both took a step towards their daughter.</p><p>“No, I’m really not…“ River admitted rubbing her face. The pressure was starting to get to her. Things were worse than she had imagined. Yes, they now had a list of planets and coordinates to go on to try and find some clues but there were so <em>many</em>. She had had no idea of the actual extend of it. The Master had been very busy. If it was the Master… It was the only plausible explanation but there were no guarantees… She could only hope someone would pick up on something eventually, this couldn’t carry on forever. Everyone was working at a feverish pace. Something was bound to turn up. She hoped it would be sooner rather than later, she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to keep up this charade. It was taking its toll.</p><p>“Well, in that case I’m gonna nip to the Co-op on the corner for some wine and you start telling your mother all about it.“ Rory gave her a reassuring smile and Amy took River’s hand and pulled her along to the sofa.</p><p>“Let’s get drunk and talk about your girl trouble.“ She smiled, trying to make light of the situation.</p><p>“You made me blow her off…“ River huffed, but dropped onto the sofa next to her while Rory made for the door.</p><p>——</p><p>“You’re home late.“ Jane looked around at the sound of her roommate’s voice as she was just about to unlock the door to their flat. Yaz was just climbing the stairs, followed by their next door neighbours, Mr O’Brian and his grandson Ryan.</p><p>“Stayed late checking on some stuff…“ Jane answered vaguely. She didn’t exactly wanted to admit to wandering around Hyde Park in a heartbroken haze for some time before making her way home. “What about you? You been out?“</p><p>“Nah, I was just helping Mr O’Brian carrying.“ Yaz answered quickly, coming up with an alibi on the spot.</p><p>“New sofa.“ Graham answered pitching in.</p><p>“Ah cool.“ Jane nodded, not even thinking to second guess.</p><p>“We were thinking of getting take away, just to say thank you.“ Ryan piped up.</p><p>“What do you think, Jane?“ Yaz could tell the Doctor wasn’t doing well. She could only presume it was because River had rebuffed her advances but of course, she couldn’t reveal that she knew about that. She thought maybe distracting her would be an option.</p><p>“I’m okay, thanks, it’s been a long day, I think I’m just gonna go to bed.“ She shook her head and opened the door to their flat.</p><p>——</p><p>The next few days went by in a blur as Jane threw herself into work and activities. She hadn’t messaged River again and knowing that they wouldn’t be on the same shift for a while, she forced herself to focus on something else. There was no point in agonising over it, she told herself, though whenever her mind was unoccupied, it wandered back to the charismatic surgeon. She tried everything to preoccupy herself, she binge watched Netflix on her days off, read two books and even tried going for a run one day when her over active brain just wouldn’t shut up. She thoroughly regretted that burst of athletic enthusiasm very quickly, particularly when she was back in work on Friday for a long day.</p><p>“For God’s sake…“ Martha huffed eyeing the staff rota.</p><p>“What is it?“ Jane asked, sorting through her files preparing for hand-over.</p><p>“Another sick call… we’ll be struggling tonight.“ The ED consultant replied as she crossed out one of the younger registrars.</p><p>“Do you want me to cover?“ Jane asked, almost automatically.</p><p>“Don’t be silly, you’ve just done a long day…“ Martha waved off her suggestion, trying to work out who she could possibly call to come in and cover that wasn’t already working any of the adjourning shifts.</p><p>“I can go for a lie down in the on call room, I don’t mind.“ Jane walked around the desk to look at the rota as well. They had been relatively short staffed all week and looking at the rota now, she could tell the consultant wouldn’t be able to find a better solution. “Not like I’ve got anything to go home for. I’ll be on hand if they need me, if they don’t, great, I can sleep.“ With any luck she’d be able to sleep through it if it was a slow night.</p><p>“Are you sure?“ Martha looked around to her, having to admit that there was no better option. At least Jane was off the next day to sleep and recover.</p><p>“Yup. Means I can get a coffee instead of doing hand-over.“ Jane smiled.</p><p>“Thanks Jane, I really appreciate it.“ Martha smiled and changed her working time on the rota accordingly.</p><p>“No worries.“ Jane chuckled. “I’ll just go and grab a Costa.“ She felt she would need the caffeine.</p><p>“Sure thing.“ Martha nodded as she watched her make her way to the staff room to get her purse. As the weeks had gone by, she was less and less thinking of her as the Doctor and more of Jane as her own person. A good and hardworking doctor, kind, compassionate, incredibly clever and perhaps a bit socially awkward but loveable in her own way. All the best qualities of the Doctor applied where she could do good and help people. Perhaps not entire civilisations but one person at a time. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad trade off.</p><p> </p><p>As Jane stood in line in the coffee shop, she realised this had been a really stupid idea. She’d had a busy day and the only reason she had volunteered to stay on for the night was that she knew River was scheduled for a nightshift as well. It was a pretty weak ploy to try and see her and she was beginning to think better of it, but it was too late now. She ordered her coffee, briefly considering if she should get one for River too, in order to strike up a conversation. Would that be too much? She had hoped to bump into her here but no such luck. In the end she chickened out and only got her drink before heading back to the ED. This would prove to be a very long night if she was looking for excuses to run into the surgeon. She had spent all week trying not to think of her, telling herself there was no point, but then when the opportunity presented itself, she went back on all the progress she’d made. She felt like a clown. And yet she wondered if maybe there would be a juicy trauma coming in later that would require her attendance…</p><p>“Ah good, you’re back.“ Martha smiled, she’d gotten changed ready to leave and Jane was regretting her offer even more when she was handed a plastic apron. “Suspected heart attack. ETA five minutes.“</p><p>“Better drink this quick then.“ Jane sighed sipping her coffee.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re happy staying? At the end of the day, it’s my responsibility, I can…“ Martha sensed her regret.</p><p>“No, don’t worry about it, you look like you’ve got plans.“ Jane smiled at her, conscious of the fact that the ED consultant was actually wearing a dress.</p><p>“Wedding anniversary.“ Martha admitted with an awkward smile, feeling an odd sense of regret that the Doctor didn’t even remember Mickey.</p><p>“Hope you have a good time. At least someone around here should have a successful relationship.“ Jane chuckled, trying not to be too jealous of her happy marriage. Martha felt a little twinge of guilt at the off hand comment. She knew River was keeping her distance and it couldn’t be easy for either one of them.</p><p>“I’m not the biggest fan of Ms Song but I do think she has a bit of a thing for you.“ Martha found herself saying without thinking, hoping to cheer her up a bit.</p><p>“Why? Has she said something to you?“ Jane asked quickly, her eyes shooting up. She immediately blushed in embarrassment at her overly anxious response.</p><p>“No I just mean… never mind, it’s none of my business.“ Martha said quickly, realising his probably wasn’t helping. “I should get going.“</p><p>“And I should see to this MI.“ Jane managed a smile as she picked up on the sound of sirens approaching. She gulped down a mouthful of her coffee in an effort not to waste it.</p><p>“Make sure you have a lie down when it’s not too busy.“ Martha insisted and the blonde nodded.</p><p>“Go and enjoy your evening.“ Jane smiled downing the rest of her coffee and disposing of the cup just as the doors to the ambulance bay opened.</p><p>——</p><p>“No good deed goes unpunished.“ Jane huffed to herself, drying her wet hair with a towel as she scuffed down the corridor in ridiculously oversized scrubs.</p><p>“Dr. Smith, again, I’m so sorry.“ The F1 she was supervising - as if she didn’t have enough on her plate - came rushing towards her. “When he said he was nauseous, I didn’t think he would…“</p><p>“It’s fine, honestly, just fine.“ She waved it off, it was only one minor inconvenience in a long line of events. The night had been one disaster after another. She had lost the MI patient, got shouted at by a drunk woman, had been accused of wanting to steal organs by a psych patient and been thrown up on… twice. The second time required a shower. “If there are no critically ill patients to see, I am going to lie down. Only call me if someone is actually dying.“ She groaned.</p><p>“Of course. And sorry about getting you wrong size scrubs, would you like me to…“</p><p>“No, I can manage.“ Jane held up her hands willing him to just go away and leave her in peace. “Just make sure no-one calls me unless it is absolutely necessary.“ He nodded, still apologising profusely as she walked past him towards the supply room.</p><p>“I will never, ever, ever again volunteer for a double shift. Never again.“ She grumbled to herself as she searched the shelves for smaller scrubs. “This place, honestly.“ She pulled her scrub top off and unfolded the right size one.</p><p>“We’re short, I’m just gonna grab…“ River’s words died on her lips as she froze and the door hit her backside trying to shut.</p><p>“Oh my God!“ Jane exclaimed pulling the top to her chest to cover herself mortally embarrassed. Of course, of all the things that could have happened… “What are you…“ She stared at the surgeon in utter shock, blushing deeply. River stared back at her.</p><p>“I... just came down for a consult and we’re short on size 7 gloves upstairs and I…“ She had not expected to find her here, least of all in this state. “What… happened to you?“ She looked her up and down, the messy wet hair, the oversized trousers, the lack of top… She averted her eyes reminding herself again that her relationship with Jane was not the same as with the Doctor. She didn’t want to make her uncomfortable but judging by the colour of her face, it was a bit late for that.</p><p>“Got puked on…“ Jane answered in embarrassment and quickly pulled the top on when River wasn’t looking.</p><p>“Oh…“ Was all the surgeon could think to respond, she looked up again when she was sure she was decent again.</p><p>“Twice, so had to take a shower this time around…“ Jane explained with a little huff as she ran her hand through her damp hair.</p><p>“I didn’t realise you were working tonight…“ River confessed, she thought she had her schedule memorised and that she had worked the day shift today.</p><p>“Wasn’t… but someone phoned in sick and I was stupid enough to volunteer, really regretting it right about now.“ Jane explained awkwardly.</p><p>“Right…“ River took a deep breath trying to maintain her composure. She couldn’t help but note how adorable Jane looked like this.</p><p>“This really tops off my night…“ Jane chuckled at the irony of it. This was not the encounter with her she had hoped for.</p><p>“Sorry, I’ll just… go…“ River could tell she was making her uncomfortable and conscious of her parents’ stern warning, she thought it best to take her leave.</p><p>“Yeah, right, almost forgot you were avoiding me…“ Jane mumbled averting her eyes, her heart sank. The awkward situation had almost made her forget that painful fact.</p><p>“I’m not avoiding you…“ River huffed turning back feeling guilty immediately when Jane didn’t quite manage to hide the heartbroken expression on her face.</p><p>“You know you can just say it, I’m a big girl, if you’ve changed your mind, just say you’re not interested anymore, I can take it. Just don’t come up with some stupid excuse about being busy or…“ Jane burst out without looking at her, she focused on a spot on the floor. She didn’t want to see River’s reaction to her words, she just felt like she needed to get them out and hopefully feel better for it.</p><p>“Jane…“ River took a step closer, raising her hand to signal her to stop but the blonde doctor didn’t. She kept rambling on.</p><p>“I know I’m probably not, like, what you’re looking for, I’m not special but the way you were talking and looking at me, I genuinely thought you liked me and if that’s changed…“ Her words hurt River more than she expected. Her stomach turned with guilt, regret and heartbreak. How could she believe those things to be true? To River, she was the most important, most special person in the universe. How could she think so little of herself.</p><p>“You just never shut up do you.“ River chuckled a little, trying to gloss over how painful those words were to her. Despite it all, she couldn’t help but notice that she sounded just like her Doctor just then.</p><p>“Not usually, I’ve been told I talk a lot, I…“ Jane carried on and she would have for a while if River hadn’t crossed the short space between them and pulled her into a kiss to shut her up. The temptation was just too much. Jane gasped in surprise, caught completely off guard, she stumbled a little but River steadied her as she pushed her against the back wall. Jane pushed her hands into River’s hair and kissed her back. She couldn’t think, she just acted on instinct and God, it felt good. Kissing her or rather <em>being</em> <em>kissed</em> <em>by</em> her was better than she could have imagined, and she had imagined it a lot over the past few days. There was an instant attraction, a burning heat between them. River pushed her tongue into her mouth like she had done hundreds of times before and Jane moaned into the kiss marvelling at how well they complemented each other already. River knew she should stop but she couldn’t, it had been far too long. She pinned her to the wall, her hands on her hips and Jane pressed herself against her, pulling her close. When the kiss broke at last, River look a moment to just look at her. Messy hair, flushed cheeks, breathing heavily, that pleading look in her eyes that she probably didn’t realise she had or realised what it did to River… She wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off but the way Jane blushed now forced the realisation on her, that they weren’t at that point of their relationship now.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how hard it is to resist you?“ River breathed, resting her forehead against Jane’s, hoping she understood how wrong her assumptions had been, without having to say it.</p><p>“Then why do you want to? I don’t want you to.“ Jane replied in a small voice, looking up at her. Her heart was beating so fast, it threatened to jump out of her chest. She looked at her in awe, captivated. That had been the last thing she had expected to happen, but it was what she had yearned for. She watched all sorts of conflicting emotions play on the other woman’s face that she struggled to read. There was joy and relief but also pain, regret and guilt.</p><p>“I just need some time…“ River’s voice was barely more than a whisper. She met her eyes, hoping she could tell how hard this was for her. How much she wanted to just be with her. She just needed a little more time until all this was sorted out. Until the Doctor could be herself again and they could pick up where they left off. “Please believe me when I say you’re the only thing on my mind.“ River felt tears welling up in her eyes and she quickly turned away, it wasn’t fair to force the depth of her emotions on her now.</p><p>“Okay…“ Jane breathed, taken aback by the raw emotion in the surgeon’s voice. She wanted to lunge forward, grab her hand and stop her from going but she was paralysed, trying to make sense of the other woman’s behaviour. What was going on with her? Why was she running so hot and cold with her? And what did she need time for? Was it her sexuality? Was she maybe only just coming to terms with it and figuring herself out? But then surely she wouldn’t have so boldly asked for a date in front of other people. Jane just couldn’t figure her out which was probably part of the attraction.</p><p>River got to the door, then looked back to find Jane hadn’t moved, she was just staring back at her stunned.</p><p>“I promise, I…“ River started. She wanted to tell her how much she loved her but she couldn’t, reminding herself that this was Jane and not her wife. “Please don’t think I don’t want you.“ She managed to say before fleeing the room.</p><p>“Fuck me…“ Jane breathed utterly stunned. She slumped down to the floor leaning against the wall. She stuck her head between her knees taking a deep breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Impossible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your lovely comments, it's so encouraging! I'm getting a bit sidetracked with writing some one shots at the moment so apologies for the slightly smaller progress lol. There is just so much I want to write in my limited time :D <br/>Hope you like this next chapter, upping the rating a little bit for this one :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6: The Impossible</strong>
</p><p>River breathed a sigh of relief when the elevator doors opened and she walked back onto the surgical floor. She was already scolding herself for her lack of self control. Now it would be even harder to stay away from her. Should she feel bad though? Nothing bad had happened. No flashback. No nothing. Maybe they could have a relationship, if she as careful about what she said around her, maybe…</p><p>“Professor Song?“ River jumped, the ward was pretty quiet this time of night. She looked around to see Madame Vastra sticking her head out of the side room Jenny was staying in.</p><p>“You made me jump. Everything okay?“ River asked as she walked towards her.</p><p>“I think it might be time to take our leave.“ Vastra said quietly and stepped aside to let her pass whilst checking no-one else was around to watch them.</p><p>“I’m not sure that’s the best idea, Jenny is still…“ River started saying but froze when she spotted Strax standing at her patient’s bedside scanning her with his medical tricorder.</p><p>“This will be sufficient. I can take it from here.“ He informed them in his usual matter-of-factly tone, nodding a greeting to the one with the gigantic head, as he liked to refer to River.</p><p>“How did you get in here?“ River ran her hand through her hair nervously, her night was getting more and more out of control by the second. She gestured for him to speak more quietly, his voice was rather loud and distinct.</p><p>“Via teleport of course.“ He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I shall be taking them to a safe house, we are prepared to depart momentarily.“ </p><p>“It might be best if we stole away in the middle of the night, before we run into her again.“ Vastra smiled at the professor apologetically, she could tell she wasn’t exactly pleased.</p><p>“I will have a lot of questions to answer if you just disappear.“ River retorted trying not to sound too annoyed. “You have to hang on until tomorrow morning at least.“ She couldn’t deny that it would be a good idea to get them out of the hospital but she had to remember that there were rules to follow. This was her life at the moment and it she couldn’t jeopardise it. </p><p>“In the morning then.“ Jenny interjected with a smile, before either her wife or Strax could protest.</p><p>“You, hide, before anyone sees you.“ River instructed Strax as she turned to leave. “I will discharge her as quickly as I can.“ She nodded at the group of them.</p><p>“Is everything okay, Professor?“ Vastra asked, sensing her discomfort. Something wasn’t quite right with her.</p><p>“Hm?“ River looked back around as she was about to leave.</p><p>“You seem distracted, and if you don't mind my saying, I can smell the hightened emotions on you… Did something happened?“ Vastra stepped closer to her. It wasn’t their exchange that had brought this on, she had been like this when she had come in.</p><p>“No, nothing worth mentioning…“ River waved it off.</p><p>“Professor…“ Vastra raised her eyebrows at her.“In private then?“</p><p>“Fine.“ River sighed, sensing she wouldn’t be able to avoid this conversation.</p><p>“I will be right back.“ Vastra nodded to her wife on the bed, lowered her veil and followed River out of the room and down the hall to her office. “Are you okay?“ She questioned when they were alone.</p><p>“No, I’m really not…“ River admitted rubbing her face. She felt no shame in admitting it, Vastra had always been a good friend to her. She knew she understood her better than most.</p><p>“What happened? Is the Doctor alright?“ Vastra asked, concern laced through her voice. She took a step forward and touched her hand to the other woman’s shoulder.</p><p>“She’s fine, maybe a bit hot and bothered…“ River couldn’t help a half smile. She chuckled, mentally scolding herself for her lack of control.</p><p>“Professor…“ Vastra titled her head a little, bemused and concerned at the same time.</p><p>“I couldn’t help it. I’ve been avoiding her, I’ve tried to keep away from her but she just…“ River threw her arms in the air, she was at a complete loss. “I mean, would you able to do it? Just watch Jenny go about her life, pretending like you don’t know her, like your whole relationship never even happened?“ It was becoming painfully obvious that she had overestimated herself and her ability to be pragmatic about this.</p><p>“I don’t envy you.“ Vastra didn’t know what else to say. The answer was obvious of course. It was asking a lot. Perhaps too much… but it had been her idea after all. And the only way that had proved effective keeping the Doctor safe.</p><p>“That was not an answer.“ River chuckled, her voice turning a little bitter. It was so easy for everyone else to say to just leave her to it and keep away. But they did know of that gravitational pull she felt towards her, they didn’t understand how much it hurt to see that total lack of recognition in her eyes. She had the most terrible sense of deja-vu, thinking back to the Library and the last time the Doctor hadn’t known who she was. It gave her chills.</p><p>“I don’t have an answer for you.“ Vastra admitted with compassion in her eyes. She took River’s hand hoping to give her some comfort. “You must remember that this is only temporary.“</p><p>“But what if it’s not?“ River retorted softly, voicing her worst fear. “I’m sorry, Madame Vastra, I know how much you have done already the danger you’ve put yourself in, the danger Jenny put herself in… But with every turn… I think we’re one step closer only to have the odds stacked against us even higher.“ She wasn’t someone that gave up easily or shied away from a challenge but the more time passed, the greater their efforts at finding answers, the more hopeless the situation appeared to become.</p><p>“Where you able to use the data we retrieved?“ Vastra asked. Having stayed by her wife’s bedside, she had yet to find out how things were progressing.</p><p>“Yes, and it has given us a starting point where to look for evidence.“ River answered, taking a deep breath to regain her composure.</p><p>“And? Has anyone found anything yet?“</p><p>“I can show you if you like…“ River offered. She hadn’t shown this to anyone yet, not even her parents but she couldn’t avoid it indefinitely, not if they wanted to get ahead. She had received the data this morning, recordings - evidence - from some of the planets. She turned around to the desk and pulled over laptop. Vastra stepped closer, waiting for her to unlock the screen and pull up files. “These are video recordings from a few planets that had observation equipment.“ River explained as she opened the first file and took a step back. On screen, what looked like a military control room came into view. This appeared to be some sort of cctv footage, it wasn’t the best angle but the image was clear.</p><p>“Hey, how did you get in here?“ A male voice called and a figure stepped into the frame, apparently the intruder. Vastra leaned forward trying to make sure her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her. The Doctor was all floppy hair, braces and bowtie with a smug grin on his face.</p><p>“Sorry, I appear to have gotten lost, I was looking for the nuclear control room.“ He gave a little wave at the security camera he quite evidently knew to be there before pulling a gun from his coat, striking down the officers in order to get to the nuclear controls.</p><p>“This can’t be…“ Vastra looked up at River who closed the video file.</p><p>“You can imagine the rest…“ She opened another one. This time the figure on the screen was all ears, leather jacket and short hair.</p><p>“Is that…“</p><p>“Four regenerations ago…“ River answered before she could pose her question. Vastra’s face turned grave as the Doctor on the screen sabotaged some sort of machine that she was sure would lead to the destruction of whichever planet this was. “Would you care to see more?“ River asked, her voice bitter as she opened a third file of a very young Doctor, all curls and question marks. And a forth, long coat, sand shoes and spiky hair…</p><p>“How is this possible?“ Vastra asked in shock turning away from the screen, she couldn’t watch any more.</p><p>“I don’t know.“ River shrugged closing the laptop. She had had the same reaction upon watching the footage the first time around. There was no arguing with this. Whoever was impersonating the Doctor, they were doing a damn fine job of it.</p><p>“It’s never <em>her</em> though…“ Vastra pointed out, trying to find something positive in all this.</p><p>“Not so far… These are only the first few planets we’ve been to.“ River retorted. She had noticed the same thing but she wasn’t sure it made any difference. How could so many version of the Doctor be - or at least appear to be - involved in this? These crimes appeared to be spanning their life. “I know what you’re thinking…“ River said when Vastra remained quiet, not knowing what she could possibly say.</p><p>“Do you?“ Vastra asked pulled out of her thoughts.</p><p>“Only because I’ve been thinking the same thing…“ River replied, her voice laced with guilt. How could this not be the Doctor? She was beginning to doubt the Master capable of this feat.</p><p>“Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbably, must be the truth…“ Vastra mumbled, more to herself than anything else. “Is it impossible? That the Doctor did this? Her past selves?“</p><p>“I really don’t know anymore.“ River found herself whispering, her heart incredibly heavily. She wasn’t exactly a model citizen herself but the scope of this defied her imagination. “You can’t tell the others that I said that, they can’t…“ She quickly corrected herself, she hadn’t intended to admit that.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I know you didn’t mean it.“ Vastra reached out and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“If we can’t proof her innocence… maybe she would be better off staying as she is. Leading a happy, human life…“ River said quietly, she had contemplated this for most of the day. Because even if the Doctor were guilty, for whatever unbelievable reason, she didn’t remember it now. She was no danger to anyone. She could carry on how she was if all else failed. “But where would that leave us?“</p><p>——</p><p>Jane’s head finally hit the pillow in the on call room, she was wide awake again and any hope of a few hours of much needed rest was gone. Her head was spinning, her heart racing still and there was a really frustrating pull in the pit of her stomach as she thought back to what had just happened in the supply room. She turned around onto her stomach with a groan of annoyance, unable to get comfortable. She threw the blanket off, feeling too hot.</p><p>“What is wrong with you?!“ She huffed to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of anything else, just not River’s body pressed against her. Literally pinning her to the wall of all things! The passionate kisses. Her hands digging into her hips… “Stop it!“ She told herself flipping back onto her back. How was she supposed to go to sleep like this? Jane had never thought of herself as an overtly sexual person. It usually took her a while of getting to know someone and feeling comfortable with them before venturing down that particular road but with River all the rules seem to have gone out of the window. And now she was lying here, the almost painful ache between her legs keeping her awake. The blushed to herself in the dark, utterly mortified at the effect she had on her. She desperately needed to sleep but she couldn't shake the feeling. Beyond frustrated with herself, she fumbled with the draw strings of her scrub trousers to undo them. Her over active imagination took her right back to that moment, only River reached lower, pushed her hand into her trousers. Jane moaned and bit her lip, trying to be quiet. She imagined her own fingers to be River’s as she sought that release that would hopefully satisfied that desperate need and send her off to sleep.</p><p>——</p><p>For a water world, Rhejak was eerily quiet. It was just the sound of the waves and the wind. There were no birds crossing the clear skies and none of the large water mammals Rhejak was famous for gliding through the oceans. And there were no humans in their small island settlements or swimming habitation hubs. In fact, there was no life at all.</p><p>Clara took in a deep breath of the fresh sea air as she looked around, hoping to see something, anything, resembling life. The structures remained but it was as if the inhabitants had simply disappeared into thin air.</p><p>“Guess it beats a mountain of corpses…“ She mumbled to herself as she walked along the beach to what looked like the main control hub of this settlement. She didn’t expect to find anyone alive. She had been hopeful the first time around, at the first planet. Then again at the second, assuming such a perfect feet of destruction could only be accomplished once. The third one she had approached less optimistically, her hopefulness decreasing with every visit, every search for life. Sometimes it had been utter destruction, other times it was just nothingness and quiet. The result was always the same though, no matter the means of destruction. This was number twelve and by now, she knew there was no point in looking for survivors. So she went about her usual routine of finding somewhere that might have recorded the events of what had happened. Somewhere, where she might find some evidence.</p><p>Of course there was always evidence, perfect video footage in fact. What they needed was a slip up, something real.</p><p>Clara disengaged the locking mechanism on the door and it slid open. She stepped inside the hub that looked like a lot of squares glued together. The electronics in this placed appeared to be working still, the population couldn’t have been gone long. Maybe at last she was catching up a little. There were a lot of screens and other equipment peppered around the place, this appeared to have been some sort of research station. Maybe this place could yield some answers about the means of destruction at least. Clara was no scientist but there was plenty of people who could make sense of this sort of thing. She pulled out a data cube and placed it on the main computer, she engaged the button and it started up, retrieving and copying data.</p><p>“I thought someone had been following me.“ Clara jumped when a voice sounded behind her, a familiar voice that still haunted her nightmares more often than not. She turned around. “Long time no see, dearie.“ Missy perched on one of the consoles, idly twirling her umbrella between her fingers. </p><p>“Missy!“ Clara breathed trying steady her voice and mask her nerves. She still recalled her last encounter with her well. The memory of being stuck in a Dalek shell, unable to communicate, still chilled her to the bone. “Didn’t expect it to be you…“ Somehow, she really hadn’t and yet it made sense, she didn’t think anyone as capable of this as her.</p><p>“Then who did you expect? Who else could lay such perfect waste to a planet? Every trace of life… eradicated. Utter perfection.“ Missy grinned, pointing her umbrella to the window. “Gives a new meaning to dead silent, doesn’t it. Absolutely nothing… Not even a heartbeat.“ She raised her eyebrows as the and pushed herself off the console, taking a few steps towards her. Instinctively, Clara took a step backwards but bumped into the console behind her.</p><p>“Your little heart was always beating so fast when I was around. What was it? Infatuation? Arousal? Fear?“ Missy smirked and reached out, running her fingers down her throat to her pulse point. “Pray tell, what happened?“</p><p>“How was Skaro?“ Clara shot back, deflecting.</p><p>“Ah just delightful, Davros, such a kind host isn’t he. I really would have appreciated a lift, can’t believe the grumpy owl left me there but he always gets a bit funny, doesn’t he, about his human pets.“ She sighed and lifted Clara’s chin in amusement “So where is he anyway? Word is he is hiding, poor dearie, can’t take the heat.“</p><p>“We know what you’re up to, Missy, and you won’t get away with it.“ Clara slapped her hand away, getting over the initial shock.</p><p>“But I already have.“ Missy grinned. “Half the galaxy is looking for him.“ </p><p>“Yes, yes, very clever.“ Clara rolled her eyes. “Admittedly, it took a while to catch up with you but…“</p><p>“Don’t mistake me hanging round for you to catching up with me, darling. I was curious to see who it was and I must say, it’s a delightful surprise, I thought you’d be long dead by now. I didn’t factor this in.“ Missy jabbed Clara’s chest just above her heart. “So, I see you got yourself a TARDIS?“ She went on and turned away from her, strolling around the room.</p><p>“Stole it.“ Clara retorted, glancing at the data cube while the Master wasn’t looking. It was still downloading. Then she looked back to the other woman. This was a golden opportunity. They had been chasing after her for so long, to be here with her face to face, was better than anything she could have expected but she hadn’t planned for it. She realised she couldn’t pass this opportunity up. She had to find a way to overpower her, she had to keep her talking while she formulated a plan.</p><p>“Of course you did.“ Missy chucked.</p><p>“I don’t think I ever properly thanked you for bringing me and the Doctor together. I certainly wouldn’t be here now without you… But I’m sure you understand why we couldn’t have kept travelling together.“ </p><p>“Ah, the destruction you could have brought to the universe… If you had just kept going, there would have been no need for all this. Now I’m having to run around doing all the dirty work. I mean, I don’t mind, I’m having fun.“ Missy turned back around, a maniacally grin on her face. “Now, if the Doctor just faced up to his crimes, we could be done by now, instead he’s hiding like a scared little boy.“</p><p>“The Doctor is safe.“ Clara retorted calmly, taking a step towards her. “This time it’s up to us to stop you. The Doctor has saved all of us so many times over, time we return the favour.“</p><p>“Yeah? You and what army?“ Missy smirked, her eyes twinkling dangerously. With surprising speed and strength she whipped around and grabbed Clara by the throat, she threw her back against the control panel and pinned her there. “I’m gonna kill you now and no-one will be the wiser.“ She whispered threateningly in a sing-song voice. “Maybe I’ll come looking for the Doctor myself, as much as I’m enjoying this game, it is beginning to drag on. No-one seems to be able to find him. Care to give me a clue?“</p><p>“I’m fairly certain you wouldn’t even recognise the Doctor if you stood in front of them so I’m not too worried.“ Clara pressed through gritted teeth. One thing had become clear, Missy didn’t know of the Doctor’s latest regeneration yet, a fact they could hopefully use to their advantage. Clara pulled at her wrist to try and make her release her, but Missy was stronger, almost unnaturally so. She wasn’t able to breath but luckily, her body didn’t require oxygen, it was just muscle memory.</p><p>“Shame.“ Missy sighed. “I guess you have outlived your usefulness then. Such a pity, I’ve always liked you, as much as one can like a primitive ape…“ Her lips curled into a cruel smile. “Say something nice, Clara dear.“</p><p>“Like… nice to know you still underestimate the Doctor and more importantly, their friends?“ Clara just about managed to laugh.</p><p>“When did Mary Poppins turn evil?“ A voice sounded behind Missy and she looked around, craning her neck more than should be possible.</p><p>“I don’t think you’ve met Me, have you? We travel together.“ Clara smirked, giving a little wave to the viking girl who pointed a gun at Missy.</p><p>“You got yourself a companion, how adorable. You’re just like him now.“ Missy chuckled, clear not accepting that she was on the back foot now with a gun in her face.</p><p>“Let her go.“ Me ordered as she charged up the gun. She knew she would be no use to them dead, not when they needed her to prove the Doctor’s innocence, but a stun blast shouldn’t do too much damage.</p><p>“Time to go see your friends at the Shadow Proclamation and own up to what you did.“ Clara pulled up her leg and rammed her knee into Missy’s stomach. But instead of Missy yelping in pain, it was Clara, as her knee collided with what felt like metal. </p><p>“Did you really think I’d be stupid enough to put myself in a compromising position?“ Missy chuckled and in one smooth motion, lifted Clara up and threw her across the room colliding with Me. “Let’s see if we can’t get this recorded…“ Dazed, the two girls scrambled to their feet, just in time to see Missy’s appearance changing. It was as if every inch of her body was turning around and within moments, the Doctor was looking back at them. Tall. White-haired. Cross eyebrows. “Now then…“</p><p>“How is that even possible?“ Me looked at Clara as they both took a step back, trying to make sense of what was happening.</p><p>“That certainly explains how she’s able to blame the Doctor for her crimes…“ Clara mumbled as they watched Missy - or rather the Doctor? - step up to the controls and press a few buttons.</p><p>“Smile for the cameras.“ He chucked turning back towards them. Me raised her gun and fired at him. He froze for a moment almost stunned but then smirked, shaking it off.</p><p>“You’re not the Doctor.“ Clara spoke loudly, hoping whatever means of recording he had engaged would capture this. “You are Missy, the Master, you’re just pretending to be him.“ </p><p>“Of course you’re confused Clara, your small mind can’t comprehend that you were never all that important to me.“ The Doctor smirked, knowing those words would have hurt if he actually was her friend.</p><p>“The Doctor would never do this.“ Clara insisted passionately.</p><p>“Oh yes I would.“ The Doctor laughed and even though they knew this wasn’t really him, it chilled them to the bone.</p><p>“Then hopefully the Shadow Proclamation will catch you. Cause you won’t find the real Doctor, we will protect her!“ Clara bit back, almost desperately. Someone had to put a stop to this.</p><p>“<em>Her</em>? Well, that's an exciting notion indeed!“</p><p>Clara’s froze, realising her mistake but she didn’t get the opportunity to talk her way out of it. The Doctor directed his sonic at a generator to their right, causing an explosion that wiped them off their feet. The building collapsed as the Doctor teleported away, leaving nothing but destruction in his wake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Never Letting Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! Thank you for your comments, I'm glad I can still surprise you and I hope I can keep doing that! &lt;3 Really hope you enjoy this next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 7: Never letting go</strong>
</p><p>“Jane?“</p><p>Jane groaned into her pillow turning over, slowly coming to.</p><p>“Jane?“ The voice repeated sounding a little amused at her lack of response.</p><p>“Hm?“ Jane struggled to open her eyes, she had been in the deepest sleep. She still felt absolutely shattered, she slowly started remembering the nightshift from hell and realised she was still in the on-call room.</p><p>“Time to get up and go home, Dr. Smith.“ Martha chuckled, leaning in the doorway as Jane sat up slowly.</p><p>“I’ve got patients to hand over…“ She mumbled drowsily.</p><p>“You have juniors to do that for you.“ Martha smiled at her kindly. “I’ve heard about what a wonderful shift it’s been. Thank you again for sticking around.“</p><p>“It’s fine.“ Jane chuckled rubbing her face, trying to wake herself up a bit more.</p><p>“It’s very much appreciated.“ Martha insisted smiling. “Now get yourself home and get some sleep, no offence but you look like you need it.“</p><p>“Thanks…“ Jane rolled her eyes amused as she got to her feet, stretching out a little, she couldn't wait to get into her own bed. The beds here were really not the most comfortable… though she wouldn’t have minded sharing one with River like she had in her imagination… She shook her head to herself and ran her hand through her hair before leaving the room.</p><p>——</p><p>River was beyond exhausted come the morning. She had lain down on the sofa in her office for a couple of hours but it had done nothing for her apart from giving her a stiff neck. She stayed late to see through discharging Jenny, just to tick all the boxes. It was surprisingly little fuss, a nurse commented that it was a bit early, but she had Jenny sign a discharge against medical advice form. The next time a nurse went in to check how they were getting on, they had already disappeared. Part of River couldn’t wait to get home and get some rest now, but another part of her dreaded it. She knew her parents would most likely be there and she should be showing them the footage Clara had sent her.</p><p>River wrapped her arms around herself as she stepped outside. It was a brisk morning, temperatures had dropped in the night. She was feeling the chill deep down, she hoped it was just because she was so tired but she knew there was more to it. She couldn’t really describe it but it felt like her negative emotions were slowly taking her over and creeping inside her. Sadness, doubt, desperation, fear… She shook her head trying to clear it as she started walking in the opposite direction of the underground station she should be going to. It was as if her feet were moving on their own accord.</p><p>Her head was in a haze, it seemed as though no time had passed at all when she reached the warehouse where they had hidden it. River used a key card to unlock the door, they had put a new security system and locks in place when they had rented this place out. They hadn’t needed them so far, in the whole time they’d been here, no-one had come close to this place but it was better to be safe than sorry. River closed the door behind herself. The warehouse appeared completely empty were anyone to look inside. River, however, knew better. She walked to the middle of the room. She extended her hand and slowed down her steps feeling her way forward until finally she touched the surface of something invisible. Slowly, she ran her finger down the smooth wood, mapping its dimensions, working out where what was. She pulled out a key from her pocket when she found the lock, and opened up the TARDIS.</p><p>Even though she knew she was all alone, she stepped inside quickly and locked the door from the inside, just to be safe. The TARDIS had shut down, laying dormant just as the Doctor did. River didn’t dare turn anything on, she knew the moment she did they would most likely be able to track it. So River just walked into the control room, between the crystal pillars and up to the console. It felt eerie and lifeless without the familiar humming sound and the warm lights. River wasn’t sure what she had expected to find but it wasn’t the comfort she had hoped for. Instead, it only magnified her feelings, highlighting what was missing from <em>her</em> life, and from the TARDIS. At least she was alone, she figured, she didn’t feel up to facing her parents or any of their friends right now. She was still shaken from watching the footage herself and she needed time to process. Alone with just her thoughts, she made her way further into the corridors of the TARDIS. It didn’t take her long until she found the Doctor’s bedroom. It was almost like coming home after a long day, she was so tired, she just wanted to fall into that comfortable, familiar bed.</p><p>Slowly she walked up to the bed and ran her fingers along the soft sheets before perching on the side of it. Her eyes fell on the collection of the photographs on the nightstand. The Doctor and their many friends… Most of them were out there right now, in this city looking after her or out there, somewhere, in the universe, fighting her fight, defending her. Everyone had been quick to volunteer, stand by her side, without second thoughts. Until recently, none of them had even considered the possibility that maybe, just maybe, there was something to this. River felt incredibly guilty for thinking it but how was she supposed to believe unwaveringly after what she had seen? She knew what the Doctor was capable of. Deep down, she knew, but she had never doubted their ability to control themselves. River understood the struggle with one’s darkness only too well, it had gotten easier with time but when the opportunity presented itself…when she could do good by doing bad, she jumped at the chance, it was then justified, the perfect excuse. In the silence all alone with her own thoughts, she was able to admit that to herself. It felt good to give into that darkness every now and then. But she had never thought of the Doctor as being fighting those same urges. Being capable of these things didn’t mean you longed to do them… or did it? She wasn’t sure anymore.</p><p>She looked at the pictures, their many faces, smiling, happy… She picked up a picture of herself with the Doctor taken at the Great Frost Fair… he had been so young then, they hadn’t been married all that long yet… She picked up another and smiled. Christmas Day at the Singing Towers, those had been the happiest twenty-four years of her life… until the day the Doctor came to the Library a second time. Oh, that self-assured smirk on her face, that terrible know-it-all-and-not-afraid-to-show-you-cheek when she freed her. And when she’d stood on her tip toes to press a firm kiss to her lips… River had made her promise that they wouldn’t let each other go again and she hadn’t disappointed her. River was not about to let her down in turn. She put the picture back down, she kicked off her shoes and lay down on the bed. She was so tired. She pulled the covers up and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes as she felt tears welling up in them. </p><p>The bed still smelled of her. River curled into the sheets, hugging the pillow that her wife used to sleep on. Her tears started flowing more freely, she sobbed. River wasn’t someone that cried easily. In fact, it took a hell of a lot to unsettle her but she was shaking with sobs now. It was always the Doctor. No-one else was able to wound her as deeply. She had wept seas of tears over them already but she had never felt at such a loss before.</p><p>——</p><p>Jane sighed in relief as she closed her bedroom door behind herself. She dropped her rucksack onto the floor by the door and pulled off her jumper. She had no intention of doing anything else but go and sleep for 24 hours straight. She kicked off her shoes and wiggled out of her jeans, nearly falling over her own feet on her way to the bed. She unclipped her bra and dropped it to the floor picking up an over sized t-shirt instead that she’d been using in lieu of pyjamas. As she straightened up, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirrored door on her wardrobe. She had never been one of those girls obsessed with their body, their looks… but now she couldn’t help but wonder what River thought of it… she had seen her in her bra last night and she had kissed her. What if they had kept going? What if Jane had been more forceful? Maybe River just needed a little kick, maybe she wasn’t as confident as she let on… Jane took a step closer to the mirror looking herself up and down. Did she have that in her? Could she be flirty and seductive? She had the body for it. Maybe instead of waiting for her luck to turn, she had to take things in her own hands.</p><p>“But for now, you get some sleep.“ She mumbled to herself and pulled her t-shirt on.</p><p>——</p><p>
  <em>“Stop right there, hands on your head!“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There must be some sort of a mistake, I’m…“ Jane held up her hands against the blinding light shone at her, trying to make out the figure yelling to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get on the floor!“ The voice repeated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I haven’t done anything…“ Her head was spinning, she had no idea what was going on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re the Doctor, you’re a fugitive!“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m a doctor, yes, but I haven’t…“ She lowered her hands, squinting against the light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get down!“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Someone please explain what is happening here!“ Her voice was panicked, she looked around frantically.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Last warning, Doctor, on the ground!“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shots rang out.</em>
</p><p>“Doctor!“ River awoke in a blind panic, her hearts threatening to jump out of her chest. She was drenched in sweat, out of breath and shaking. “Just a dream, just a bad dream…“ She told herself a she sat up and buried her face in her hands. These dreams were becoming more and more frequent. The Doctor, <em>Jane</em>, cornered, confused, unable to understand what was happening, killed… How was River supposed to keep doing this? Without being close to her, how was she going to check up and her, how was she going to protect her if needed. She needed to check that she was okay.</p><p>——</p><p>“Oh, sleeping beauty rises.“ Yaz chuckled as she pulled her boots on. She looked around to see her roommate walk out of her bedroom in a drowsy haze.</p><p>“Are you working tonight?“ Jane’s voice was still horse with sleep and she ran her hand through her messy hair on her way into the kitchen.</p><p>“Yeah, gonna be off in a minute.“ Yaz answered getting to her feet. She followed her and stood in the doorway to the kitchen. “How are you feeling?“</p><p>“Dead tired. Never doing a double shift again…“ Jane huffed making her way to the fridge. “Woke up starving. Literally just going to have some cereal or something and go back to bed.“</p><p>“Sounds about right.“ Yaz laughed watching her take a gulp from an orange juice carton.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The two roommates shared confused looks.</p><p>“Can you get it, I’m not…“ Jane looked down herself, she was still just in her wide t-shirt and pants.</p><p>“Yeah, course.“ Yaz nodded walking back into the hallway. Why would anyone possibly be coming here? Unless something had happened. Or if someone was coming for the Doctor. Yaz unlocked her phone, ready to sound an alarm they had set up for emergencies. Slowly she opened the door, breathing a sigh of relief when she recognised River. The relief only lasted for a moment, however, when she realised River really shouldn’t be here. “River, what are you doing here?“ Yaz asked quietly and looked around to check that Jane hadn’t come to follow her. “Did something happen?“</p><p>“No, nothing like that, I mean, that’s not why I’m here, I…“ River didn’t really know what to say. She hadn’t thought as far as how she would justify herself to Yaz, she had hoped she would be at work.</p><p>“Why are you here? I thought we agreed that…“</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just… I need to see her.“</p><p>“Did something happen?“ She looked at River intently, noticing the dark circles under her eyes, she looked upset behind her strong facade, something wasn’t right with her.</p><p>“I just need to see her, please, Yaz.“ River said softly, almost pleading.</p><p>“Yaz, is everything okay?“ Jane called from the kitchen, wondering what was taking so long and curious as to what was going on. River looked up over Yaz’s shoulder, even the sound of her voice seemed to lift her spirits a little and Yaz noticed it immediately, she couldn’t stand to see that deep sadness in the older woman’s eyes.</p><p>“Don’t stay long.“ She told River firmly who nodded quickly. “It’s for you.“ Yaz called over her shoulder.</p><p>“What do you mean, I’m not expecting…“ Jane stuck her head out of the kitchen looking down the hallway, thoroughly confused. She wasn’t expecting anyone or anything. “River.“ She froze when she spotted the surgeon in the doorway.</p><p>“I’ve really got to go… just don’t…“ She shot a stern look at River, then back to the Doctor with a smile. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.“ She gave a wink to Jane, back in her best friend persona. Then she walked past River, stopping out of Jane’s sight for a moment just to whisper: “Be careful!“ River nodded to Yaz, then looked back at her wife who remained frozen to the spot.</p><p>“River…“ Jane repeated, her heart hammering in her chest. She stood like a deer in headlights, she didn’t know what to do. She looked down herself suddenly very self-conscious and aware of her lack of trousers and her altogether messy appearance.</p><p>“Sorry, I… I probably should have called first…“ River gave her apologetic smile. She felt immediately better for seeing her, knowing that she was okay.</p><p>Jane took a deep breath, remember that she had already seen her topless last night, she figured this was not much worse so she walked up to the door, knowing she didn’t really have much of a choice. She couldn’t materialise trousers out of nothing with her bedroom on the other side of the hall. River tried her best to keep her eyes up and focus on her face, nervously fumbling with the bags she was carrying, instead of looking at her bare legs…</p><p>“How did you even know where I live?“ Jane asked, knowing full well that she hadn’t given her her address. How was she here now? She crossed her arms in front of her chest protectively, feeling insecure.</p><p>“I uh… got your address off the hospital system…“ That was a lie of course but it was the best she could come up with and hoped Jane wouldn’t be too affronted. After all, Jane had previously gotten her phone number from the ward, so it felt not too far fetched.</p><p>“I’m sure that's against all sorts of data protection laws…“ Jane chuckled a little, noticing that River was blushing and clearly insecure as well. It gave her a boost of confidence.</p><p>“Sorry, I just… I brought food.“ River held up a white plastic bag that clearly contained some sort of take away food.</p><p>“Well, lucky for you, I’m starving.“ Jane grinned and stepped aside to let her in, feeling a little bit more comfortable. River walked inside and Jane closed the door behind her.</p><p>“I hope I didn’t wake you?“ River asked, observing what was clearly her version of pyjamas. She felt a little guilty, Jane probably needed rest still, just as she did herself but after her nightmare, she just hadn’t been able to go back to sleep. She needed to see her and make sure she was okay. She had done that now. Jane was fine. Really, River should be back on her way… but she had brought food so they might as well eat, right?</p><p>“I’d just gotten up for food actually…“ Jane replied as she showed her to the kitchen.</p><p>“Well, I got Chinese…“ River smiled beginning to feel like more confident now as well and placed the take away on the kitchen table. “And a packet of custard creams.“ She pulled the packet of biscuits from her handbag knowing full well how much her wife loved these.</p><p>“I think I may need to marry you!“ Jane exclaimed with an excited grin, picking up the packet.</p><p>“Maybe you do.“ River winked. Jane’s words were the very definition of warmth as they washed over her. They made River’s hearts swell. “I’d like that.“ She smiled and Jane blushed, becoming aware of what she had just said.</p><p>“So… why have you come here?“ Jane asked slowly, fumbling nervously with the packet of biscuits. It was the question that River had dreaded. She had tried to come up with a good response but all her reasonable excuses, flirty innuendoes and matter-of-factly explanations were wiped from her mind all of a sudden, instead she just self-consciously mumbled the truth:</p><p>“I… just needed to see you… I was thinking about you…“ </p><p>“Me too…“ Jane tugged a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear without looking at her. She felt like a teenager facing up to her crush for the first time. “What did you intend to do when you got here?“ She looked up at her at last, summoning her courage.</p><p>“I… hadn’t thought that far ahead…“ River confessed looking back at her now. Her heart was so fully of love and adoration for this young woman. She was the Doctor, <em>her Doctor</em>, yes, and she loved the Doctor more than life itself. However, looking at her as Jane now, her innocence… she was carefree and pure and River didn’t have to face up to her doubts and the idea that maybe, she didn’t know the Doctor as well as she thought she did. She didn’t have to worry about all that just now.</p><p>“Can I make a suggestion then?“ Jane spoke softly taking a step closer and River found herself nodding, almost automatically.</p><p>Summoning all her courage, Jane took River’s face in her hands and kissed her softly. River’s eyes fluttered shut, losing herself in the moment. She kissed her back and wrapped her arms around her slender frame. She felt so soft, warm and familiar against her, so <em>alive</em>. River felt tears of relief threatening her eyes but she squeezed them shut and focused on the kiss instead. She needed more but she knew better than to push. She knew she shouldn’t even be here but it was the comfort she needed.</p><p>“It’s okay.“ Jane whispered sensing her hesitation. “I’m sure about this…“ She didn’t give her a chance to protest, she had thought about it plenty, she could do this. She kissed her again, more passionately this time and she was delighted when she managed to extract a soft moan from River. Encouraged, she let go of her face, she brought her hands down and untucked the surgeon’s blouse from her trousers so she could slip her hands underneath.</p><p>“Jane…“ River pulled away for a moment, suddenly worried. They where nowhere near that stage of their relationship yet, but the familiarity between them, that incredible gravitational pull that they always seemed to have, was so strong. Apparently for both of them. </p><p>“Please don’t run away again.“ Jane whispered, her voice more desperate than she had intended, she dug her nails into her hips, she couldn’t let her go, she wouldn’t.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere.“ River replied softly, she cupped her cheek, remembering her promise that they would never let each other go again. She belonged with the Doctor, no matter the circumstances, the odds, the danger, they belonged together. When they had been married, all of time had been happening at once, all of existence, every moment that ever was or ever would be. It followed that, whenever in time and space they were, they were always married. Even if only one of them recognised the other and one didn’t. On the planes of Utah, in Berlin 1938, on Darillium, in the Library, on Tranzelore, even now, she was the Doctor’s wife, and nothing would change that. She leaned forward and kissed her, trying to convey her love for her, without having to say the words too early.</p><p>“Good.“ Jane breathed a sigh of relief and rested her forehead against River’s running her fingertips along the buttons of her blouse. “Cause, you know… I’ve been thinking a lot about last night…“</p><p>“You have?“ River chuckled a little at the slightly flirty tone in her wife’s voice.</p><p>“Yeah… in fact, I couldn’t stop thinking about it…“ Slowly, Jane started unbuttoning River’s blouse.</p><p>“Didn’t you say you were hungry?“ River retorted playfully and Jane shrugged.</p><p>“I think it’s fair to say I need you more than food right now…“ She whispered as seductively as she could managed and captured her lips in another passionate kiss.</p><p>——</p><p>“Over here!“ Heather called to Bill as they searched the ruins of the collapsed research facility on Rhejak.</p><p>“Are they okay?“ Bill hurried to her girlfriends side who was already throwing stones aside. Heather didn’t answer, instead she transformed into her liquid shape, seeping through the cracks in the rubble while Bill kept moving debris, digging deeper. From below, the Pilot pushed up the stones, within minutes, a figure became visible under the rubble, engulfed in liquid. Looking closer, Bill realised there was two of them. Clara and Me. She breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>When they had moved enough of the debris, Heather materialised back into her humanoid shape and lifted Me who had shielded Clara with her body.</p><p>“Are they alive?“ Bill asked from up above as she reached down to take Me.</p><p>“We’re immortals, of course we are…“ Clara mumbled.</p><p>“She’s healing already.“ Heather confirmed as she passed the unconscious Me up to Bill.</p><p>“She protected me…“ Clara’s voice was weak.</p><p>“She can heal from most injuries, I’m not sure what would happen to you.“ Heather observed as she helped Clara to her feet.</p><p>“I’d probably just be dead again…“ Clara mused steading herself against her. “At least I don’t need water or air…“</p><p>“How long have you been down here?“ Bill asked as she placed Me on the ground and Heather helped Clara climb out of the hole.</p><p>“Not sure, but must have been a while.“ Clara answered as she knelt down to check on her friend. She was breathing, the scraps and bruises were beginning to heal. There seemed to be a more serious wound along her side, blood had soaked through her clothes. Carefully, Clara pulled Me’s heavy leather jacket off and turned her onto her side to examine the injuries on her back. She had taken the blunt force of the collapsing building and for a moment, Clara felt intense guilt and fear run through her. Had she spoken too soon? She immediately regretted her presumptuous statement from before. She was only coming to realise the extend to which she had protected her.</p><p>“Don’t get sentimental now…“ Me groaned as she came to slowly. “I will be fine…“</p><p>“Let’s get you back to the TARDIS.“ Clara replied softly, feeling a little better for hearing her speak. “We need to go to Earth.“</p><p>“What happened here? When we hadn’t heard from you we got worried.“ Bill helped Clara lift Me and they made for the American Diner shaped TARDIS.</p><p>“I will explain on the way, we need to warn the other, Missy is probably on Earth already.“</p><p>“Not the wicked witch.“ Bill groaned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. So Much More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Sunday everyone! Weekend update, healthy helping of fluff and smut before it's back to work tomorrow ;) Hope you all like this new update, let me know what you think! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8: So Much More</p><p>Fuck it, River decided. She was here now, Jane was coming on to her, she wanted this, who was she to deny her? River was having a weak moment, yes, but in light of everything she felt she was entitled to this. And so was the Doctor. She, too, was having a hard time and this would make them both feel good and closer for a while. The risk was minimal, it wasn’t like she was going to spill her guts in the throws of passion.</p><p>“Are you sure about about this?“ River asked for reassurance as Jane pushed her blouse off her shoulders.</p><p>“I could not be more sure.“ Jane confirmed with an eager nod as she trailed her fingertips slowly up her body, she bit her bottom lip nervously… She couldn’t really believe her luck. River was stunning and she was not about to waste this opportunity. </p><p>“Thank God for that.“ River breathed, her soft touch made her head spin. Quick she turned the tables on her. She pulled her around and lifted her onto the kitchen table. Jane squealed in surprise but only for a moment. Her breath caught when River pushed her legs apart and stepped between them. River pushed her hands into her hair and kissed her, <em>really</em> kiss her, Jane whimpered when she pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth. “Arms up.“ River ordered huskily and pushed up Jane’s oversized t-shirt up to pull it off.</p><p>“Not like, right here!“ Jane exclaimed going bright red in the face, remembering how her and Yaz sat at this table every morning having heir cereal.</p><p>“Wherever, just get out of that ridiculous t-shirt.“ River almost growled and stepped away to let her get down.</p><p>“Hey, that’s my favourite Star Trek T.“ Jane quipped at her and River rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear that.“ River sighed but chuckled to make clear she was kidding, she didn’t want to make Jane uncomfortable. If she’d been the Doctor, she would be teasing her much more but she thought better of it.</p><p>“Want it off that badly, huh?“ Jane smirked as she pushed off the table. “This way then.“ She took River’s hand and wasted no time pulling her down the corridor towards her room. “Sorry about the mess…“ She blushed in embarrassment when she realised the state her room was in when they entered. There were a lot of clothes on the floor, a pile of comic books next to the bed, medical books piled high on her desk and around the general area. “If I’d planned for this, I would have…“ She closed the door.</p><p>“Just stop talking“ River hummed and pushed Jane up against the door before she could turn around. She pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and whispered against the shell of her ear. “Now about that shirt…“ She grabbed the bottom of the shirt and pulled it up, this time Jane didn’t resist. River was delighted to find she wasn’t even wearing a bra as she looped her arms around her. She brought one hand up to her breasts and pushed the other down between her legs, stroking, testing, as she leaned against her. Jane whimpered, she could hardly remember the last time she had slept with anyone but she was sure she had never felt this sort of desire before. She turned her head and River captured her lips in a kiss, she let go of her for a moment, stepped back and let her turn around to face her. River paused for a moment and just looked at her. She reminded herself that this was not the Doctor, this was Jane and they had never done this before, perhaps she better take it slower.</p><p>“Is something wrong?“ Jane asked softly looking up at her.</p><p>“I was just admiring you…“ River answered with a little smirk as she let her eyes wander over her body. She had missed her so much. Jane blushed, she straightened herself up a little stepping away from her door and into River’s personal space. She reached out and ran her fingertips along her cheek, down her neck, along her collar bone, down the valley between her breasts, over her stomach to the waistband of her trousers.</p><p>“I think it’s fair to say we’re both quite lucky…“ She grinned summoning her confidence while toying with the button of her slacks.</p><p>“That’s for sure.“ River smiled. However weird or terrible these circumstances were, she still couldn’t believe her luck that out of all the people the Doctor had encountered, all those that loved her, she was the one the Doctor loved back. And she still did, even with her memories erased. Her wandering thoughts returned to the present when Jane unbuttoned her trousers and slowly eased them down her legs. River stepped out of her heels and trousers, looping her arms around Jane’s neck. “Anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?“ She questioned and cupped her cheek, curious to find out who sort of a relationship history the chameleon arch had invented for her. Jane blushed again.</p><p>“If they did, I don’t remember it feeling this good.“ Jane admitted, feeling embarrassed. It broke River’s heart a little to know that this version of the Doctor, that <em>Jane</em>, had never felt like this before. She didn’t know romance or longing, passion and desire, what it was like to have someone utterly devoted to you. Someone that was prepared to kill and die for you, and River was not only willing to do both, she <em>had</em>. And the incredibly sad thing was, that Jane didn’t even realise why she felt this strong connection. She knew nothing of the time and history between them that forged this unbreakable bond that defied loss of memory and identity. Their love just <em>was</em>, without context, without anything, it simply existed in the vacuum that was Jane’s life right now.</p><p>“Well, in that case I will be telling you every day.“ River breathed, trying her best not to let her emotions overwhelm her as she took her face in her hands and pressed a tender kiss to her lips.</p><p>“I’d like that…“ Jane couldn’t explain it. Her heart felt so full, so whole, right now. She didn’t even know this woman all that well but the way she looked at her, held her, kissed her, it was so familiar and welcome, as if it was everything she’d been missing all her life. In a way, Jane didn’t feel like herself with her. The way River looked at her made her feel like she was so much more than she knew, capable of so much more, she felt special and it felt exhilarating.</p><p>“You know there are a lot of dangers in our path here.“ River smirked and nodded towards the bedroom floor, covered in tripping hazards.</p><p>“Yeah… sorry.“ Jane scrunched her nose and giggled when River scooped her up.</p><p>“Put me down!“ She exclaimed but River wouldn’t hear of it, she carried her across the room to the bed. Jane laughed whole heartedly when River unceremoniously dropped her onto it. “You’re big on the romance, aren’t you.“ Jane grinned, feeling less and less self-conscious.</p><p>“I can give you romance, candle light date tomorrow if you like.“ River winked climbing onto the bed to join her. “But I think we’re past that.“ She smiled like a Cheshire cat about to have her cream.</p><p>“God, what am I doing?“ Jane shook her head to herself put pulled River on top of her. This was skipping every dating protocol she had ever followed or believed in.</p><p>“I guess if you know, you just know.“ River replied softly, easing her confusion.</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more.“ Jane whispered and pulled her down for a kiss. River ran her hands up her body, softly, tenderly, enjoying the feeling of her bare skin under her fingertips. Jane arched her body towards her, pushing herself up and against the other woman. She brushed River’s hair back that fell into her face and carried on kissing her, savouring the sensations. River pushed her leg between Jane’s thighs and Jane pushed herself down against her, buckling her hips. Jane reached up and undid River’s bra. River smirked and sat up, pulling it off her shoulders, she loved the way Jane’s eyes seemed to go a shade darker with arousal.</p><p>“Like what you see?“ River winked flirtily and Jane pushed herself up to a sitting position.</p><p>“You have no idea.“ She breathed and taking River off guard, she flipped them over, throwing River onto her back. She covered her torso in wet kisses, sucked the sensitive skin of her beasts between her teeth and grazed her nipples with her fingernails. River moaned, digging her nails into Jane’s back. Gaining in confidence, Jane reached down and pulled River’s pants off and quickly replaced them with her hand. Tentatively she moved her fingers through her wetness watching her reactions. River moaned softly, there was something utterly fascinating about this. Jane’s hands were so unsure, probing and prodding, still having to learn how River liked to be touched. The Doctor had never had that problem before, even after changing genders, she already knew River’s body like the back of her hand. And now Jane was only just learning all this for the first time. River gasped when she pushed her fingers inside her, thrusting slowly, deeply, she leaned back over her and kissed her. River’s eyes fluttered shut, she groaned as she moved against Jane’s hand. It wasn’t rushed or clumsy, it was slow and tender, they had all the time in the world. Jane was determined not to disappoint so she memorised her movements, her moans, testing this way and that, to see just how she could give River what she needed.</p><p>“This is good…“ River hummed as she held her close, losing herself in her big hazel eyes as Jane smiled at her. Jane smirked as she pushed a little harder, a little faster, making River moan, she was getting breathless. Yes, she was definitely doing something right. Jane sped up her movements more making River gasp, digging her nails into her shoulders. With her other hand, Jane found her clit and started drawing tight circles. River threw her head back, her muscles starting to tense. She certainly was a quick study, maybe it was subconscious after all, like riding a bike…</p><p>“Still good?“ Jane smirked, fully able to answer her own question.</p><p>“Don’t get cheeky…“ River groaned as she buckled against her, heat rising inside her.</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.“ Jane chuckled, capturing her lips in another kiss. River kissed her back feverishly pulling her close. Her muscles tensed up, she arched against her. Jane kept up her relentless rhythm pushing her further and further to the edge until her body released the tension and shook underneath her. River cried out and held Jane close, she couldn’t deny how much she needed this, how much she needed <em>her</em>. She felt light-headed as the waves subsided and she relaxed.</p><p>“God, I’ve missed you.“ River mumbled into her wife’s hair, taking deep breaths.</p><p>“What?“ Jane sat up looking at her bemused, not sure she had heard her right. River immediately realised her mistake.</p><p>“In those days when I was avoiding you, I… I’m sorry about that…“ She improvised, her voice weak, but it seemed to be enough of an answer.</p><p>“Why did you?“ Jane asked softly running her fingertips over River’s stomach as if needing something to do. She looked insecure again all of a sudden when she’d been so confident and self assured only moments ago. River felt guilty immediately and she pushed herself up and pulled Jane into her arms.</p><p>“Because I was being an idiot.“ River answered holding her tightly on her lap. Jane relaxed against her and buried her face in the crook of her neck.</p><p>“Have you stopped being an idiot now?“ She mumbled, needing some reassurance that she wasn’t just going to walk away again.</p><p>“Wouldn’t go that far…“ River sighed and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “But I’ll be your idiot from now on.“ She flipped them around throwing Jane onto her back kissing her eagerly.</p><p>“That’s alright then…“ Jane giggled and kissed her back, but was disappointed when River pulled away. Jane pushed herself up a little, confused, but River’s intentions became apparent when she pulled Jane’s pants down and settled between her legs. Any sort of comment died on Jane’s lips when River’s pushed her tongue into her. She looped her arms around her legs and pulled her in, Jane couldn't hold herself up. She fell back into the sheets and moaned, overwhelmed by how River immediately seemed to know what she needed. River, of course, had the unfair advantage of knowing exactly how her wife’s body worked and she intended to show her. Jane buried her hands in River’s hair, grabbing her tighter than she probably should have but the sensations River was creating between her legs were so intense. She squeezed her eyes shut and lost herself in the feeling.</p><p>“Oh fuck…" She mumbled and bit her bottom lip. “River…“</p><p>River held her tightly flicking her tongue and drawing circles through her wetness for a while, taking her time. Jane whimpered, becoming restless, unable to lie still. The feeling was getting so intense, building up, but River held her tightly. Jane muscles started tensing, she couldn’t take it any longer. Her head was spinning, it was as if all her memories of sex paled and faded away, like they were memories that didn’t live up to the real thing.</p><p>Jane’s heart was racing, her breathing heavy, she threw her head back as she lost control. Her body shook in waves and River carried on through them, prolonging her pleasure, until the spasms subsided. “God…“ Jane breathed, letting go of River’s hair at last, she let her arms flop to her sides, utterly exhausted. She couldn’t move.</p><p>“I take it that was alright?“ River grinned and sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.</p><p>“You could… say… that…“ Jane mumbled breathing deeply, she brushed her hair out of her face that was sticking to her sweaty brow. Her eyes fluttered shut, she was so exhausted.</p><p>“Jane are you… what’s wrong?“ River’s voice was full of concern all of a sudden and Jane opened her eyes again, confused. </p><p>“What do you mean? I’m good, that was the best…“ Jane sighed, still not quite ready to move yet.</p><p>“You’re crying.“ River stated and leaned over her, cupping her damp cheek.</p><p>“I am?“ Jane sat up a little and touched her fingers to her tear stained cheek. “I am… why am I crying?“ She looked up from her wet fingers to River who looked worried.</p><p>“You tell me.“ River said softly taking her hands in hers.</p><p>“I don’t know, I…“ Jane couldn't figure it out. “I’m happy, right now, I don’t remember being this happy since… I don’t even know, these must be happy tears. Or relief? I…“ She tried to make sense of her emotions that seemed to be struggling inside her. She was ecstatic to be here with River, there was a sense of relief to it, to be able to be close to her after all the pining and the heartbreak… but was she sad as well? There was a discomfort inside her, a nagging feeling, a worry, maybe even fear? Something was going on with her.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> She felt so much more than she ever remembered feeling.</span></p><p>“Jane? Jane.“ River quickly took her face in her hands as she could see her slipping away into her own thoughts, questioning herself, questioning her reality. “Jane, focus on me, it’s fine don’t worry about it.“ As quickly as the unsettling feeling had started, it disappeared when River kissed her, demanding her attention. Jane relaxed into the kiss and allowed herself to be pulled into her arms. Slowly River lay them both down on the bed and pulled Jane close, she rested her head on River’s chest. “It’s fine, you’re probably still exhausted from last night, I know I am…“ River kissed the top of her head as Jane nuzzled into her as her breathing calmed and she wiped her tears away.</p><p>“Will you stay?“ She asked quietly as she felt exhaustion taking her over.</p><p>“I’m not going to let you go again…“ River whispered. It was the truth, she had no intention of leaving her side until all of this was over. She would be careful, she promised herself, and she would look after her. She wouldn’t let her feel that emptiness, that isolation from everyone and everything again. She reached for the covers that they had kicked to the bottom of the bed and pulled them over them as Jane settled with her head on River’s chest again.</p><p>“It sounds like you have two heartbeats…“ Jane chuckled drowsily.</p><p>“Now you’re just making stuff up, get some rest.“ River chuckled to cover the brief moment of panic. Gently she pushed Jane off her chest and made her turn and lie on her side before pulling her close again, hugging her from behind.</p><p>“You’re the most extraordinary woman I’ve ever met…“ Jane hummed, drifting off to sleep.</p><p>“Likewise.“ River smiled and pressed a kiss on her shoulder before closing her eyes.</p><p>——</p><p>“Jane? Jane!“ Loud knocking on her bedroom door pulled Jane out of the deepest of sleeps.</p><p>“What?“ Jane called out annoyed. She had had the most amazing dream about falling into bed with a certain surgeon and she didn’t take kindly to being pulled away from her dreamland. That was when she realised that an arm was draped across her. “Hang on…“ She mumbled to herself looking around to see River, actual, real-life River slowly stirring next to her. It hadn’t been a dream after all.</p><p>“Jane!“ Yaz opened the door, she had been calling for ages and she immediately regretted it. She had assumed River had left, she had told her to keep it brief after all… so why was she still here? And good God, Jane and River were naked under those sheets, Yaz was sure of it. She blushed bright red, mortally embarrassed, just like Jane who sat up and pulled the covers to her chin.</p><p>“Yaz!“ She exclaimed mortified and Yaz fixed her gaze firmly to the floor.</p><p>“I’ve been calling for ages, your pager has been going off like mental.“ She chucked the pager across the room onto the bed. That’s when Jane realised there was more buzzing all around. Her phone on her nightstand and somewhere in River’s trousers by the door, her pager and phone presumably.</p><p>“What’s going on?“ River mumbled. They had both been dead to the world, in fact, neither of them had slept as well as this since this whole thing started.</p><p>“Answer your phones!“ Yaz snapped.</p><p>“Oh shit!“ Jane exclaimed as she checked her pager and phone. Twelve missed pages, a number of missed phone calls and messages. Just then, her phone rang again and she recognised the hospital’s number. “Hello?“ She answered the call.</p><p>“Jane, finally.“ Martha’s voice sounded incredibly relieved.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t have my pager or phone on me. I didn’t realise I was meant to be working today?“ Jane was utterly confused. She was supposed to have the next two days off.</p><p>“There is a mass casualty event, everyone is being called in, I’m sorry.“ Martha explained, her voice hurried.</p><p>“What?!“ Jane exclaimed, wide awake now.</p><p>“Are you at home?“ Martha questioned and Jane nodded:</p><p>“Yes.“ </p><p>“They need doctors on scene, can you get to Victoria? You should be there quicker than at the hospital.“ The ED consultant carried on.</p><p>“Yeah of course, I…“ Jane was stunned, she didn’t know what else to say.</p><p>“Good. It’s Victoria Station. I’ll let them know you’re on your way.“ River listened intently, just about able to make out Martha’s side of the conversation.</p><p>“I got to go.“ Jane turned to River after hanging up the call. “I’m sorry but this is an emergency, you might want to check your phone as well.“ She threw the covers aside and got out. She picked up a t-shirt from the floor on her way out of the room heading for the bathroom. She probably didn’t even realise her state of undress and Yaz did her best to ignore it as she pushed past her. She lingered in the doorway for a moment, waiting for the bathroom door to shut behind her.</p><p>“I can’t believe you!“ She shot at River, trying to keep her voice down. “I told you not to stay too long, if I’d known you were here… The others have been trying to get a hold of you! Clara, Me, Bill, Heather, they’ve come to Earth, they want to see us immediately, they wouldn’t say on the phone but…“</p><p>“Does it have something to do with what’s happening at Victoria Station?“ River interrupted her, trying to put two and two together. Of course it had to be today of all days, the one time she had let her guard down.</p><p>“What’s happening at Victoria?“ Yaz wasn’t keeping up and River got up to retrieve her phone. “Oh my God, put some clothes on!“ Yaz exclaimed and River rolled her eyes at her, that wasn’t exactly important right now. She picked up one of Jane’s many abandoned t-shirt and pulled it on to make Yaz feel better. Then she pulled her phone from her trousers and checked the messages. Bill, Clara, Yaz herself as she didn’t realise she was here, her parents, Martha… She clicked on the message form Martha first.</p><p>
  <em>“River, no-one seems to know where you are. Get in touch when you get this. The hospital are trying to reach you too. Mass casualty event at Victoria Station. I don’t know if it’s all connected but I’m gonna need Jane to go to the scene, please go with her if you can.“</em>
</p><p>She quickly flicked through the others, all requesting she get in touch, that there were important news. She had a really bad feeling about this. Whatever was going on had to be connected and she couldn’t let Jane go by herself.</p><p>“I’m gonna go with her, tell the others. This is no coincidence, I can feel it!“ She told Yaz and started collecting her clothes.</p><p>“Then she shouldn’t go if it might be dangerous.“ Yaz said glancing down the corridor to the bathroom, making sure Jane was out of earshot still.</p><p>“Bit late for that now, she’ll get suspicious if we try to keep her away from where a doctor like her is needed.“ River huffed pulling her pants on.</p><p>“There better be no consequences to this!“ Yaz pointed towards the bed.</p><p>“She’s fine. In fact, better than fine, we both are…“ River waved it off.</p><p>“You better not be risking all of our lives just cause you’re horny!“ Yaz jabbed her finger at her. Before River had the opportunity to respond, they heard the tap be turned on in the bathroom announcing Jane’s imminent return. “Get dressed!“ Yaz gave River one last glare and hurried off to the kitchen.</p><p>When Jane returned from the bathroom, River had gotten as far as putting her underwear on.</p><p>“Have you got any spare scrubs?“ River asked holding up her blouse. “Not the most suitable for where we’re going.“</p><p>“You’re coming?“</p><p>“I let Dr. Jones know I was in the neighbourhood.“ River nodded. She had no intention of letting her walk into danger alone.</p><p>“Let me see what I can do.“ Jane grinned feeling a sense of excitement at the thought of spending some more time with her. As she dug around around her wardrobe for two sets of scrubs, River checked the news on her phone for what was going on.</p><p>“So what’s happening?“ Jane asked handing River a pair of maroon scrubs after she’d gotten dressed in green ones herself.</p><p>“Look for yourself…“ River handed over the phone and quickly dressed in the borrowed clothes.</p><p>Jane sat at the side of the bed and pressed play on the BBC news video</p><p>
  <em>“An explosion collapsed part of Victoria station, a major incident has been declared. Emergency services are at the scene searching the rubble for survivors. So far the cause of the explosion remains unknown…“</em>
</p><p>“This is horrific.“ Jane stared at the pictures in shock. There wasn’t much to see apart from dust, smoke and flames, half of Victoria train station was gone, there were ambulances, fire engines and police cars at the scene already.</p><p>“Let’s go.“ River took her phone off her and grabbed Jane’s hand. She tried her best not to overthink. There could be all sorts of reasonable explanations for this. A gas leak. A terrorist attack. This did not have extra terrestrial written all over it and yet, River was already entertaining every possible scenario in her head. Perhaps they would finally find out who was behind all this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Major Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long. I've had a lot of stuff going on in RL at the moment, was gonna change jobs but then I've had another job offer and it's all very exciting but also very stressful. But anyway, I'm so glad I managed to finish this chapter, it was quite hard to write anyway cause it's a bit action heavy and that's always harder than the touchy feely stuff lol. Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 9: Major Incident</strong>
</p><p>Jane’s apartment wasn’t far from Victoria station and when her and River stepped outside the building, they immediately realised all the roads were clogged up. The incident was causing chaos all around the area.</p><p>“We’ll be fastest on foot.“ Jane pointed to the right, indicating the way towards Victoria but River shook her head, noticing the sound of sirens. There were several ambulances coming down the road as the cars shifted to the sides slowly.</p><p>“Let’s catch a ride.“ She took Jane’s hand and pulled her into the road in the way of the oncoming ambulances waving her hands at them.</p><p>“Are you crazy?“ A paramedic leaned out the window to shout at them as they slammed the breaks. “Out of the way!“</p><p>“We need to get to Victoria, we’re doctors.“ River shouted over the sound of the sirens and pulled her hospital ID from her bag.</p><p>“What?“ He looked at them confused.</p><p>“Daniel, right?“ Jane vaguely recognised the paramedic. There were a lot of them but she remembered him dropping off patients every now and then. “We’ve met, I’m one of the ED doctors at Royal Hope.“</p><p>“Oh yeah.“</p><p>“We need a ride to Victoria, we’re needed at the scene.“ She went on to explain, relieved he recognised her.</p><p>“Hop in but quickly!“ He pointed to the back of the ambulance and repeatedly honked at the cars ahead that were barely moving aside.</p><p>River and Jane didn’t need to be told twice, they rushed around the vehicle and got in the back of the ambulance. They strapped themselves into the extra seats just in time before they sat off again.</p><p>“Good call.“ Jane smiled at River who winked in return.</p><p>“I didn’t think they'd just let us walk onto the scene. Plus…“ River reached for a emergency kit. “Equipment.“ She checked its contents before stuffing more equipment into it from around the ambulance. Neither one of them was exactly well prepared for an emergency like this coming straight from home. They were lucky to even have their stethoscopes in their work bags.</p><p>“So what exactly is going on?“ Jane called to the paramedics in the front while River was helping herself to the equipment.</p><p>“Personal guess is terrorist attack.“ The paramedic on the passenger seat answered. “Apparently they blew up half the station, the triage area has been set up outside. I don’t think the hospitals have enough capacity for all the injured so we need to prioritise and treat at the scene as much as we can.“ Jane nodded her understanding, they would have to find a way to make due. Major incidents of this scale thankfully didn't happen often but when they did, all they could do was try their best.</p><p>“Any chance the terrorists are still around?“ River asked dreading human police officers confronting whatever alien force they were dealing with. She was already running all sorts of scenarios in her head. While Jane wasn’t looking, she pulled her her laser gun from her handbag, she always carried it with her for emergencies. And this certainly qualified. She stuffed the gun into the waistband of her trousers before tucking her handbag away in the ambulance, intending to leave it until this was over.</p><p>“No idea but police and everyone are on site.“ The paramedic in the passenger seat answered.</p><p>“Almost there.“ The driver, Daniel, shouted, as the sound of sirens became louder, adding to their own siren in a deafening chorus. River and Jane exchanged concerned looks, they waited in tense silence, their words would have only been drowned out anyway. They waited until the ambulance came to a halt.</p><p>“Be careful out there.“ River yelled over the noise getting to her feet. She shouldered the bag of kit she had put together.</p><p>“You too.“ Jane replied and reached out to give River’s hand a quick squeeze before opening the back of the ambulance to climb out.</p><p>They stepped into utter chaos. Most of Victoria train station was gone, blown up, there was rubble, fire and smoke. The sight made Jane freeze for a second, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, simply taking in the destruction one sense at a time. The air felt hot and dirty as she breathed in the smoke and dust. Sirens are howling and there were cries of fear, confusion and pain. The images they had seen on the news in no way did justice to the actual destruction.</p><p>“Oh God no…“ She whispered taking a few steps into the chaos, shellshocked for a moment, she didn’t know where to start. River slipped her hand into hers, drawing Jane back to the present.</p><p>“Just breath, we’ll be fine.“ River gave her hand a squeeze. “This way.“ She pulled her along to the triage area, trying her best not to let the scale of the destruction get to her, not to wonder who and what was capable of this but to focus on the task ahead. Fire services were carrying people out of the half-collapsed building, paramedics were tending to the wounded, accessing and moving them to separate areas. She moved Jane to her right hand side to shield her view of the people pronounced dead already. “How can we help?“ River called to a paramedic wearing a high visibility jacket that read “Commander“. The triage area hat been set up outside of the station in four areas P1, P2, P3 and deceased. It was pretty self-explanatory. River and Jane - even if Jane didn’t remember it for her part - had seen a lot of death and destruction in their time but neither had been in a position before where they were they had to look after the wounded after a disaster. It was harrowing.</p><p>“Are you the doctors from Royal Hope?“ The incident commander asked upon seeing their scrubs.</p><p>“That’s us, how can we help?“ Jane asked finally shaking the initial shock. As overwhelming a task as it seemed, she wanted to feel useful.</p><p>“If you could help stabilise the P1s, we’re trying to get them to all the major trauma centres but there’s just not enough ambulances.“ He pointed to the area of highest priority wounded.</p><p>“Actually, we could do with some help, 30 year old male, his legs are trapped and crushed, only way to get him out is amputation.“ Another paramedic hurried up to them catching the back end of their conversation.</p><p>“I’ll go.“ River was quick to volunteer, surgery was her specialty after all. She didn’t like the idea of leaving Jane by herself but she figure she would be safe in the triage area and River would be able to have a better look around if she went inside the building.</p><p>“Be careful.“ Jane knew there was no point in protesting, though a wave of anxiety swept over her at the idea of River putting herself in danger. They were here to help, it was their job, no matter how scary it was. River nodded to her and headed off, following the paramedics while Jane hurried to tend to the severely wounded.</p><p>“This way, Doctor.“ The paramedic gestured for River to follow him. She hurried along inside what was left of Victoria Train Station. She paused for a moment as she stepped through the entrance, taking in the scene. All the glass from the roof had shattered and rained down, along with most of the metal beams that made up the roof. They were barring the entrance to the underground station, fire fighters were trying to clear the area as people were already calling, trying to escape the underground trap. River breathed a sigh of relief that the underground hadn’t collapsed. She returned her attention to the main train station. Several of the shops were destroyed, it looked as if whatever caused the explosion had originated in the central area.</p><p>“Over here.“ The paramedic called her attention to where the large board with the scheduled arrivals should have been. It had crashed to the floor, burying people underneath. He knelt next to another paramedic who was holding up several fluid bags tending to the patient they had been talking about. As River hurried closer, she could see his legs were trapped underneath, the huge board all the way up to his thighs.</p><p>“Hello, Sir, can you hear me?“ River touched her hand to the man’s shoulder as she knelt down quickly assessing his injuries.</p><p>“He’s pretty out of it.“ The second paramedic said. “Huge blood loss, we’ve tried to cut off circulation to his legs but we’re losing him, we have to get him out now or he’ll bleed out.“</p><p>“Agreed.“ River nodded. “Has he had pain medication?“</p><p>“10 of morphine.“</p><p>“Have another dose on standby in case he regains consciousness.“ She opened up her supply bag and started draping the area as much as possible under the circumstances. “Gonna need you to assist.“ She told the paramedic that had brought her here and handed the kit to him, before pulling sterile gloves on. “Just hand me things as and when I ask for them.“ </p><p>Her words got lost in an explosion. The blast knocked River forward, instinctively she covered the patient’s body with hers.</p><p>“Thought they said it was safe…“ One of the paramedics called over the noise of falling debris.</p><p>“They didn’t know what caused it.“ The other paramedic retorted and River looked around as the dust was beginning to settle again, the explosion had been further to the back of the station this time, collapsing what she knew to be the food court.</p><p>“Think we’re about to find out…“ She mumbled, her hearts picking up speed with the sense of foreboding. That’s when she spotted a figure slowly walking out of the dust of the newly desolated area, a shape that look oddly familiar.</p><p>“Honey, I’m home!“ A voice called out and River’s stomach turned as she locked eyes with the Doctor. Tall, handsome, straightening his bowtie and brushing the dust off his jacket. “Do you like what I’ve done with the place?“ He grinned at her as anxiety swept through her.</p><p>——</p><p>Jane whipped around as she heard the explosion. More areas of the station seemed to be collapsing.</p><p>“What’s going on?“ She called to a group of firefighters that grabbed their kit to go back in.</p><p>“They must still be inside.“ One of the men retorted.</p><p>“They? You think someone did this, not a gas leak or…“ Jane’s mind was reeling with possibilities. If someone was doing this and if they were still at it, River would be in grave danger. A troop of police officers headed forward accompanying the fire fighters, intent on capturing whoever was responsible for this. “Wait I’m coming with you.“ Jane made the decision in a heartbeat and grabbing her kit bag she hurried after them.</p><p>“Best to stay here until we know more, Doctor.“ One of the police officers tried to stop her in her tracks. Jane, however, wasn’t really thinking at that point, she ran towards the building. A second explosion sounded.</p><p>“River!“ She called as she stepped through the entrance, the dust was slowly settling. She coughed inhaling the dust and looked around in panic, trying to make out what was going on and where River was.</p><p>“Oops, that second one wasn’t intentional. Or was it?“ It took a few seconds but soon Jane managed to make out a young man standing among the rubble. He took a twirl and appeared to be having a great time. Jane spotted River, she was getting to her feet, taking a few steps towards the man that looked oddly familiar.</p><p>“That’s not possible.“ River breathed in disbelief, this man looked exactly like the one she had married centuries ago. But somehow it just didn’t ring true.</p><p>“Oh you better believe it, sweetheart.“ The Doctor grinned at her. “Now come on, how about a kiss?“</p><p>“How are you doing this?“ River pressed through gritted teeth slowly reaching for the gun in her waistband. She was only mildly aware of the armed police that swarmed the building, guns raised at the Doctor.</p><p>“Doing what? How did I destroy this silly little train station? Easy, so I got my sonic to…“ The Doctor raised his sonic with a wide grin but River interrupted him:</p><p>“That’s not what I mean, you are not the Doctor.“ She grabbed the hilt of her gun while the police started shouting at the Doctor to get to the floor. He completely ignored them, focusing on River alone.</p><p>“But I am, River.“ He grinned at her. Jane looked in between the two of them struggling to make sense of what she was seeing. She wasn’t even sure she was hearing them correctly. Did they know each other? How did he know her name? Why did he look so terribly familiar? Suddenly, a blinding pain like a strike of lightening split her brain.</p><p>“Argh!“ She grabbed her head, stumbling forward, pain blinding her. River’s head whipped around recognising Jane’s voice. She panicked for a moment at seeing her there. She couldn’t be here, not just because it was dangerous but seeing a version of herself…</p><p>“You okay, Doc?“ One of the firefighters grabbed hold of her to stop her from falling over but Jane didn’t even take notice of him. It was as if her mind was breaking open, the words triggering a memory as the conversation carried on in her head.</p><p>
  <em>“I just don’t know anymore…“ Jane shook her head at Graham before burying her face in her hands. “Why is this happening.“ She explain in frustration, just trying to understand somehow, how things could have gone so wrong.“I’m so sorry I’m dragging you all into this…“ She looked around the room at sympathetic faces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay, it’s the least we can do.“ Amy reassured her, placing her hand on her shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t figure it out, why can’t I figure it out?“ Jane was at a loss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When I find out who is behind this, I will kill them.“ River growled, balling her hands to fists.</em>
</p><p>“River…“ Her mind snapped back to the present, her words tumbling over her lips like they were the next logical thing to say, carrying on the conversation. But what sort of conversation was it? Where were those memories coming from. Amy. Had she met her before? And River was there. And the other people. Graham her neighbour? And his grandson Ryan had been there, and Yaz… Her brain lit up in pain again and she buried her face in her hands, this time, she lost her balance. She stumbled and dropped to her knees, the firefighters at her side crouched down, looking worried. Jane looked down at her hands and saw blood, her nose was bleeding.</p><p>“Jane.“ Without thinking about to, River rushed towards Jane who looked utterly lost.</p><p>“Interesting.“ The Doctor grinned seeing their interaction, apparently putting two and two together, as River pulled Jane into her arms. “That explains a lot.“</p><p>“River, what’s going on, who is that…“ Jane whimpered in pain and confusion. She looked up at her, utterly terrified at River’s fearful expression. She’d never seen her look like that.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, we need to get you out of here.“ River knew she couldn’t see any more of this, her brain was hitting its limits trying to compute seeing herself, even if it was just a previous self and she didn’t recognise him. It was all buried in her subconscious and trying to get to the surface. “Can you take her outside?“ She asked one of the firefighters who nodded and helped Jane up.</p><p>“On the floor!“ The police had surrounded the Doctor, guns raised at him.</p><p>“Oh really, that’s not necessary.“ He huffed.</p><p>“Do as they say.“ River stood, turned back and called out in anger. What if this really was the Doctor and he got himself killed? There had to be an explanation for all this, maybe, if it was him, he was under some sort of mind control? She couldn’t discount any of the endless possibilities.</p><p>“What do you think is going to happened if they take a shot, hm?“ The Doctor tilted his head with a smirk.</p><p>“You’re gonna die.“ She shot back in anger.</p><p>“I’m going to dead man’s switch detonate the underground station below our feet. All the people trapped down there…“ He held up his hand revealing a detonator that he was holding tightly.</p><p>“Keep your distance!“ River shouted at the police who were exchanging confused looks as to why she was getting involved.</p><p>“Stay back, Doctor, this is not your job.“ One of the police officers shouted and River took a step back, remembering the role she was playing. She looked back at Jane who looked terrified and confused, looking up at her. But at the end of the day, this was their opportunity to finally find out what was going on. She looked back to the Doctor and shouted:</p><p>“Who are you?“</p><p>“Of all the people here, you should know best, Professor Song.“ The Doctor grinned taking another twirl. “I’m the Doctor. The Oncoming Storm. The Butcher of Skull Moon. The Beast of Tranzelore. Destroyer of worlds. And, if you care to remember, your husband.“ He laughed and River was sure he had gone mad. It was the only possibly explanation. She did not recognise him. He looked like himself but that was it.</p><p>“What… is he… talking about?“ Jane felt like she was going to throw up. She couldn’t make sense of all this. Did he just say he was River’s husband? Before River could say anything, highly armed special forces stormed the scene.</p><p>“We will take it from here.“ A familiar voice sounded and River looked around to meet eyes with the chief science officer of UNIT.</p><p>“Ah another familiar face, Kate Stewart, how is life? How is UNIT faring these days.“ The Doctor gave her a little wave as UNIT officers surrounded him.</p><p>“It’s not him, it can’t be him.“ River shouted to Kate who gestured for her step back.</p><p>“Get out of here, Professor Song.“ Kate insisted stepping closer to the Doctor who grinned at her like a cheshire cat.</p><p>“But…“ River didn’t like to be sidelined, she had to find out what was going on.</p><p>“Take your friend and go.“ Kate gestured to Jane who was only on her feet because the fire fighter held her upright. She appeared pale and weak now.</p><p>“Jane…“ River turned back to her when Jane threw up, drifting out of consciousness. Her body wouldn’t sustain the mental block much longer.</p><p>“I’ll be seeing you again soon.“ The Doctor grinned, clearly amused by the scene playing out in front of him. He was completely ignoring UNIT, his eyes solely on River and weak and feeble future regeneration of the Doctor.</p><p>“Yes you will be, and you will pay for what you’ve been doing to us.“ River shouted back at him in anger.</p><p>“Oh sweetie, I’ve only just started.“ He smirked and as the Doctor disappeared into thin air, Jane fully collapsed into River’s arms.</p><p>——</p><p>“What happened?“ Martha asked full of worry as River carried Jane to a bed in the ED. The whole place was swamped with patients from the Victoria incident but River insisted on the nearest available bed regardless. Jane was unconscious and her priority.</p><p>“Whoever is impersonating the Doctor is doing a bloody good job of it.“ River growled as she lay Jane down and attached pulse oximeter and twelve-lead to her. “She saw him and it sent her into a downward spiral.“ She went on to explain and reached for a IV kit.</p><p>“Let me take it from here.“ Martha took River by the shoulders and gently pulled her away.</p><p>“I’m a doctor, too.“ River huffed in annoyance trying to shake her off. She needed to make sure Jane was okay. She had been so preoccupied with trying to figure out who they were facing, she should have gotten her out of there straight away.</p><p>“Yes but we don’t let people treat their spouses and with good reason, go and sit outside.“ Martha said more firmly.</p><p>“No, I won’t, I…“ River tried to shake her off as she pulled her back.</p><p>“No, River, seriously, there are people waiting to talk to you and urgently.“ Martha insisted and pointed to the door.</p><p>River looked around and spotted Clara, giving her a little wave. She had forgotten all about this already. Maybe some answers at last. She glanced at Jane, looking pale and weak on the table.</p><p>“I’ll make sure she’s okay.“ Martha reassured her softly and gave her shoulder a squeeze. River nodded slowly, looking back to Clara. She knew she was only in the way here and with any luck she was about to find out what was really going on. As much as she didn’t want to, she left the room and met Clara in the hallway.</p><p>“Not here, somewhere private.“ Clara said looking around. Me, Heather and Bill where there as well, lingering at the end of the hallway.</p><p>“Martha’s office.“ River suggested and showed them down the corridor. “He’s here. Whoever it is, somehow they’re impersonating the Doctor perfectly, he…“ River started talking the moment the office door closed behind them. She was still trying to process the different possibilities. Could this be the Doctor? Younger and mad? Or under some kind of foreign influence? Or was it not the Doctor at all? Her mind was reeling.</p><p>“She, River, <em>she</em>.“ Clara interrupted her calmly.</p><p>“Come again?“ River looked back at her confused.</p><p>“We encountered her as we were looking for evidence, it’s Missy, River. It’s the Master using a Tesalecta.“ Clara came right out with it, stunning River into silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. You're going to find out very soon now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Sunday everyone! :D I really hope you enjoy this next chapter, apologies for taking longer to update these days, lots going on irl lol but I'm getting there!<br/>Heading into the final stages of this dic, probably another couple chapters after this, depending how it ends up being split. For the time being, enjoy chapter 10!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 10: You’re going to find out very soon now</b>
</p><p>Jane blinked, bright light was blinding her, only worsening a throbbing headache. She lifted her arm to shield her eyes and noticed the IV line and pulse ox restricting her movements.</p><p>“Where am I?“ She mumbled as the room around her slowly came into focus.</p><p>“In hospital, you took a bad turn in the field.“ Martha stepped into her field of vision and placed her hand on her shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>“Why? What happened?“ Jane asked, still dazed. Her eyes adjusted to the light slowly and she tried to sit up. They always said doctors made the worst patients and that certainly applied to her, she hated feeling at the mercy of others.</p><p>“We have yet to find out, how are you feeling?“ Martha pushed her back down slowly and pulled a little torch from her pocket to check her pupils and do a neurology exam.</p><p>“Got one hell of a headache.“ Jane retorted trying to pull away, the light shining directly into her eyes hurt like hell.</p><p>“We’ll keep you here for observation.“ And your own safe-keeping, Martha added in her head, as she put her torch away.</p><p>“Oh no, no, that’s not necessary…“ Jane shook her head and tried to sit up again. She didn’t want to stay here and take up a bed when there were a lot more people in far worse shape than her. Martha should be looking after them, not waste her time on a migraine.</p><p>“It really is, we need to get a head CT and…“ Martha insisted. “Lie back down.“ </p><p>“No, really, it’s not necessary, look I’m fine.“ Jane sat up fully and swung her legs off the bed. “Just give me some aspirin and I’ll be on my way.“ Though very blurry and jumbled, the memories were beginning to flood back to her. River. She had been there, at the centre of it all. She suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to see her. Was she okay? Was she still in the field? Had something happened to her? She remember an explosion. “I need to see River…“</p><p>“She’s around, don’t worry, she’s fine.“ Martha tried to calm her down.</p><p>“What’s going on at Victoria? There was this man…“ The images became clearer again. She recalled the man that had stood amongst the rubble, apparently responsible for it all. He had been talking to River. And he looked oh so familiar. “Argh…“ She bent over, pain shooting through her again. “Something to do with River, I can’t even remember, I need to speak to her…“ She shook her head to herself, pressing her fingertips to her temples.</p><p>“That’s not a good idea.“ Martha shook her head and tried to ease her backwards to lie down again. “She’s busy right now…“ Jane resisted, she glanced past Martha as something familiar caught her eye. A woman with red hair just rushed past the exam room door. Amy.</p><p>
  <em>“When I was a kid I had an imaginary friend. The Raggedy Doctor. My Raggedy Doctor.“</em>
</p><p>Jane’s breath caught as Amy’s voice rang in her ears.</p><p>
  <em>“I remember you. I remember! I brought the others back, I can bring you home too. Raggedy Man, I remember you and you are late for my wedding! I found you.“</em>
</p><p>Jane struggled to breath, it was as if the words were pulling her towards something but what? And then there was River, looking back at her, a vivid memory.</p><p>
  <em>“River. Who are you?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re going to find out very soon now. And I’m sorry. But that’s when everything changes.“</em>
</p><p>What was she going to find out? What was being hidden from her?</p><p>“Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely. And if it can be remembered it can come back.“ The words tumbled over Jane’s lips without context. Somehow, they rang differently in her ears, they were her words but in a different voice, one that made her shudder. The man she had seen with River. Her confusion turned to panic. “I need some air.“ Jane shook her head free of the sudden burst of memories, feeling the extreme urge to flee.</p><p>“Jane…“ Martha noticed the change in her demeanour, instantly concerned. She put her hands on Jane’s arms, trying to keep her on the bed.</p><p>“No, just, get off me, okay?!“ Jane snapped, pushing her off with surprising force.</p><p>“Jane, please.“ Martha stumbled back, catching herself as Jane jumped off the bed.</p><p>“No, no! I don’t know what’s going on here but I’ve had enough, I’m not playing along anymore! I need to get out of here.“ Jane insisted shaking off the pulse ox and pulling the IV out. She hissed in pain, she had rushed and not done it right, she started bleeding and pressed her hand to it, cursing under her breath.</p><p>“Jane…“ Martha grabbed some gauze and pressed it to Jane’s arm.</p><p>“You can’t keep me here!“ Jane grabbed the dressing off her and kept on pressing it as she looked around for her bag, hoping it had been brought in with her.</p><p>“Can you find Ms Song for me?“ Martha instructed a nearby nurse who rushed off as Jane pulled her bag off the table on the side.</p><p>“I’m leaving.“ She stated as Martha stepped in her way trying get very best to keep her own anxiety in check. Things were spinning out of control, they were losing control of the Doctor and the Doctor - or rather Jane - was losing control of herself.</p><p>“Please, Jane, look at this from a medical point of view, you are showing signs of neurological distress, please don’t ignore this, let me help you.“ Martha tried to appeal to the physician in her but to no avail. Jane was starting to panic, the confrontation was only making it worse.</p><p>“I don’t want your help, I don’t want anybody’s help!“ Jane shouted, her breathing was fast, her eyes darting around, looking for a way out. She burst into a sprint, trying to push past Martha.</p><p>“JANE!“ Martha yelled trying to hold on to her but Jane shoved her back.</p><p>“LET ME GO!“ She pushed through the door and rushed down the corridor towards the exit.</p><p>“Fuck.“ Martha cursed following onto the corridor, just as the nurse returned with River. Amy, Rory, Clara, Me, Bill and Heather followed close behind.</p><p>“What’s going on?“ River demanded to know, anxious upon seeing the worry in Martha’s expression.</p><p>“Where the hell were you?“ Martha snapped at her and looked around, down the corridor, Jane was long gone. Rationally, she knew this wasn’t anybody’s fault but she needed to vent her frustration somehow.</p><p>“We were talking, we…“ River started but her voice stalled when she looked into the exam room and realised the bed was empty. Before she could say anything, Martha explained:</p><p>“The Doctor has left.“</p><p>“What do you mean, she’s left?“ River needed a moment for the news to sink in.</p><p>“Stormed out. I was trying to stop her, that’s why we needed you!“ Martha hissed, trying not to draw too much attention to their exchange in the hallway.</p><p>“Oh God.“ Amy touched her hand to her forehead.</p><p>“We need to find her.“ Clara said quickly.</p><p>“No shit.“ Martha snapped. “What’s happening with the Master?“</p><p>“She’s out there somewhere, she disappeared from Victoria, I don’t know…“ Clara replied but River’s hollow words interrupted her.</p><p>“And she saw Jane…“ The realisation struck her like a punch in the gut. Her thoughts started racing, if Missy was out there, she would be looking for the Doctor now that she had seen and recognised her. And Jane would have no idea what was going on, who Missy was or how dangerous she was. She would be helpless. They needed to find her and quickly.</p><p>“Dr. Jones?!“ A voice at the end of the corridor drew their attention, pulling them out of their stupor.</p><p>“Yes?“ Martha looked around.</p><p>“We’re drowning in patients out here and they just called another Major Incident.“ The ward manager called halfway down the hall.</p><p>“They what?“ Martha and River retorted in unison.</p><p>“Explosion at London Bridge.“ The ward manager answer trying to catch his breath as he came to a halt. “The Prime Minister has called a state of emergency, they think the attacks are connected.“</p><p>“Shit.“ Martha cursed. “We’re over capacity as it is.“</p><p>“At least that means she’s busy.“ Amy pointed out, trying her best to remain positive. “We have to hurry finding Jane.“</p><p>“I got to stay here…“ Martha pointed out as another patient with severe injuries was wheeled down the corridor. “Over here, we got an empty bed.“ She called out pointing to the newly abandoned exam room. </p><p>“Yes of course.“ Clara nodded in understanding.</p><p>“I’m sorry but I can’t stay.“ River knew she also had a responsibility here but she couldn’t think of that now. She had to find her wife and make sure she was safe. “I have to find the Doctor and…“</p><p>“You’re not the only one, Professor Song.“ River looked up to see Kate Steward approaching, flanked by two heavily guarded soldiers. “Is there a party I haven’t been invited to?“ She looked at the group of the Doctor’s companions, the ones she hadn’t met in person, she had read extensive files on. It appeared as though everyone that had ever spent time with the Doctor was coming together. “Would anyone care to explain what is going on here?“ She asked placing her hands on her hips, feeling like she was missing something important.</p><p>“I haven’t got time for this.“ River shook her head, they were wasting precious time.</p><p>“You will have to make time.“ Kate stood in her way speaking more firmly. “I need to know what is going on here. We have looked for the Doctor everywhere and couldn’t find him. You’re my best chance at getting some answers, what is going on with him? Do you have any idea how many people died at Victoria Station?“</p><p>“Yes, I was there trying to save them.“ River shot back.</p><p>“Where is he? This is not looking good for him.“ Kate demanded to know.</p><p>“It’s not the Doctor.“ Amy intervened quickly.</p><p>“You’re all just standing around going over the same facts, how can you actually believe that was the Doctor? How can any of us? We should have known better. Everyone should have known better!“ River exclaimed. Her anger wasn’t even directed at Kate, she couldn’t believe she, herself, had had moments of doubt. How could she? And now, the Doctor was in danger and they had lost track of her.</p><p>“Kate, I will explain everything but first, you need to help us find the Doctor, what sort of surveillance equipment have you got?“ Clara asked, she placed her hand on River’s arm, trying to calm and reassure her.</p><p>“We have eyes all over London, we can’t find…“ Kate retorted in frustration.</p><p>“No, the real Doctor, you’ve been looking for the wrong person.“ Bill interrupted her.</p><p>“The blonde woman you were…“ The realisation dawned on Kate as she thought back to the scene at Victoria.</p><p>“Call us when you’ve found something, I’m not waiting around.“ River didn’t want to wait any longer.</p><p>“We’ll come with you.“ Amy told her daughter, while exchanging a quick look with Rory who nodded.</p><p>“And we will go in opposite direction to you, spread out.“ Bill offered. “I’m gonna let Yaz, Graham and Ryan know, get them searching as well!“</p><p>“And I will catch you up while you show me to your surveillance equipment.“ Clara told Kate who nodded in agreement.</p><p>——</p><p>Jane didn’t stop walking until she found herself in a park. She wasn’t even sure which one it was, her brain was occupied with other matters. London appeared to be moving at a frantic pace, people were rushing across the lawns, agitatedly talking on their phones, it appeared something big was happening but somehow, her brain didn’t compute this information. Feeling a wave of nausea, Jane dropped onto the nearest bench and buried her face in her hands. She couldn’t find the words for how she was feeling, she didn’t understand what was going on with her. Nothing felt real anymore. It was as if she didn’t know herself. She felt so disconnected from everything, it was almost as if she was leading someone else’s life.</p><p>Shouting and screaming drew her attention back to the present, she looked around and spotted a pilar of black smoke not too far off. People were running in the opposite direction of it across the lawns.</p><p>“What’s going on?“ Jane called to a man rushing past her.</p><p>“Don’t just sit around, get out of here.“ The man called back barely slowing down and Jane got to her feet unsure of what to do. She felt a strong urge to do exactly the opposite of what she had been told. Though she wasn’t sure of a great many things right now, she knew she wasn’t someone that ran from danger, she was someone that ran towards it in order to help. What would she do when she got there? There was no point in worrying about that now, she would figure it out as she went along. Feeling a sudden burst of purpose she started running in the opposite direction to everyone else.</p><p>“Jane? Jane stop!“ A familiar voice called behind her. Jane stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around to see River rushing towards her. “There you are, I was looking everywhere for you, I was so worried!“ River grabbed hold of Jane’s arms.</p><p>“River, how did you…“ Jane felt a wave of relief for seeing her. She was just about the only thing that seemed real and right to her. Maybe she would have some answers. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t stay there, I had to… just get out and clear my head and…“ She looked back around to the pilar of smoke. “River, what’s going on?“</p><p>“I don’t know.“ River replied following her gaze. “Let’s not worry about that for now…“</p><p>“Something bad is happening, isn’t it. I can feel it. I mean, obviously something bad is happening, there’s explosions everywhere but I feel like it’s more than that, something is wrong, with me…“ Jane started rambling, trying to work it all out, she needed River to explain and she was sure she could.</p><p>“What do you mean?“ River frowned at her.</p><p>“I just don’t feel right, River, something is happening to me. In Victoria, when you were… that man and… you’re hiding something from me…“ She didn’t say it in an accusing fashion, she was pleading more than anything else. She needed River to be honest with her but she continued to feign innocence.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean, I’m not…“</p><p>“No River, please, stop pretending, I know something is going on, I just know and… my brain, it’s like…“ Jane insisted, more forcefully this time. As she grew more agitated, the sharp pain returned, rushing through her. She winced: “It’s like my head is being split in two.“</p><p>“Let’s sit.“ River suggested gentle pushing her over to the bench she had sat on before.</p><p>“In the middle of all this? River, we should be helping. Just tell me what’s going on and…“ Jane tried to argue back but River wasn’t having it.</p><p>“You’re no use to anybody like this.“ She pointed out.</p><p>“Like what?“ Jane asked dropping onto the bench against her better judgement.</p><p>“Like you said, you’re not yourself.“ River replied sitting next to her.</p><p>“Who am I, River?“ Jane grabbed hold of her hand, pleading for an explanation. “Just tell me. I know something is not right, I know this is not who I am. But I know that I know you. And I know you can tell me, you can, you just won’t and I don’t know why. What are you keeping from me? And why? What’s going on?“</p><p>“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.“ River shook her head, almost amused.</p><p>“Try me.“ Jane retorted, feeling a sense of relief that she was finally acknowledging it. She brought her hand to River’s cheek and made her look at her. “Please.“ River hesitated for a moment, just looking at her, obviously deciding on her next move.</p><p>“You see all these people?“ She said at last and looked around. Jane followed her gaze, surveying the park around them as River kept speaking. “Rushing. Scared. Panic is sweeping through London, bad things are happening all over the place.“ She mused. “You’re the person that’s meant to save them…“</p><p>“What?“ Jane glanced back at her confused and River chuckled:</p><p>“It’s true. Usually you’ll waltz in, full of confidence, all smiles and jokes, laughing in the face of danger, wearing some form of ridiculous outfit… and against all odds, you’ll save them all.“</p><p>“How?“ Jane didn’t understand. She knew there was truth to it, the overwhelming urge to do something, to help, only grew stronger.</p><p>“That’s the thing, you won’t this time. You don’t know <em>who</em> you are.“ River shrugged. “You don’t know what you’re capable of or what you’re meant to do. It was a grave miscalculation to think this would keep you save…“</p><p>“What are you talking about?“ Jane’s confusion grew. She was beginning to feel uneasy. The way River spoke, that faint smirk on her lips…</p><p>“And your friends, they have made a mistake… they got so distracted… and left the child to wander and walk into the road…“ River closed her hand around Jane’s wrist, grabbing far more tightly than Jane was comfortable with.</p><p>“River, let go, you’re scaring me!“ Jane exclaimed trying to pull away but she held tightly, meeting her eyes. Jane hardly recognised her, though she looked like the woman she loved, a stranger was looking back at her now.</p><p>“Oh, I would hope so, things are about to get a whole lot more scary for you.“ She grinned. “This makes things so much easier, let’s have ourselves some fireworks before I kick your brain back into gear, hm?“</p><p>——</p><p>“There she is!“ Clara pointed to a video feed on the left, CCTV footage from Hyde Park. Osgood selected the feed and brought it up to full size on the large screen in the mobile surveillance centre currently parked outside of Royal Hope hospital. They had been checking all the available CCTV footage in the are while the others were searching the streets already.</p><p>“Looks like Professor Song is a step ahead of us.“ Kate breathed a sigh of relief as she recognised River sitting on the bench next to the Doctor. They seemed to be engaged in conversation. Kate was still working through everything Clara had told her. It was a lot to take in but the pieces were beginning to fall into place. Finding the Doctor and keeping her safe was the first step, then they would track down Missy, the trail of destruction was hard to miss.</p><p>“No, she’s not…“ Me spoke up, taking a step closer to the screen. She looked to Clara who immediately realised what she meant, she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled while speaking:</p><p>“Get your people over there right now!“ Kate looked at her in confusion, then back up to the screen.</p><p>“If that’s River, where are Amy and Rory?“ Me explained and the penny dropped for Kate as well, she cursed under her breath and grabbed a walkie talkie to relay the instructions.</p><p>“Amy! Is River with you?“ Clara put her phone on loudspeaker as soon as Amy picked up and returned her attention to the screen, watching the Doctor, trying her best to stay level headed as anxiety took over her.</p><p>——</p><p>“Yeah, she’s right here.“ Amy retorted and handed over the phone to her daughter. “It’s Clara.“</p><p>“Did you find her?“ River asked, not bothering with a greeting as she continued to look around the street they were on.</p><p>“Get to Hyde Park, right now.“ Clara replied quickly.</p><p>“Clara, what’s going on?“ River’s hearts picked up speed instantly as she picked up on the near-panic in the other woman’s voice. She started running in the direction of Hyde Park, not wasting a moment. Amy and Rory rushed after her.</p><p>“She’s found her.“ Clara stated.</p><p>“Shit!“ River cursed though she had already expected as much. “Is she okay?“</p><p>“For now. She’s just talking to her as far as I can tell…“</p><p>“Where in Hyde Park?“ River asked as they sprinted past the Imperial College, which - like Victoria - had collapsed for the most part. They couldn’t stop to help, not now.</p><p>“Not far off the Albert Memorial.“ Clara answers, looking for landmarks on the video feed. “We will meet you there.“ She gestured to Me who nodded, they had to get to their TARDIS.</p><p>“Right, we’re close.“ River was out of breath, her lungs were burning.</p><p>“River, she’s pretending to be you. Jane thinks she’s talking to you.“ Clara gave a quick wave to Kate who nodded her understanding.</p><p>“That bitch.“ River pressed through gritted teeth as they entered the park.</p><p>——</p><p>“What have you done with River.“ Jane exclaimed, realising this woman could not be her.</p><p>“Nothing just yet… but I’m sure the opportunity will arise.“ She smirked. “I cannot wait to see your face when the penny finally drops… but then it will be far too late.“</p><p>Jane tried to pull away, tear herself loose and run but she was stronger, her grip was almost mechanical and steely.</p><p>“Over there!“ Jane looked around to see a group of people rushing towards them. Rory, who’s voice had carried down the path. Amy, close behind her husband. And River. Jane felt a wave of relief seeing her, proving her assumption that this other person couldn’t be her. She looked back and suddenly, the person next to her had changed entirely. Gone was River. The woman next to her was smaller, dark hair, sharp features, steely blue eyes. Jane knew she had never met her before and yet she was sure she knew her. </p><p>“I think it’s time to get a move on.“ Missy smirked and activated her teleport, pulling Jane with her into nothingness.</p><p>“NO!“ River exclaimed but it was too late, they were gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Good is good in the final hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Final stretch now, as I'm wrapping up this fic, looks like we will end up with 12 chapters total, so here is the penultimate one! Jane faces off against Missy while the companions unite to save their friend. Enjoy and let me know what you think! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 10: Good is good in the final hour</b>
</p><p>“H-How did you do that?!“ Missy released her grip on Jane’s wrist and the blonde stumbled back in shock. She looked around disoriented, the park was gone, they were somewhere inside. It was pretty dark, there were no windows, almost as if they were underground. Jane’s mind was reeling. How was that possible?</p><p>“Oh, just your standard teleport, this suit comes with all sort of interesting features.“ Missy grinned at her.</p><p>“Suit?“ Jane looked back to her, trying to just accept what had just happened and keep up.</p><p>“Ah, yes, we’d nearing the end now, aren’t we, it’s about to outlive it’s usefulness…“ Missy mused with a smirk. Jane stumbled back when suddenly, a second version of the dark haired woman appeared right in front of her. An exact replica, down to the wicked grin on her sharp features. The first version of her stilled her movements entirely, looking lifeless all of a sudden. There could not be two version of her, so Jane had no option but to accept what she was saying. The first version was merely a suit and the woman who now stepped right into her personal space was the real culprit. “Also, I’m rather looking forward to getting right up and personal one last time…“ Missy smirked and brushed Jane’s hair back, delighting in the terror in her eyes. “Now for my last trick…“ Missy glanced back around to the suit. “Show me the Doctor’s most recent face.“ </p><p>Jane stared in shock when the suit changed its appearance, changing and rearranging whatever it was that it was made out of and suddenly, Jane found herself looking at an exact copy of herself.</p><p>——</p><p>Clara’s TARDIS materialised the Hyde Park, the shape of a American Diner was a distinct and unfamiliar one around here but there were no people around to witness it, people had fled the area.Clara and Me stepped outside to find that they were too late. They found River sitting on the bench the had seen the Doctor on with Missy. River had buried her face in her hands, her parents to either side of her, a comforting presence.</p><p>“Damnit.“ Me breathed running her hand through her air and Clara walked up to the others.</p><p>“Missy teleported away with her.“ Amy explained before Clara could ask.</p><p>“Is there a way we can track her or…“ Rory didn't really know what else to say or do. He exchanged a look with Amy who had wrapped her arm around their daughter.</p><p>“They could be anywhere…“ River breathed, her voice weak. She should never have let her out of her sight. Now the Master had her and she still didn’t know who she was to even be a match for Missy’s scheming.</p><p>“What do we do? How do we find them?“ Amy asked, realising they were all at a loss.</p><p>“Only one play left…“ River sighed and got to her feet. She picked up her bag and dug out a key that was attached to a chain. When she had gone over to Jane’s place had been the first time she had taken it off in fear of her seeing and recognising it. She had carried the key to the TARDIS on her this whole time. She realised now the moment she had taken it off for her own benefit had been the moment when things had started going wrong. Perhaps if she hadn’t crossed that line with Jane, she would be working at Royal Hope oblivious to what was going on, rather than being at the Master’s mercy. “The TARDIS will be able to find her.“</p><p>“The moment you power up the TARDIS, the Shadow Proclamation will be on you in a flash.“ Clara pointed out though she struggled to come up with an alternative. They had tried to scan for Missy on route but the only creature with two hearts on the planet that they could locate was River. Missy’s life signs appeared to be masked by the Teselecta. </p><p>“Yes but it’s the smaller evil at this point…“ River retorted.</p><p>“Not so fast Professor Song.“ Suddenly all around them military troops teleported in, a hundred men at least, rifles directed at the group gathered around the bench.</p><p>“What the…“ Clara and Me looked around in shock and the Ponds jumped to their feet.</p><p>“Now then, where is the Doctor?“ Out of the ranks of soldiers stepped Tasha Lem. None of them responded. They had done so well outrunning the security forces of the universe, the Church of the Papal Mainframe was just one of many, but it seemed like it was the one to catch up with them first. Question was how. The Doctor’s identity was still hidden, the biodata module hidden away in the TARDIS. “We picked up on the alert UNIT put out.“ Tasha explained as they remained quiet. “We know they’re here somewhere and it looks like you were just about to show us the way.“</p><p>——</p><p>“What are you… how…“ Jane stuttered upon seeing an exact copy of herself - with the exception of some odd fashion choices - and pain shot through her like lightening.</p><p>“Oh, don’t strain your little brain dear, it’s already resembling scrambled egg, isn’t it.“ Missy tutted and Jane pressed her hands to her forehead wincing. “Oh, this is just delightful. Look at you. So innocent. So ignorant. So weak. You’re pathetic.“ Missy giggle utterly delighted.</p><p>“Who are you?“ Jane managed to press through gritted teeth. She had to get some answers.</p><p>“I’m Missy.“ The other woman replied in a sing song voice. </p><p>“Who’s Missy.“ Jane asked as the name meant nothing to her. The more she looked at this woman, the more she realised she knew her. But how and from where?</p><p>“Ohh how lovely… you see, that’s really funny that you just said that because that’s what you said last time around as well!“ Missy clapped her hands in excitement. “But my answer wouldn’t be as satisfying as it has no context without you knowing who <em>you</em> are.“</p><p>“You know who I am?“ Jane knew people were hiding things from her, maybe at last she could get some answers and find out why all this was happening to her.</p><p>“Of course I do. Professor Song is not the only person you have an intimate relationship with.“ Missy smirked.</p><p>“Why does everyone keep calling her “Professor“? She’s a doctor, she’s a surgeon, she…“ It was a question that had been bugging Jane for a while now, it couldn’t be a coincidence that so many people were making the same mistake.</p><p>“She’s a professor of archeology, as it happens. And honestly, having her operating on people, that’s just…“ Missy shook her head disapprovingly.</p><p>“What?“ Jane interrupted her unable to keep up.</p><p>“Never mind.“ Missy waved it off.</p><p>“Who… who are you supposed to be to me?“ Jane stared at her trying to somehow make sense of it all.</p><p>“Is it unsettling? How familiar I look?“ Missy smirked leaning in close so she could have a good long look at her. She could see the turmoil and anguish in her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“Please try to keep up. Short of Mistress. Well, couldn’t very well keep calling myself the Master now, could I?“</em>
</p><p>“You’re the Master…“ Jane squeezed her eyes shut as the realisation came with more pain.</p><p>“Very good, dearie.“ Missy smirked and started circling around her, like a lioness stalking their prey.</p><p>“But what does that mean?“ Jane exclaimed in frustration and looked around to not let her out of her sight.</p><p>“Question is, who are <em>you</em>, Doctor?“ Missy raised her eyebrows at her, excited to see just how far she could push her.</p><p>——</p><p>“You have it all wrong.“ Amy was the first to speak up. “It’s not the Doctor that’s doing all this, it’s the Master <em>pretending</em> to be the Doctor.“</p><p>“Then you wouldn’t mind showing us to the Doctor so we can discuss that? Innocent people don’t need to run.“ Tasha retorted crossing her arms in front of her chest.</p><p>“They do when the entire galaxy is out for their blood and they don’t know why.“ Clara pipped up. It had been a long time since she had last seen Tasha. While part of her was relieved she seemed to have succeeded in beating the Dalek inside her, she couldn’t believe she would be amongst the people chasing after the Doctor. “It’s the Master you need to be chasing. You should know the Doctor better than to assume they could actually be responsible for these crimes.“</p><p>“I’m only here doing my job.“ Tasha didn’t seem fazed by her accusation. “Truth will out in the end. Now, where is the Doctor?“</p><p>“The Master has her, we’re looking for her ourselves.“ River snapped angrily. “We’re wasting valuable time here.“ They needed to get to the TARDIS, it was their only hope. River tried not to think about what Missy could be doing to the Doctor right now.</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere, none of you are. You will tell us where the Doctor is and let us handle the rest.“ Tasha demanded.</p><p>“Did you not listen to her? We don’t know!“ Me snapped, frustrated.</p><p>“Let us go, we need to get to the TARDIS.“ Amy balled her fists, glancing from soldier to soldier, weapons raised to their heads.</p><p>“You are all under arrest for aiding and abetting a fugitive, none of you are going anywhere.“ Tasha shot back getting angry.</p><p>“Hang on right there, we just told you the Doctor isn’t…“ Rory raised his hands trying to defuse the situation as tensions were rising.</p><p>“And I have absolutely no reason to believe that. Countless lives have been lost and the galaxy is calling for the Doctor’s blood, they will have the opportunity to prove their innocence in a court of law, none of us are above the law.“ Tasha declared. “Also, you will have to forgive me for not believing your convenient excuse. The Master died on Gallifrey, killed by the Doctor like any living thing on the planet, it was the first planet the Doctor destroyed on their rampage.“</p><p>“That may be but this is not that Master, earlier in their timeline, they…“ Clara took a step towards Tasha, hoping to make her see reason.</p><p>“I’m not standing round listening to this.“ River huffed heading towards the ranks of soldiers, expecting to just walk through but she was knocked back.</p><p>“I don’t know what you didn’t understand about being under arrest, we can do this the hard way if you want.“ Tasha stated as her troops readied their weapons. The companions stepped closer together exchanging concerned looks. Clara squared her jaw, about to give Tasha a piece of her mind.</p><p>“I beg to differ.“ A voice called and another group of soldiers descended onto Hyde Park. Tasha looked around confused, suddenly finding herself surrounded by human soldiers. Kate Stewart jumped out of a troop transporter. “You have no jurisdiction here, leave Earth right now.“ Kate called sternly.</p><p>“Oh for goodness sake…“ Tasha breathed in annoyance at the interruption.</p><p>“Earth is a level five planet by definition of the Shadow Proclamation.“ Osgood called. “You and your men are trespassing.“ </p><p>“We are here on the <em>authority</em> of the Shadow Proclamation.“ Tasha snapped.</p><p>“Well, you’re gonna have to go through us first.“ Kate retorted definitely as her men surrounded the Church’s soldiers in a tense standoff.</p><p>“You’re making grave mistake stepping in our way.“ Tasha growled and engaged a communicator on her arm. Almost instantaneously reinforcements beamed down in the shape of a squadron of Juddon.</p><p>“This is getting out of hand.“ Clara exclaimed urging for calm when from a nearby puddle, Bill and Heather emerged solidifying into human shapes again.</p><p>“Chose your battles wisely.“ Bill called, stepping threatening towards the soldiers that inched back after witnessing their unearthly entrance.</p><p>Tasha looked around, the situation was quickly escalating. Even though the Doctor’s friends were outnumbered, she was well aware they were all forces to be reckoned with. Was there a diplomatic way out of this? Looking in the determined faces in front of her, she suspected they would not give their friend up without a fight. Before she could make a decision, a sharp cold blade pressed to her throat.</p><p>“I really wouldn’t if I were you.“ Madame Vastra breathed and Jenny added:</p><p>“I think you better leave this planet while you still can.“</p><p>“Stop, everybody just STOP ALREADY!“ River shouted drawing everyone’s attention. “Don’t you see how we’re just playing into the Master’s hand here? We all want to find the Doctor! I can’t care if you think she’s innocent or guilty right now, let’s just all work together and find her.“</p><p>“Excuse the rude interruption but I think some speed is of the essence now.“ River jumped when suddenly Captain Jack Harkness appeared right night to her, fizzing with energy from his vortex manipulator. “Sorry I’m a bit late to the party, I’ll be your ride for tonight.“Without waiting for a response, he grabbed River’s wrist and teleported away with her.</p><p>——</p><p>“I’m Dr. Jane Smith, I work at Royal Hope…“ Jane retorted to Missy’s question trying to focus, saying the words almost like a mantra.</p><p>“Where did you grow up, Jane?“ Missy asked as she kept circling around her.</p><p>“Peak district.“ Jane was quick to respond, feeling secure in her answer.</p><p>“What were your parents called?“ Missy carried on.</p><p>“My parents?“ Jane stumbled over the question.</p><p>“Are they still around or are they dead? How did they die? Where you there? Do you remember?“ Missy pushed on and Jane felt her head spinning again.</p><p>“What are you doing.“ She grabbed her head, trying to focus.</p><p>“Did you have friends growing up?“ Missy didn’t let up, she stepped into her line of vision again. “Who was your best friend in the academy?“</p><p>“Academy? Do you mean High School?“ Jane grew more and more confused, her voice a little weaker. She felt dizzy and only managed to catch herself by grabbing on to Missy who laughed.</p><p>“See that the thing about the chameleon arch… no matter how much information I throw at you… you might remember bits and pieces but your brain just won’t accept them as being true.“ Missy grinned, straightened Jane up and grabbed her chin. “Without the biodata module, your identity, your essence, can’t be restored. All that’s going to happen is that you will go mad when your brain can’t take the information anymore. What a beautifully fitting end. The Doctor went mad in the end, that’s why they wrecked havoc across the galaxy. The bloody trail ends on Earth, the Doctor’s favourite planet, where a grave miscalculation on their part didn’t only spell the end of Earth but of the murderous Timelord themselves.“</p><p>“What are you talking about?“ Jane whispered.</p><p>“That’s what historians will write about you. Beautifully constructed ending, don’t you think?“ Missy was rather pleased with herself.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?“ Jane mumbled, she tried to clear head but it was as if darkness wanted to swallow her up and protect her from the onslaught of information, she tried her best to hold on to consciousness.</p><p>“Because, Doctor, I will finally have beaten you. And in a way that wipes out your ridiculous legacy, the legend of the almighty hero, what a load of bullshit. You have just as much blood on your hands as me. We’re not so different you and me, with the exception that I know who I am, I own up to it, whereas you… well… now you will never truly know.“ Missy let go of her and took a step back, Jane’s legs gave out under her and she collapsed onto all fours, her head pounding, darkness closing in again. Missy’s voice seemed to draw further away. “As much fun as this has been, I don’t think there is much else to say now… So let’s put an end to it already.“</p><p>——</p><p>“Sorry I’m a bit late, Professor, I was monitoring several agents of the Shadow Proclamation, but…“ Jack started but River didn’t need the details.</p><p>“You came at just the right time.“ She interrupted him looking around to where he had taken her.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Relief washed over her when she realised they were in the warehouse where they had hidden the TARDIS. </span></p><p>“What’s your plan?“ Jack asked as he watched her fumble with the key and stepped to where she knew the currently invisible box to be.</p><p>“It’s time we restored the Doctor, give her a fighting chance against the Master.“ River answered as the door opened and they rushed inside.</p><p>“I’m no expert on the Chameleon Arch but I thought the Doctor herself would have to engage the biodata module.“ Jack followed her inside as the lights came on and the TARDIS powered up aware of the familiar presence.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Almost as if it was aware that it was time to wake up. </span></p><p>“That’s right.“ River answered as she hurried up to the console.</p><p>“Then how do you intend to…“</p><p>“One problem at a time.“ River pressed her hand to the console, feeling the familiar, comforting hum of the TARDIS that never failed to fill her with hope. She picked up the Doctor’s blue diary that sat upon the controls.</p><p>“Is that it?“ He pointed to the diary and River nodded.</p><p>“Let’s face it, this and the TARDIS are about the only two things the Doctor has ever looked after properly.“ River chuckled despite the serious situation, justifying the choice of the biodata module. She opened the diary up, hoping against hope that the Doctor’s essence would just spill out and return to her but as Jack had predicted it wasn’t as easy as all that. “Right then, I’m open to ideas, Old Girl, how do we find the Doctor?“</p><p>“You know there is this thing the Doctor once did when she was looking for the Master.“ River and Jack looked around to see Ryan, Yaz and Graham pile into the TARDIS.</p><p>——</p><p>“Where are we?“ Jane tried to focus and anchor herself in the here and now.</p><p>“Tower of London.“ Missy answered, her voice coming from further away, Jane forced herself to look up from the ground. Everything was spinning. She spotted Missy working on some sort of machine.</p><p>“Are we?“</p><p>“Well, the bit below. Think of this as Gunpowder Plot 2.0.“ Missy beamed with excitement.</p><p>“Are you going to blow up the houses of parliament?“ Jane felt a wave of anxiety wave over her, momentarily clearing her head a little.</p><p>“Think bigger.“ Missy laughed as if it was a pathetic suggestion.</p><p>“I’m not going to let you do that.“ Jane took a deep breath gathering herself, she pushed herself up, standing unsteadily. Missy looked around, almost impressed at her determination. It appeared she could have a last bit of fun with her after all.</p><p>“Yeah? And how are you going to stop me? Feel free to have a look, Doctor.“ She smirked and watched with great amusement as Jane stumbled over.</p><p>“What sort of technology is this?“ Jane tired at the machine in front of her unable to make sense of it. She had always considered herself intelligent, mechanically minded and gifted even, but what she saw utterly eluded her.</p><p>“Child’s play for any Timelord, we built circuits more complicated than that in primary school, don’t you remember?“ Missy giggled as she watched her struggling to understand. “But of course, if you don’t remember who you are, the technology of your own people would but utterly alien to you.“</p><p>“Who am I?“ Jane pressed through gritted teeth. She understood she was not Jane Smith, that what she thought of as her life was fabricated, a complete lie. Somehow the people around her were part of her real life. Something had happened to her that had made her forget but the knowledge couldn’t just be restored, no matter how much of her memories bleed through. The throbbing pain in her skull made painfully obvious that her mind would sooner rip apart than break the illusion. And yet, she was willing herself to remember, even just for the sake of stopping, whatever was going on here.</p><p>“You are a Timelord who calls themselves the Doctor, you’re smug and self-righteous and always assume you’re the cleverest person in the room so I’m sure you can understand that this is very satisfying for me.“ Missy grinned.</p><p>——</p><p>“Text from your mum.“ Yaz explained their presence quickly. “She said they’ll keep them busy in Hyde Park - whatever that means - but that you need help and are on your way to the TARDIS.“</p><p>“Right, okay, never mind, explain what you mean.“ River waved for them to come in and close the door behind themselves.</p><p>“When we were on Gallifrey with the Doctor, she needed to find the Master, Timelord to Timelord, some weird telepathic thing, you’re sort of one of them, aren’t you?“ Graham asked as they walked up to join them at the console.</p><p>“The Doctor is not a Timelord right now, her biology…“ Jack started saying but Yaz interrupted.</p><p>“Maybe not the Doctor but we know of another Timelord that’s with her.“</p><p>“I’ve never tried it before…“ River understood what they meant. She was an archeologist after all. She studied ancient civilisations and the Timelords were no exception, particularly considering how close to home the topic was. She knew almost everything there was to know about the species she was so closely related to and there had been times when her and the Doctor had dabbled with psychic links. She forced herself out of a pleasant memory that involved sharing each other’s thoughts during certain fun activities and focused on the task at hand. “I’m not sure I can…“</p><p>“Does anybody have a better idea?“ Ryan asked looking around the room. That was when the TARDIS spoke up. It started humming in encouragement, vibrating, almost alive around them. River felt a tingle down to her molecules, ancient energy flooding the control chamber, awakening her Timelord genetics, guiding her.</p><p>“Child of the TARDIS…“ Jack grinned, somewhere between admiration and hopefulness as he gestured for the others to take a step back while River stepped closer to the control panel.</p><p>“Okay, I trust you.“ River spoke to the TARDIS more than anything else, she lay the diary in front of her and pressed both hands onto the console drawing upon the TARDIS as she closed her eyes and cast her thoughts into the void. “Contact.“ She mumbled.</p><p>——</p><p>“What’s wrong Doctor? Can your pathetic human brain not work it out.“ Missy giggled. “Here, let me give you some encouragement…“ She pulled a remote control from her pocket and pressed a button. A timer appeared on the machine and started counting down from five minutes. It wasn’t really necessary but it certainly added effect. “You know how much I love the theatrics.“ Missy grinned. “Or maybe you don’t… anyway…“</p><p>“I- I can’t, what… what does all this mean?“ Jane’s hands were shaking, she looked at the wires, the mechanics, she didn’t even understand what the machine would end up doing, bar presumably bringing about the end of the world. Missy stepped up right behind her, leaning in close, with a satisfied smirk on her lips, witnessing the human Doctor’s rising panic.</p><p>“What it means is that I am the Master and you are the Doctor. We’re the last two Timelords in the universe. And you are going to die a human, helpless, along with the planet you always seemed to love so much more than your home. How ironic.“ Missy whispered. Jane looked around and reality and memory blurred yet again.</p><p>
  <em>“What have you got left anyway? You don’t even know your own life. Look at how low I’ve brought you. I have won, Doctor. You may have made me but I have destroyed you.“</em>
</p><p>“I am so much more than you.“ Jane growled through her pain as just for a moment, Missy seemed to take the shape of a dark haired man. Jane squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the hallucination to pass.</p><p>“You hold on to that thought, that’s the spirit.“ Missy mocked and looked at the timer that was down to three minutes. “Not long now, I think I better get myself to safety.“ Missy engaged her teleport and beamed back into the suit, ready to depart this place and timezone as soon as she was sure the plan would go off without a hitch. Jane blinked to find Missy gone and the copy of Jane herself coming to life and giving her a chuckle.</p><p>“Well then, Doctor, what are you going to do?“ Missy leaned back in the control chair of the Teselecta and watched the Doctor - well, the pathetic human excuse of the Doctor that is - turn back to the doomsday machine.</p><p>“Contact.“ The word shot into Missy’s head like a sharp piece of burning iron. She groaned in pain and buckled over. She felt another Timelord’s presence calling to her, drawing her out, invading her mind, more forceful than she had ever known the mental link to be. The realisation of what was happening dawned on Missy when River split her mind wide open with the blinding force of the TARDIS behind her.</p><p>“You pathetic half-breed.“ Missy groaned trying to push River out of her mind but she couldn’t.</p><p>Jane looked around in confusion as she saw the copy of herself freeze, her words not reflected in any sort of movement. It seemed as though something was happening to Missy and she couldn’t control the suit.</p><p>“No, you will listen.“ River balled her hands into fists panting with the effort but she held on, forcing her thoughts, her words, onto Missy. She saw her in the empty space that was the universe. She felt her presence and the TARDIS did too, it launched into action and River carried on: “And you will repeat after me.“ She gritted her teeth and spoke words she hoped would reach the Doctor: “ Good is good in the final hour, in the deepest pit.“ </p><p>“What are you…“ Jane looked around, she suddenly felt lighter, more aware, she looked to the copy of herself. A Teselecta. How did she know what that was? The thought jumped into her head as her robot copy keep speaking, almost reluctantly: “Without hope, without witness, without reward.“</p><p>“Virtue is only virtue in extremis.“ The Doctor finished her sentence and broke the walls of her mental prison.</p><p>The TARDIS materialised only a few yards from the Doctor, the sound that brought hope wherever it went filled the gloomy underground room. With a big smile on her face the Doctor whipped around as the door opened to reveal River. She held the Doctor’s diary that glowed golden returning the Doctor’s essence and making her a Timelord again. </p><p>“Hello Sweetie.“ The Doctor grinned at River.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. We're all just stories in the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Sunday! Here it is, the final chapter! Turned out longer than intended but didn't see a point in splitting it up lol. I just had so much to wrap up and really wanted to do it right. I hope I've done that and that you have the same sense of closure that I'm having lol. Thank you so much everyone that's been reading this and stuck with it, been quite a journey but I'm so so happy I managed to see it through. On to the next thing lol. <br/>I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 11: We’re all just stories in the end</strong>
</p><p>The Doctor’s words made River’s hearts soar. The Doctor was alive, apparently unhurt and herself again. Her moment of joy and relief was interrupted when she spotted the countdown on some sort of machine behind her wife. She could only presume something bad would happen if it was allowed to reach zero.</p><p>“Sweetie, behind you.“ She redirected the Doctor’s attention.</p><p>“Oh yeah, right. Anyone seen my sonic?“ The Doctor eyed the contraption. 30 seconds left. The mechanics were rudimentary but she did not have the time to start cutting wires.</p><p>“Mind out, Doc.“ Having spotted the sonic on the console earlier, Jack was quickest at retrieving it and chucked it across the way to the Doctor who nearly dropped it. She was too surprised for seeing him.</p><p>“Jack?“ She exclaimed with a huge grin.</p><p>“Doctor, maybe just…“ Jack pointed to the machine as well as the countdown entered the last ten seconds.</p><p>“Oh yeah, right!“ The Doctor turned and sonic-ed the set up, halting the timer. “Didn’t have time to make that sonic prove, did you?!“ She grinned triumphantly and looked back to the Teselecta, expecting Missy to still be inside it. The mechanical copy of the Doctor slowly started moving again as Missy was apparently recovering from the mental onslaught but the Doctor was quick to use her sonic on the suit as well.</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere.“ She stated, disabling the systems so she couldn’t just jump to a different time zone.</p><p>“Oh Doctor, how nice to see you, is your head feeling a little better now?“ Missy snarled from inside the Teselecta.</p><p>“You have no idea.“ The Doctor retorted.</p><p>“How is yours feeling?“ River shot a challenging look towards the Teselecta. She found it rather unnerving that Missy maintained the appearance of her wife but they would get her out of it soon enough. Probably best to keep her inside it until they handed her over to the authorities.</p><p>“Just peachy, thanks.“ Missy huffed at River. “Could have bought me dinner first, mind.“</p><p>“I know I shouldn't be surprised, I should have known it was you all along.“ The Doctor shook her head to herself as she walked right up to her, leaning forward to look into the robot’s eye at Missy.“Who else could possibly cause this level of destruction.“</p><p>“You flatter me.“ Missy leaned back in the control chair and put her feet up on the controls, seemingly having no intention of vacating the suit.</p><p>“You’re going to pay for it this time around.“ The Doctor jabbed her finger at her.</p><p>“You always say that.“ Missy rolled her eyes, already formulating a plan of how to get herself out of this. The Doctor still had the security forces of the universe after her, if she managed to escape they would go for the Doctor still.</p><p>“Well, this time I mean it, I have a name to clear.“ The Doctor retorted. “You killed so many people here today…“</p><p>“I’m afraid you don’t know the half of it.“ River interrupted gently. They had learned of the extend of the Master’s deeds only after the Doctor had taken her new identity so she didn’t know yet.</p><p>“How do you mean?“ The Doctor looked around.</p><p>“Well, let’s just say it makes sense that the entire universe appears to be after you, considering the crimes she committed in your name.“ River replied and the Doctor interpreted her words right, her expression darkened as she faced the Teselecta again.</p><p>“Then I think we better go and clear some things up.“ She spoke softly, her tone much more threatening than it would have been had she shouted instead. River’s expression had told her everything she needed to know. Had she known this about Missy when she had last seen her, she never would have given her the chances she had. But she hadn’t known. And it was done now.</p><p>“Allow us.“ Jack looped his arm around Graham’s shoulder, encouraging him to come along to bring the fake Doctor into the TARDIS for safe keeping. The Doctor watched for a moment as they took her away and let go of a breath that she hadn’t realised she was holding.</p><p>“I could get used to this, so comfy, like PJs.“ The Doctor looked down herself at the cotton scrubs moving her arms and legs curiously.</p><p>“Is that really your main concern right now?“ Yaz shook her head in disbelief, watching from the TARDIS door.</p><p>“Well yeah, stopped the end of the world, captured the Master, headache’s gone, back to two hearts and turns out I don’t have keep courting the woman I fancy cause I’m already married to her…“ The Doctor grinned and winked at River who seemed to still be working through the fact, that they seemed to finally have put an end to this stressful experience.</p><p>“You are such an idiot!“ River chuckled, slowly feeling like she could breath again. She still felt exhausted from the mental strain of the psychic link but she was getting there.</p><p>“Yeah but I’m your idiot!“ The Doctor grinned, forgetting about the seriousness of the situation they had been in a minute ago. She threw caution to the wind and pounced at her wife and nearly knocked her over and back into the TARDIS as she flung herself at her. River just about managed to catch her and the Doctor planted kisses all over her face.</p><p>“What’s gotten into you?“ River laughed, feeling a sort of lightheartedness she hadn’t experienced since this whole thing started.</p><p>“You have no idea how liberating it is to see clearly again.“ The Doctor wrapped her arms around her and held her close. “And to not have to feel awkward or anxious about kissing one’s wife.“ She winked and pulled her into a firm kiss.</p><p>“Oh I don’t know, I sort of enjoyed seeing you all insecure and flustered, having you fall for me all over again.“ River smirked.</p><p>“Well, how could I not.“ The Doctor grinned.</p><p>“I think I’m going to throw up.“ Missy groaned from inside the TARDIS in the shape of the Doctor.</p><p>“Is that really what I sound like?“ The Doctor huffed as they walked inside and close the door. “Why is my voice so high?“</p><p>“Because you’re a girl now.“ Jack offered an explanation.</p><p>“Yeah, but really?“ The Doctor grimaced, looking the mechanical copy of herself up and down.</p><p>“Any chance you can get out of that or at least change the appearance back to yourself?“ Yaz suggested, finding it rather unnerving that she maintained the image of the Doctor. Missy didn’t answer, she was working out what would be to her advantage in this situation.</p><p>“Just imagine having two version of her…“ Graham shook his head amused at the thought.</p><p>“The mind races, doesn’t it.“ River winked at the Doctor who blushed at the innuendo and turned to the TARDIS console. She pressed her hand to the controls, greeting her oldest friend.</p><p>“Back together again, Old Girl.“ She smiled and the TARDIS hummed in response. “Let’s go and put an end to this.“ She pushed down a lever and the TARDIS jumped into action, knowing where it was needed.</p><p>——</p><p>“I really don’t think you want to do this.“ Clara pressed through gritted teeth. The standoff continued, the best any of them could do was stall and hope that the others managed to find the Doctor and put an end to the Master’s meddling.</p><p>Suddenly a familiar wheezing and groaning sound filled the tense atmosphere of Hyde Park. The TARDIS materialised right in between the two warring factions. The Doctor’s friends breathed a sigh of relief, some even cheered. Vastra let go of Tasha and pulled Jenny along to join the others as Amy flung her arms around Rory’s neck, Bill grabbed Heather’s hand and Clara and Me smiled at one another.</p><p>“I think we’re about to get some answers.“ Kate Stewart called across the way to Tasha who huffed in response.</p><p>“About time too.“ She gestured calm to her men as they pointed their weapons at the TARDIS. The door opened at the Doctor stuck her head out.</p><p>“All of this for me? That was really not necessary.“ The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and waved hi to her friends before sticking her hands in the pockets of her blue three-quarter-lengths. She had gotten changed on the way, she felt a lot more comfortable in her own clothes. As much fun has <em>playing</em> doctors had been, she was more than ready to be herself again.</p><p>“Doctor.“ Tasha greeted her curtly, she had not met this regeneration in person, it took some getting used to as she looked so much smaller and unassuming than she had in her previous bodies, and yet, she had the same presence and was just as intimidating in her own way. That much was becoming obvious as she stood in front of them, staring down the guns, unafraid, as if she was daring them to do something.</p><p>“The one and only.“ The Doctor retorted. “Well, I say that but…“ She looked around as River and Jack stepped out of the TARDIS behind her, escorting an exact copy of the Doctor. Yaz, Ryan and Graham followed after them, giving reassuring smiles to the other companions.</p><p>“What is going on here?“ Tasha frowned, looking in between the two Doctors.</p><p>“Well, I’m pretty sure my friends have already tried to explain to you what happened?“ The Doctor retorted and looked to Clara who nodded. “You should have known better.“ She looked back to Tasha, gone was her carefree and playful attitude, there was genuine hurt and anger in her voice.</p><p>“I was only following orders, we were only going to bring you in.“ Tasha tried to justify herself though she couldn’t deny how her words stung.Yes, she should have known better but she had a duty to uphold intergalactic law.</p><p>“You didn’t even think to question it. You just accepted it at face value assuming it to be the truth. Shame on you, Tasha. Not everyone was so easily deceived!“ The Doctor looked around to her friends. So many had come to stand up for her, protect her, fight for her and clear her name. Ryan, Yaz and Graham, her Fam, keeping her close and looking after her. Clara, her Impossible Girl, <em>doing</em> the impossible and chasing across the universe to clear her name. Bill, unafraid as ever, smiling at the unknown, the danger, determined to find the truth. Vastra and Jenny, investigating and solving another impossible case. Amy and Rory, The Girl and the Boy Who Waited, waiting and guarding her. Captain Jack Harkness, who had been right there when she needed him most. Even Kate, believing her innocence against the odds. And River. Her fiercest defender of all. Her wife. The one person who knew her better than anyone else. She would not be here without River Song. She had said this to Tasha a long time ago, and it held true, now more than ever before.</p><p>“We were never judging you, Doctor, we were tasked with bringing you to the Shadow Proclamation, for a fair trial, for…“ Tasha retorted but the Doctor interrupted her.</p><p>“So you needed this?“ She gestured around herself to the soldiers holding her at gunpoint. “All you had to do was ask! Ask for my help!“ She was beginning to raise her voice, with every word, more of her anger and disappointment poured out. “You should have assumed there was more to it that needed to be figured out, I would have helped you catch her! Instead you turn me into a fugitive, who didn’t even know what they were accused of. I mean, look at this!“ She fell silent for a moment giving them all a chance to have a good look around. “A firing squad? By all means, take your best shot, see where it gets you.“ She spat, a sort of anger bubbling up inside her that she had rarely felt. How dare they judge her? Without even questioning the facts. After everything she had done for this universe.</p><p>“Doctor, you’re not really helping your case.“ River put her hand on her shoulder gently, spotting the fear in the soldier’s eyes. It was happening again: Demon’s Run. She made them so afraid. It was no wonder they believed her capable of these deeds.</p><p>“Right yeah… as you lot used to say, the anger of a good man is not a problem…“ She shot a look at Tasha who felt the sting at being cast in with Madame Kovarian. She lowered her gaze, defeated. “I would really like you all of this planet now, so let’s get this over with. Show is over Missy, get out of there.“</p><p>“Well, what if I don’t want to?“ The robot Doctor retorted. Missy was weighing her options. The on board personal teleport for beaming in and out didn’t reach very far and the suit’s other means of teleport and time travel had been disabled though she was working tirelessly to restore them.</p><p>“Happy to do this the hard way.“ The Doctor retorted and pulled out her sonic.</p><p>“Allow me.“ Heather spoke up and turned into her liquid shape finding her way into the Teselecta.</p><p>“Alright, alright, for goodness sake, more than happy to stop looking like that.“ Missy teleported into their midst shaking off the sentient oil that turned back into Heather and stepped away from her.</p><p>“Master.“ Tasha greeted her icily, accepting that they had found their culprit at last.</p><p>“What are you all looking at?“ Missy looked around the crowd. She liked an audience but this was a bit much, particularly when all guns were pointed to her instead of the Doctor all of a sudden.</p><p>“This is what happens when you burn planets to the ground.“ The Doctor huffed.</p><p>“Is that what you did, Doctor? Burn planets, well, that’s quite something.“ Missy put her hands on her hips, feigning shock.</p><p>“Don’t try and be smart with me.“ The Doctor growled threateningly, taking a step towards her.</p><p>“Well you can’t prove anything, all the evidence points to you.“ Missy retorted tilting her head in amusement. “I mean, anyone could have put me in that suit, as a distraction of sorts, to deflect blame, to…“</p><p>“You admitted it, before you tried to kill us, you admitted that you were responsible for this!“ Clara exclaimed having had enough of her lies.</p><p>“Never mind the <em>attempted</em> murder.“ Me added.</p><p>“In my name, you have burned planets in <em>my</em> name.“ The Doctor jabbed her finger at her.</p><p>“Well, what’s a little genocide between friends. It was a lovely game of chase across the galaxy, was it not? And look at the wonderful reunion you’re having, just like the old days.“ She looked around at the Doctors companions, fondly remembering the times she had encountered and tormented them. “You still have no prove though, do you?“ She looked back to the Doctor in amusement.</p><p>“What would you have us do with her?“ Tasha spoke to the Doctor, ignoring Missy.</p><p>“Put her in front of a judge.“ The Doctor answered.</p><p>“Already done.“ An unfamiliar voice sounded and suddenly, another three figures appeared in their midst. They were dressed all in white, their genders - if they had any - were indistinguishable. What was most extraordinary and unsettling about them, however, was that they lacked eyes. There was nothing but smooth skin where their eyes should have been.</p><p>“What’s this now, three blind mice.“ Missy huffed.</p><p>“Blind Justice.“ Tasha snapped at her lack of respect.</p><p>“Whatever.“ Missy rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Your appearance doesn’t matter, your deeds speak louder. We have received evidence provided by one Clara Oswald. An admission of guilt and statement of intend from the Master.“ One of the Justices spoke.</p><p>“Fabricated.“ Missy waved it off, as she seized up her surroundings, looking for a way out.</p><p>“You have been caught in the act using a Teselecta to imitate a fellow timelord, committing grave crimes in disguise on this planet and around the universe. You did so during a time where the Doctor was under the influence of a chameleon arch unable to commit these crimes.“ A second of the Justices carried on.</p><p>“The Doctor is a time traveller, she could easily have…“</p><p>“The court has review the case and finds the Master guilty, absolving the Doctor.“ The third Justice spoke.</p><p>“Well of course you do, rigged legal system.“ Missy huffed.</p><p>“We apologise for the inconvenience, Doctor. We have obviously been mistaken.“ The Justice went on.</p><p>“You think?“ The Doctor couldn’t help the pointed comment, despite her relief.</p><p>“Take her into custody.“ The first Justice said and two of the closest soldiers grabbed a hold of her.</p><p>“Don’t touch me you imbeciles.“ Missy snarled but to no avail.</p><p>“Is that it?“ The Doctor asked, she wasn’t quite ready to allow herself to breath easily again.</p><p>“What else would you have us do?“ One of the Justices asked.</p><p>“What is going to happen to her?“ She asked without looking at Missy.</p><p>“The sentence for a come of this magnitude can only be death.“ One of the Justices answered as if it was obvious. The Doctor had assumed as much. It was so tempting, to just let them carry on as they were, but she had a timeline to consider.</p><p>“I want you execution carried out in accordance with the fatality index. Just to be on the safe side.“ The Doctor forced herself to say.</p><p>“That seems like a reasonable request.“ The three Justices nodded in unison.</p><p>“Doctor, if Missy dies now, the paradox…“ River softly reminded her wife but the Doctor just shook her head.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing…“ She replied.</p><p>“Is that really it, Doctor? You’re just going to have them kill me?“ Missy spat, feeling hurt. Despite everything, she had expected differently.</p><p>“I’m not <em>just</em> going to let them kill you, Missy.“ The Doctor turned to her, meeting her eyes. She wanted to make sure she really understood she meant it, even if she knew things would turn out quite differently in the end. “The fatality index demands <em>I</em> do it.“ She said in a low voice, leaving no doubt that she would be more than happy to carry out the sentence. “So, you’ll be seeing me very soon.“ Missy looked back at her in surprise but before she could say anything else, two of the Justices teleported away with the guards and her. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>“We will have to alter the entry in the fatality index that had attributed all these death to you…“ The remaining Justice stated.</p><p>“Don’t. It’ll come in handy.“ The Doctor shook her head, remembering well how this story went.</p><p>“As you wish.“ He nodded and engaged his teleport as well, the Juddon followed close behind.</p><p>“I’ll see what the Church can do to restore your reputation and clear your name. We don’t need anymore nasty rumours flying around.“ Tasha spoke up, feeling the need to make amends.</p><p>“I’d appreciate that.“ The Doctor nodded. She hadn’t quite forgiven her yet but this gesture was certainly a start.</p><p>“Doctor.“ Tasha gave her a smile and a nod and disappeared alongside her men.</p><p>——</p><p>“Oh, Doctor, I didn’t expect to see <em>you</em>.“ When Missy lied eyes on the Doctor the penny dropped immediately. It was the wrong Doctor. Tall, grey, remarkable eyebrows and the expression in his eyes so much softer than his next regeneration would view her. So the Doctor had always known how this would end, she had lived through it already, it was her past.</p><p>Missy immediately knew how to play this. This Doctor had no idea of the crimes that brought her here. She put on her best smile and swagger, digging in her brain for information relevant to this Doctor, to the last time they had seen each other. He was alone now, looking rather lost and lonely. Ah the many ages of a Timelord, the life of a time traveller was rather complicated. “Thought you'd retired. Domestic bliss on Darillium, that's the word among the Daleks. What happened?“</p><p>The Doctor didn’t reply but his expression said it all. Missy couldn’t deny that the grief painted all over his face gave her joy. River Song was dead to him at present, he didn’t yet know that he - she - would save her from the Library eventually. Bloody River Song. Missy still couldn’t believe she had managed to overpower her. Maybe this could be a way of getting back at her. Trick this Doctor into trusting her, rekindle their friendship and more, and dig her way back into his heart, even if it was just for a time. It would make the sting hurt even more for the next Doctor when she realised it had been her. It wasn’t much but it was something. Judging by the fact that the Doctor hadn’t been that surprised to see her, maybe she would get out of this and survive after all. “Oh, I see. My condolences.“ Missy said trying her best to appear genuine.</p><p>——</p><p>Hyde Park emptied and it was as if dark clouds and gloom lifted.</p><p>“Does that mean it’s over?“ Amy was the first to speak as she looked around. The only people left now where the Doctor’s friends as Kate Stewart ordered her troops to stand down and depart.</p><p>“Amy Pond.“ The Doctor grinned, as if only just looking around and really seeing them all for the first time.</p><p>“Doctor.“ Amy gave her a sheepish smile and in a heartbeat, the Doctor flung her arms around her and Rory as they let out hearty laughs of joy and relief.</p><p>“My Ponds!“ The Doctor exclaimed. She let go with a big grin and turned nearly bumping into Clara.</p><p>“Doctor.“ Clara smiled.</p><p>“Is that really what you’re going with?“ The Doctor asked pointing to the American Diner shaped TARDIS.</p><p>“You’re one to talk.“ Clara chuckled and wrapped her arms around her friend. The Doctor pressed a kiss to her forehead. She spotted Me standing a little behind her and reached out for her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. “Thank you so much for what you’ve done, all of you!“ She hugged Bill and Heather tightly. “I can’t believe you’ve all come.“ </p><p>“Well, when they said my sort of grandad turned into a hot blonde, I had to see for myself.“ Bill grinned. The Doctor laughed and rolled her eyes at her while Heather gave her girlfriend a playful smack against her arm.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure doctor’s orders would have been to recover a bit longer.“ The Doctor turned to Jenny, recalling the serious injury she had sustained.</p><p>“Well, neither you nor the Professor are actual doctors so we took some liberties.“ Vastra chuckled and Jenny smiled.</p><p>“I’m doing fine, thank you.“</p><p>“Do I get a hug now?“ Jack grinned wrapping her arms around the Doctor from behind and swinging her around.</p><p>“So long as a hug is all you're after.“ The Doctor yelped in surprise and turned to step into her arms when he set her down.</p><p>“You’ve done it.“ Amy said softly and placed her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. River had been watching absentmindedly as her wife greeted and hugged all her friends, now moving on to Kate, Osgood and the Fam.</p><p>“We’ve done it.“ River smiled and leaned her head onto her mother’s shoulder. She reached for Rory’s hand giving it a squeeze as he stepped up to her as well. For a moment, the Pond family stood in silence, watching the many joyful reunions, savouring the happy moment, knowing it would come to an end soon. “I don’t want you to go.“ River said softly, holding on to her parents. She rarely allowed herself to miss them, to think back to the painful goodbye in Manhattan, but she did in this moment. It had been so nice to have them back, even if they had been just for a time.</p><p>“We have to, can’t change fixed time. You don’t want another broken wrist, do you?“ Amy smiled a sad smile holding on to her daughter. “Despite everything, this has been a lot of fun.“ She chuckled, she couldn’t deny how much she missed the adventures.</p><p>“It might be a good idea if Jack takes you back to Manhattan instead of me.“ River mused trying to think rationally now as she straightened herself up, hiding her vulnerability once more. “You can only cross your own timeline so many times before it starts getting dangerous.“ </p><p>“He is handsome, isn’t he, Captain Jack Harkness.“ Amy watched Jack joking with the Fam, his arm firmly around Graham for whatever reason.</p><p>“OI! I’m right here.“ Rory drew her attention.</p><p>“I’m just saying…“ Amy shrugged.</p><p>“Am I late?“ A voice sounded behind the Ponds and they turned around.</p><p>“Nice of you to show up, Nardole.“ River chuckled. He had apparently just wandered into the park.</p><p>“Well, you know, you abandoned me on Darillium.“ Nardole huffed. “Wasn’t easy to find my way, you know. Where is he then? The Doctor? What sort of help does he need?“ He looked around confused.</p><p>The Doctor looked up from her conversation with Kate recognising the new arrival, the final piece to the puzzle. Before River could say anything else, the Doctor excused herself from conversation and hurried over, interrupting:</p><p>“I’m afraid you’ve come to the wrong planet, there’s somewhere else you’re needed.“ The Doctor skipped over. River looked to her wife for a moment trying to work out what she was doing. It didn’t go unnoticed that she neglected to introduce herself. “Can I just steal the Professor away for a second?“ She gave a little wave to Nardole who was left standing with Amy and Rory utterly confused as the Doctor pulled River away.</p><p>“What is it, Sweetie?“</p><p>“I need you to do something for me, for past me. It’s complicated to explain just… give Nardole your diary and tell him to go to these coordinates…“ She dug around her pockets for a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled something down.</p><p>“My diary? But Sweetie, I…“</p><p>“You won’t be needing it anymore.“ The Doctor took her wife’s hand to reassure her. “You won't need it because we won’t have to keep syncing our meetings, working out our timelines, I’m not letting you go again. Ever.“ The Doctor spoke firmly. She had all the memories of being Jane. She had seen how much River had struggled, how much she herself had struggled being apart from her even if she didn’t know her at the time. The Doctor swore that she wouldn’t let that happen again, to either of them.</p><p>River looked down at their hands, tears threatening to well up in her eyes. She had her wife back and she couldn’t help but agree wholeheartedly. There was absolutely no way she would let her go again either. She didn’t think she could go through the pain of this experience again.</p><p>“What do I tell Nardole?“ She asked with a half smile, accepting that this was the way forward. Once she had let go of the diary, there was nothing but linear time ahead of them.</p><p>“Just tell him to stop the Doctor doing something stupid, that you will be dead to him when he sees him and that he has your expressed permission to kick his arse if he doesn’t listen.“ The Doctor chuckled, trying not to let herself be overcome by emotion.</p><p>“So this has already happened?“ She observed what she had already deduced earlier.</p><p>“Full circle.“ The Doctor took a deep breath. “Then it’s finally over with.“ She smiled, relieved at the thought but couldn’t keep a sense of sadness out of her voice: “And it’s time to say goodbye.“ She looked around to her friends, some of which she knew she might never see again… or maybe she would, it was a funny old universe after all.</p><p>——</p><p>When the Doctor stepped into the TARDIS, it was with a strange sense of loss and renewal. Things were going back to normal. The Fam stood around the console waiting for her, River stood beside her holding her hand reassuringly. Jack was taking Amy and Rory back to Manhattan, Clara and Me were giving lifts to Nardole, Vastra and Jenny, Bill and Heather had gone for a date at Hard Rock Cafe which was just around the corner, before setting off on their travels again. Kate and Osgood were headed back to UNIT headquarters… everyone was going back to their lives and so was the Doctor, alongside her travelling companions and her wife.</p><p>“There is someone else I need to go and see before we set off.“ She said as they walked up to the console. “Can we go back to Royal Hope?“</p><p>“Of course we can.“ River smiled and the others nodded. The TARDIS jumped into action and materialised in the ambulance bay at Royal Hope Hospital.</p><p>“This is gonna be weird…“ The Doctor grimaced as she stepped out of the blue box.</p><p>“Yeah… Do you think we need to hand in our notices?“ River mused following close behind. “I’m meant to be on nights this weekend…“ The Doctor laughed and shook her head in response as they made their way inside.</p><p>“Hey Abby, have you seen Dr. Jones anywhere?“ Jane stepped up to the nurse’s station.</p><p>“Is it laundry day or what made you choose this particularly delightful outfit?“ Abby teased as she looked her up and down. “She’s in Resus 1 with a patient, they looked pretty dead when they came in, I doubt she’ll be much longer.“</p><p>“Thanks.“ The Doctor chuckled.</p><p>“So are you two a thing now or what?“ Abby couldn’t help but call after them giving River a curious look as they headed down the corridor.</p><p>“Married her, actually.“ The Doctor called back with a grin.</p><p>“Right, okay. Makes sense.“ Abby laughed shaking her head in disbelief while River just shrugged in amusement and followed her wife. The Doctor stopped in front of Resus 1, watching as Martha worked on the patient.</p><p>“He’s back, let’s keep it that way.“ Martha announced and put the paddles away before scribbling instructions on the chart. She looked up as if she sensed their eyes on her and gave the Doctor a smile.</p><p>“I’ll wait, you go on.“ River said encouragingly, and her wife gave her a grateful smile before stepping into Resus.</p><p>“Look at you, you really are brilliant, aren’t you.“ The Doctor pushed her hands into her coat pockets awkwardly. It was funny, now that the chameleon arch’s influence was gone, she didn’t feel at home in the hospital anymore. She had retained the memories she had made whilst being Jane but all the knowledge, Jane’s fabricated past, her medical training, it was all gone.</p><p>“Guess this is goodbye again then.“ Martha came to meet her by the door after checking the patient was okay for now. The Doctor lowered her gaze, she hated goodbyes, she hated endings, so instead of saying it, she just smiled:</p><p>“I’m so proud of you, Martha Jones. Really. Look at what you’ve done here, how many people you have saved. I think you made the right decision, didn’t you, when you left the TARDIS. You knew what you were doing.“</p><p>“Some of us you lose along the way.“ Martha smiled a bittersweet smile, hugging the chart to her chest. “Because we chose a different path. Because we can’t run forever. Because we have our own adventures ahead of us…“ She looked past the Doctor and caught a glimpse of River outside the door who was chatting to a couple of nurses. “And some might stay with you until the end of the universe. We we are all important. We all have our own stories.“</p><p>“We’re all just stories in the end.“ The Doctor smiled and reached out to cup Martha’s cheek, her hearts swelling with pride. “Just make it a good one, eh?“ She winked and Martha nodded, she chuckled trying to gloss over getting choked up for a moment.</p><p>“You too, Doctor.“ She smiled and the Doctor turned to leave.</p><p>“Out time together…“ The Doctor halted in the doorway and looked back. She had always had regrets about how she had left things with Martha all that time ago. How she - he - had made her feel second best so many times. She knew better now. Martha looked around, she had already turned back to the patient. “It was, you know. It was the best.“ The Doctor smiled and waved goodbye.</p><p>“Ready to go?“ River greeted her wife as she joined her on the corridor.</p><p>“Let’s.“ The Doctor nodded and turned and nearly collided with someone.</p><p>“OI! Mind where you’re going! I need a doctor over here, how long do you expect us to wait, my grandad could be having a heart attack!“ The Doctor was too perplexed to respond. “Take one day trip to London and we end up in bloody A&amp;E, can’t take him anywhere!“ Donna pushed past them and stuck her head into resus, determined to get someone’s attention.</p><p>“No way…“ The Doctor mumbled looking back, unable to move. Stunned into silence.</p><p>“She’s fine, Sweetie.“ River spoke gently and took her hand in hers, drawing her attention. “They all are.“ She pulled her into her arms and pressed a soft kiss to her head, sensing she needed more comfort than that. It had been quite the rollercoaster ride for all of them. She knew how much her wife missed Donna, how much she missed all of them.</p><p>“No, they’re not fine.“ The Doctor rested her head against her shoulder, taking a deep breath, collecting herself for a moment. “They’re all <em>brilliant</em>.“</p><p>END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a few comments at the end lol. I really wanted to use this fic to explain how Missy got to being captured and supposedly executed as they never really explain on the show. Also, in regards to River, my HC here is that the Doctor saved her from the Library by bringing her back from the dead with her virtually unlimited regenerative energy that she has for being the Timeless Child (as I did in my When the Wind Stands Fair fic). That sort of explains why River could go proper Timelord on Missy with the psychic link, for all intends and purposes she has her regenerative energy back and is a timelord. This also means that her and the Doctor now get to spend eternity together cause they can both regenerate, thus no need for diaries and just linear time ahead of them. I was gonna put all that info in this chapter but it sort of just felt like an unnecessary info dump at the end that didn't really add anything. But just in case you're interested in my thoughts on this lol. :D<br/>Also, for anyone that's missing Rose seeing as I included almost everyone else: I really wanted to put her in as well but I couldn't think of a legitimate way with the different dimensions. Plus, she's living happily with tentoo in my head so she's probably not even thinking about the Doc anymore lol. But just to clarify, I didn't leave her out to be mean or anything lol. <br/>Anyway, thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>